Dear Diary - Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: When a strange talking cat tells Tsukino Usagi she is a superhero, she just doesn't believe it. She thinks she's dreaming, and begins writing in a diary to see if any of it is real when she wakes up. Rating M for innuendo, and possible future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1: Week One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. I do have my own original characters (OC's) as well as some altered characters (AC's) that may appear in this, or any of my stories. My characters, changes to characters, and changes to the story line are my own. I will not receive monetary compensation for this work.

 **Original Author's Note:** The writing is supposed to be a bit messy and chaotic... written by a sixteen year old girl. Keep that in mind as you're reading. Closer to Manga story line, as far as characters, but with the added anime battles too.

 **Updated Author's Note** (12/31/19) **:** I am going through this entire piece to update and edit as I am writing the new chapter. I really hope you all enjoy the changes. Please let me know what you think. As always, thank you for your reviews and messages. Anything written in Kanji was done with google translator. I apologize for any mistakes.

* * *

 _ **SAILOR MOON'S HORRIFYING ADVENTURES  
**_ **WEEK ONE**

* * *

 **This book is the private property of Tsukino Usagi, who is very probably going mad!  
この本は月野うさぎの私有財産で、恐らく気が狂いそうだ!  
**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 1)**

Dear Diary,

Today was the STRANGEST DAY EVER!

I woke up late, which isn't all that strange really. With those weird dreams that upset me coming more and more often, I tend to sleep in way more than I should. But I'm afraid to tell anyone about them. No one would understand. I mean, I don't really even understand. But more about that later.

So I left for school, no big deal except, like usual, I'm running just as fast as my feet can take me. Until I hear these stupid boys... those same ones I had to chase away from picking on Shingo... and they were tormenting this little black cat. And she was so small and helpless I just had to help. You can understand that right? I mean, who wouldn't stop to help? So anyways I got the boys to run away, and even though the cat was scared and scratched me a few times I was able to take the Band-Aids off her fur. YES! BAND-AIDS! Those boys are so ROTTEN! The cat jumped away, and then I remembered I had to get to school.

I ended up being REALLY LATE! Haruna-sensei was all like, "Tsukino Usagi, you're late again! Get out in the hallway!"

So, I spent the first fifteen minutes out in the hall... again. It's just so unfair! Nobody understands me. If she would have just listened, she would know that saving a poor, helpless kitty is more important than being on time. Naru said I need to try harder, but this time it wasn't my fault!

Unfortunately we also got our grades back for the quiz we had yesterday, and I didn't do very well. Umino showed off his 95 and acted like it was the easiest thing in the world. Naru did much better than me, as usual. I was embarrassed by my grade, but she was so loud when she gave it to me that everyone heard, and some of the kids started laughing.

Finally it was lunch time! I sat with Naru and a couple other girls. They told me all about Sailor V's newest adventure. Umino claims she is working for the police or something. Can you believe that? I thought, boy wouldn't I like to be a superhero. Which is why I think tonight has to be a dream. Like wishful thinking or something.

So anyways, then Naru said her mom was having a sale. (She runs OSA-P Jewelry, which is a pretty swanky store). But I got to go with her after school, which was kinda cool, but there was really only one thing there I liked... this little moon pendant. Unfortunately, since I bombed my stupid test I knew there was no way I could ask for it.

I went outside, and I was a bit upset and feeling bad, and I stupidly crumpled up the test and threw it over my shoulder. And then this boy, who I will not admit for a second was cute, snaps at me that he isn't a trashcan and _then_ he **LOOKED AT MY GRADE**! He made me feel really bad about it too! AND he called me Odango Atama. I am NOT a dumpling head!

Eventually I lost my temper and stormed off. It just wasn't fair. I was already having a bad day, and he was just so MEAN! Why did he have to pick on me? And it's not like I'm stupid. It's just those dreams...

So anyway, I get home, and show my mom the test, and she's all like "USAGI! OUTSIDE!" and wont let me eat any dinner. I really hate that. Then Shingo comes home and teases me and says he wishes he didn't have a stupid sister, and slams the door in my face, and I do the Sailor V kick, but it hurt really bad, all the way up my leg.

Finally I got upstairs and did some of my homework (yes I actually do it... most of the time) and then I was just so tired I laid down. I couldn't help myself! I started having what I think might have been a dream, but it wasn't my normal dream. Although, I'm kind of glad it wasn't the normal one.

The cat I rescued comes in my window and wakes me up and says I'm some sort of super-hero... thing... and gives me a brooch. It's all shiny and gold with pretty colored stones on four sides. It really is kawaii. But before I could even finish admiring it, she tells me to yell "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE UP!"

I don't know why I listened to her, but I did. All of a sudden I was lifted right up off the floor and I was spinning, and hearing music in my head, and my CLOTHES DISAPPEARED! Then these ribbons come shooting out of the brooch, and they make new clothing. Clothing, I might add, that my father would never let me wear outside the house. The skirt is so short! But there's this leotard under it, thankfully.

The cat, who says her name is Luna, called the outfit a fuku. It's white and has a little skirt, and a big red bow that covers my breasts, and the brooch sits on the center of the bow, and I have these pretty white gloves and red high heeled boots, and this choker on my neck and earrings in my UNPIERCED EARS! Then these little red things show up in my hair buns and all of a sudden I can hear Naru in my head, and she's upset and scared.

So I jump through my bedroom window, without even thinking about it, and I take off running, and I get to the Jewelry store, and there is this... thing (Luna says it's a Youma) attacking my best friend. And these weird words come popping out of my mouth about how I'm the Protector of Love and Justice, Sailor Moon. And I have to start fighting. And let me tell you... fighting is not easy, or fun, or SANE. I fell several times, got tons of cuts and bruises, and then this all got so overwhelming I started to cry. Those things in my buns amplified the sound, and Luna was yelling at me, and I just wanted to go home.

And then, I heard HIS voice. I'm not sure what he calls himself but I named him Tuxedo Kamen because he wears a tux and a white domino mask... and a top hat and a cape with a red lining. So he tells me I have to fight, and when he says that I just start to feel stronger, like if he's there, I can do it. So I take off my tiara and yell MOON TIARA ACTION! And then the Youma thing turns to dust right in front of my eyes!

I finally got back home, and part of me wanted to go to sleep right away, but then I thought... If this isn't a dream, I will need some sort of proof for myself... so here I am, and it's actually now already Tuesday morning. UGH! I have to go to bed. But if I can still see this journal in the morning, then I will know it isn't a dream. I suppose I could have just talked to Luna... but what if I'm crazy?

 _Tsukino Usagi_ \- Sailor Moon?

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 2)**

Dear Diary,

Apparently... not a dream. UGH!

I'm sitting in English Class right now, (totally supposed to be taking notes) and I'm feeling a little dazed and confused. Naru has been talking about the attack at the jewelry store all day, and I don't even want to think about it. I mean, if it was real... what if it happens again and I have to fight more scary Youma monster things. Which are GROSS!

Already today has been hard. I woke up late... not only the dreams, but now I'm physically and mentally exhausted. My cuts and bruises are mostly healed except this one bad one on my shoulder. UGH again! I run out of the house, with just a piece of toast for breakfast, and then I run smack into a human WALL. That guy, the one who teased me yesterday, he was in the middle of the sidewalk just past my street, and I didn't see him and apparently he didn't see me, and we collided, and bam I was on the ground. And it wasn't really my butt that hurt or even my shoulder but my PRIDE!

What does he do instead of asking if I'm okay? He YELLS at me. I had tried to apologize but he just starts insulting me, and finally I couldn't take it and I called him a baka and ran away! I got to school late... two days in a row and Haruna-sensei was mad. She made me stand in the hall again. But this time I started to fall asleep, and the dream started so I jumped up and down the rest of the time so I wouldn't fall asleep again.

No one needs to hear that...

What's so bad about a dream you ask? Okay, let me tell you. I'm just going to take you through it as I see it, okay?

First, it's okay. I'm a bit bored because there are all these older people and they're talking in front of the throne. Yes, throne. And I'm standing all by myself. But then I start thinking I don't want to be there, and my feet are walking, and even though I've tried to change things in the dream a million times, it always goes the same.

I walk to this open area, and there is the EARTH hanging in the sky where the moon is supposed to be. So I look around, and I realize I'm ON the MOON! But I want to be on the Earth, so a minute later I just appear there. And I'm standing behind this tree, and there's this boy. I can never see his face clearly. But he has all this thick black hair that keeps falling into his eyes...

I don't want him to see me, so I stay hidden while he practices his sword with a few other men, but I can't see them clearly either. The guy looks up suddenly, but I know I didn't make a single sound... but he looks right at me, and he waves the other men away.

And then the dream changes. We're in a garden, and there's a fountain and roses and birds and all kinds of things. He's holding the dream version of myself, and even though I don't want to in my own head, the dream-me lets him kiss us. And it turns into more than a kiss. He lays me down in the grass, and starts to lift my dress.

And I'm trapped there while he's doing... stuff... to me. He takes his clothes off, and mine, and then he's pushing between my legs. And it hurts on the inside, but he's really sweet and gentle, and dream-me likes it, even though there's a feeling like it shouldn't be happening because it isn't allowed and dream-me is afraid to get caught.

And then the dream changes and the woman on the throne, who I learn is dream-me's mother... well she's talking to the parents of the boy, who is actually the Prince of EARTH! And they decide we have to get married soon before... something happens, but I don't understand what it is. I hear the word (name?) Metalia and something about Beryl, who dream-me is slightly afraid of.

The prince keeps grabbing my hand and soothing me, and all I know is that he makes me feel safe. And our parents are talking about a Soul-Bonding (you can hear the capital letters in the words) ceremony and they tell us it has to happen now, and the prince leads me away... We walk down this long hallway and he tells me it won't hurt because we've already been together.

And then we're in a room and this man says these words over us and then sort of watches without actually looking as the prince does... the stuff... again with dream-me. There's all this light and music and a warm breeze, except there isn't any wind on the moon. And even though we are technically hidden from sight under this weird canopy thing, the man stays in the room until this bright white dome appears over us, and then he says it is done and calls our parents into the room. But the prince and dream-me are still doing... that... under the dome, and its like dream me doesn't notice them, but I do.

And then the dream changes again and the Prince is waiting for me at the bottom of a grand staircase, and we dance, and he kisses me. And dream-me looks over at the woman on the throne and she nods and smiles. So then I think everything is going to be okay. The Queen says that it's a beautiful engagement party, and I don't understand why they had us do the Soul-Bond thing... if that wasn't the marriage.

The prince pulls me out onto a balcony, and he lays me on a bench and starts kissing me again, and he gets a bit... more wild... than the first few times, which scares me, but dream-me seems to like it... a lot. They kiss harder, and he holds tighter and then it feels so good for a few minutes that I forget I am dreaming.

And then the dream changes again, and we're in this big room on Earth, and his four generals are there, and he's wearing a sword and looking fierce, even though I still can't really see his face, I know he's angry and worried. And there are four girls, and they are behind me, and I can't see their faces either, and they are yelling at the generals not to do... something. Go somewhere? They actually start begging and crying, and all I want is for everyone to be safe and happy, but dream-me thinks everyone is going to die.

And then I'm back on the moon... The girls are screaming because the prince has come to tell them the enemy took the generals, and he doesn't know if he can get them back. Dream-me is holding them and crying and the prince stares at me and we both know we've just lost hope.

Everything changes. There's smoke and ash and screams and the sound of a great battle. Not just the sounds of swords, but of some sort of whooshing, like energy being thrown. And dream-me is sobbing, kneeling on the ground...

The four girls are lying around, dead. Their fuku are torn and bloody, and each of them has been stabbed in the belly. And the four generals are laying over them or beside them and the swords are still in them because they killed themselves after being forced to kill the ones they loved. Dream-me somehow knows this is what happened, but doesn't understand how they were forced to do it.

And then the prince is there, and he's trying to get me to hide, but dream-me tells him I have to find my mother, and so I go towards the castle, and he takes my hand and leads me there. His sword is out... and we get to the entrance and the doors are open. We go out onto the steps... and there's this woman with long red hair and she starts yelling for the prince to join her. He says no, that the Earth and the Moon have always had an alliance, and that she'd perverted his people.

And she starts screaming that the moon people have always watched the earth people and that we are all horrible and tells him she's going to destroy all of us. She lifts her hands and this black column comes out and right at dream me... and the boy steps in between and gets hit instead, and I'm screaming his name. Endymion. And I'm holding him and crying as he dies. He tries to reach up and touch my face, but he's just too weak. And as soon as he takes his last breath dream-me picks up the sword and plunges it into my belly... and I fall on top of Endymion the way the generals had fallen on the girls.

When I wake up I feel like I'm still being stabbed. It hurts for several long minutes, and sometimes it hurts so bad I lean over and have to be sick in my trashcan. There are times when the pain lasts for hours.

So yeah, no one needs to hear/see me do that. So I had to make sure I didn't dream. I haven't told Luna about any of this yet, and I wonder if I should. Would she think I was crazy? Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. If she did think I was crazy, maybe she wouldn't want me to be Sailor Moon anymore. As much as I like the outfit, and Tuxedo Kamen, I think I would be fine if I wasn't Sailor Moon. Fighting that monster was just so scary!

Tsukino Usagi

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 4)**

Dear Diary,

LUNA IS DRIVING ME CRAZY! It's all, find the moon princess this, and duty to the Silver Crystal that, and we have to find the other Senshi the other... AND SHE NEVER STOPS TALKING! I swear! I don't get a moment's rest. You add that to all the dreams, to the going out and surveying the city and watching for trouble, to the school work and chores and homework, and that BAKA Chiba Mamoru always teasing me now and just... oh, everything.

I'm tired and I'm frustrated, and my grades are getting worse! And the more tired I am the worse the dreams seem to get. It's like it gets harder and harder to separate myself from dream-me, and then I wake up screaming, or if I wake up in the middle there are all these weird feelings in my body, and I want to find a way to relieve it, but I don't want to do THAT in real life. NOT YET!

I'm sixteen years old for crying out loud. I'm in tenth grade, in high school... and all I really want is to go to the arcade and have chocolate milkshakes and play Sailor V, and maybe stare a little at Motoki-onii-san. Cause it's harmless to stare at him. He has a girlfriend, so he would never want to do THAT with me. And now, even that is ruined because Mamoru-Baka now seems to spend every afternoon at the arcade all of a sudden, and plus Luna says our base is there, and I just want to be a normal girl!

And every day I end up running into Mamoru-baka. I mean that literally! Three days in a row before school... and once after school. Today in fact, when Luna and I were sneaking around trying to find out about the radio station. Cause there's something on the news about this sleeping sickness, but everyone who has it had a letter get read on the news on that talk show about love.

Luna and I couldn't even get in, and she gave me a disguise pen and wants me to go back after my family goes to bed. I really don't want to.

Tsukino, Usagi.

* * *

 **Friday 金曜日 - (Day 5)**

Dear Diary,

So I ended up in another battle last night. Except this time there was a man there with the Youma. He looked so familiar, but I can't figure out from where. I had to fight and he disappeared, and eventually I won, but it was close. I broke two of my fingers. They're almost healed now. Been almost twenty-four hours... but still. I'm not sure how I'm going to hide all these new injuries. Everyone knows I have klutz attacks, but even I'm not that bad. It's kind of cool that I heal so fast though.

I started having new dreams... and even though people aren't dying in them, they're almost as scary. It's dreams about Tuxedo Kamen, and he keeps trying to get me to do the things from the other dreams, and even though part of me says I'm not ready, the rest of me wants to, and then he starts to kiss me and I can't think, and then he is touching me places... and somehow it feels good and bad at the same time.

Cause here's the thing... In the other dreams I know I'm technically not the one it's happening to... but in these dreams it really is me. And sometimes in the dreams (and this is the second night I've had them, plus one when I fell asleep in class today) I can feel things happen, and it still feels real when I wake up. Like when he did THAT and pushed inside, for a minute after I woke up, mostly in shock, I felt it while I was awake (the same way I feel the sword) before it disappeared. And so even awake I know what we've done. But when it's happening I want it almost as much as he does. But at the same time I don't! AGGGHHH! It's so confusing.

I'm sitting in a booth at the arcade now, and every time I look up my eyes are drawn to that thick black hair on Mamoru-baka's head... and I want to put my fingers in it. I'm NOT like that! I'm NOT a bad girl! What is wrong with me?

Maybe I SHOULD talk to Luna about this.

Tsukino Usagi

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 7)**

Dear Diary,

DREAMS SUCK!

Yesterday I was in the park and Mamoru-baka came up and talked to me, and he was teasing me and he pulled one of the pigtails from my buns, and then laughed and called me Odango Atama again. I told him he was a baka and that he didn't have to be so mean to me, but he just laughed and pulled it again. I don't know what is wrong with me, but I sort of liked it that he was teasing me.

I don't know how to act around him now. There's something about him... I can't explain it. But it's like whenever he gets close there are all these butterflies in my tummy and my heart beats really face. My face even gets red. It isn't fair. And now _HE'S_ IN MY DREAMS TOO! What is wrong with me!? None of this makes any sense... But at the very least with Mamoru, I know who he is!

Cause in my dreams Mamoru-baka acts with me like the prince and princess did when they were on the balcony, and it's all hot and I like it, but then when I wake up I feel like I've done something wrong! None of this makes any sense anymore. I just want to be a normal girl. Is all of this happening because I'm Sailor Moon, or is it just something I have to deal with because I'm 'a teenager now,' as my mother likes to point out.

Luna says there is something strange we need to look into, plus I have to patrol. More later.

Tsukino Usagi


	2. Chapter 2: Week Two

**Updated 12/31/19**

* * *

 _ **SAILOR MOON'S HORRIFYING ADVENTURES  
**_ **WEEK TWO**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 8)**

Dear Diary,

 _ **PLEASE SAVE ME!**_ I don't want to be Sailor Moon! I don't want to have dreams anymore! I don't want to remember the dreams I've already had...

Okay. I'm better now. I just had to vent. You know what it's like? When you have a secret you cant ever tell anyone and you have a whole bunch of responsibility and its really scary and stuff. Yeah... That. And it's not just the secret itself, but what the secret means.

I have a family to think about.

There's my mom. Her name is Ikuko and she is really beautiful and nice and loving, and the BEST COOK EVER! She stays home and takes care of us, even though I know it wasn't always what she wanted. But she says she's happy to be a mom, and it makes her life better. She does all sorts of stuff for us, like making lunches and breakfasts and dinners and cleaning and cooking and shopping and always tries to help me with my math, even though I think she's worse than I am. She is funny too, especially around my dad.

His name is Kenji, and he's a reporter. He is overprotective and a bit insane when it comes to boys. I remember once, when I was twelve, this boy in class dropped off my missed work when I was sick and dad chased him down the driveway pelting socks at him. Dirty socks. That was so funny! He is really awesome. He likes to do stuff with us kids. Shingo and I even got him to play Sailor V with us!

Shingo. That's my little brother. He's really smart, but I won't tell him that. Nope, big sister rules, you know? Seriously though, he is actually not bad for a little brother. I mean, I know we fight and tease a bit, but I love him. And I know he loves me too. Even if he pretends to gag whenever I tell him. He is really smart though... and sometimes that can be a problem. Because some of the kids pick on him. It MAKES ME SO MAD! I just want to... to PUNISH THEM! Don't tell Luna I said that. Hee Hee.

I have a cousin too. Haruki. He will be moving here, I think mom said next week. His mom and my mom were sisters, and then when his mom died his dad took him and moved away so he could get away from the sad memories. But now his dad has terminal cancer. It's really sad. My mom cried about it at the dinner table. He will be moving in with us in a few weeks, and my uncle is going into Hospice, which means a nursing home meant for dying people.

I really love Haruki and I wish he didn't have so much to be sad about. He was always such a happy kid, a lot like me. He's almost eightteen! So much older than me. Maybe he can scare off that jerk Mamoru who KEEPS TEASING ME!

I didn't even tell you about that yet... Hold on... I have to talk to Luna. I'll be back.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

I'm Back!

Okay, so, one thing I didn't talk about last week, because I have to admit, I was a little embarrassed about it, was that I'd considered writing into the Radio Show, you know, the one with the Romantic Letters that was actually a fake show and was being run by a Youma? Yeah, that one. Well, I'd been thinking about writing a letter to Tuxedo Kamen, because I thought maybe I might love him. Luna said it was stupid, and eventually I listened.

Okay, but before I listened, I had the first few lines of a letter written. It said:

 _Dear Tuxedo Kamen, I want to thank you for saving me. I think you are really sweet and cute._

I had it all folded and crumpled in my bag, along with about a hundred million other papers...

Yes, I am in fact, that stupid, to leave a letter like that IN MY BACKPACK! Ugh. So today, when I was in the arcade, getting ready to play Sailor V, I was searching the bottom of my bag for some change and the letter fell out. Well, I didn't get to it before Mamoru did! UGH! And he read it and started laughing, and then he asked me where I was on the night of the Jewelry Store attack... and I was so flustered my face turned bright red and he starts telling me I have a dumpling brain to go along with my dumpling head, and basically says I was stupid for going out.

I was so upset I didn't even play Sailor V. I just ran out of the arcade, crying like a baby. Maybe I really AM a crybaby after all. HE JUST MAKES ME SO MAD! I mean, what did I ever do to him? I mean, sure, I hit him with a crumpled up test paper, but it's not like one tiny piece of crumpled paper can hurt someone. It wasn't like I threw a barbell at him or anything! Maybe I should...

And now we seem to LITERALLY run into each other everywhere. And he's at the arcade all the time too, and I just don't know what to do. Sometimes I can feel him getting closer and closer before he gets there, and I try to go a different way, but it's like I'm being pulled toward him by an invisible string that I can't even find to cut!

It's hard to look him in the face, because what if he figures it out about the DREAMS? I mean, what if he can see them in my eyes or something. I know it sounds crazy, but sometimes it feels like he can read my mind! And it's not like the dreams are, you know, PG rated. I have no control over the first one, the one I've been having for a while.

But shouldn't I have some control over the dreams with either Tuxedo Kamen or Mamoru? And the worst part is, I feel the exact same about all three of them. Its like I'm falling in love with three different guys, and I can NEVER TELL A SOUL! I just wish I knew _**WHY**_!?

Anyways, today at school people were starting to act a bit strange. Like they were all really excited about becoming idols, and I don't know. I guess part of me feels that way too, but I am so much more suspicious than I used to be. Besides, Luna said they are probably being controlled by something.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 9)**

Dear Diary,

Something strange is going on. Very strange. I thought this morning, maybe things were a bit too good to be true. Haruna-sensei wasn't acting normal. The other students were just plain bizarre... Nothing is right. I felt an odd... atmosphere? I don't know if that's the right word. But no one was acting normally. They all want to be idols all of a sudden. Pop-stars. But they can't ALL be pop-stars. Can they?

Naru wants me to sing a duet with her. Part of me wants to... like, really, really wants to. Which doesn't make sense. I mean for a little while I felt myself getting really excited, like the mood was catching or something. And then I felt this pressure and warmth in my chest, and all of a sudden I was feeling grossed out about the whole thing, like it was really wrong. What do you think it means?

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED...

Sorry about that... the bell rang before I could finish.

Okay, so school ended and everyone sort of went crazy. They all want people to ask for their autographs and all this other weird stuff... booking trainers and finding talent agents and... oh I don't know. I can't figure out what is going on! Luna says we have to find out what's happening. As if I hadn't already figured that out. These are my friends!

So now, I'm sitting in the arcade, trying to figure out where I should look. I'm thinking concerts or talent agencies or something. I've got the phone book, and I'm making a list, but I figured I needed to take break and drink this giant chocolate shake sitting in front of me... hee hee.

So, yeah, that's what's going on... except the reason I'm taking a break is that Mamoru started staring at me like I was doing something suspicious. I have Luna hiding under the table on the bench beside me, and I put my school bag over the phone book, and now I'm just gonna sit here and pretend to be a normal teenage girl. HA!

Normal my left foot! I just can't wait until Haruki gets here. That Mamoru won't bother me anymore! I can guarantee it! HE WONT STOP STARING! He's glaring at me! What could I have possibly done wrong now? I haven't even said a word... crap!

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED...

Okay, it's late now, and I'm at home, which I guess maybe I should leave my diary at home, but there really is no safer place than my subspace pocket.

What's that? you ask...

My subspace pocket is like... a place... where stuff I need to get disappears to, then reappears the moment I reach for it. Luna says it's endless, but I can't enter it myself. I don't really understand all of it... she started using words in a different language (from a planet called Mau) and my brain hurt. Hee hee.

Okay, so anyways... Mamoru decided he had to come figure out what the hell I was doing TALKING TO MY CAT and ACTING SMART! What the hell!? I mean I'm not stupid. I hate that he thinks that about me. I don't fail everything. It's just the dreams... More on THAT later... just remind me. Hee hee. I know you can't cause you're a book. Silly Usagi...

Anyways, I tried to pretend I wasn't doing anything, and made an excuse to leave the arcade, but Mamoru followed me. He says he thinks I'm suspicious. Well I was like, "Mamoru-baka, you need to leave me alone or I'll tell people you're a hentai." And he said... "Don't call me a hentai, or I'll show you what it means." ... So I took off running.

So the first place I ended up checking into was this talent agency that seemed to appear only two weeks ago out of absolutely nowhere... but it was just someone who moved to Tokyo from someplace in England because their only client is going to move here. Which I guess is cool, but it doesn't really get me anywhere, now does it?

So then Luna met back up with me. HOW DOES SHE ALWAYS FIND ME? Anyways, we went over to the concert grounds and there was this huge crowd of people listening to some new pop-star, except she wasn't singing, she was telling people they should all become pop-stars too. The whole thing was just so weird. So Luna and I tried to sneak in and look around, but we got blocked.

I wanted to use the Luna disguise pen but then I saw MAMORU! He was watching me! I thought I'd lost him, but he comes up to me and tells me I need to stop putting my nose in where it doesn't belong and that what I'm doing is dangerous. I told him to leave me alone and that I could handle myself. So he says if I can handle myself then to get away from him, and he backs me up against the side of the building and held me there.

I didn't even try to get away! What the hell is wrong with me? And he got closer and closer, and I was really worried he was going to try and kiss me, and I just stared at him! His mouth barely touched mine. Just like, a brush of lips, and he tasted like coffee and chocolate. And he's EIGHTEEN, and in my head I'm freaking, thinking about those dreams and that if I let him kiss me than I must be a bad person, but I couldn't move.

Part of me really wanted to kiss him back, and part of me wanted to run away screaming. He kissed again and again, and I didn't know what to do! What the hell is wrong with me!? So then HE SAYS, "I thought you could protect yourself."

And then he's wiping tears off my cheeks and I didn't even know I was crying, and he says he's sorry he scared me, but I'm just frozen. Just staring at him. I can't speak or move, and I don't know what to do! It was EXHAUSTING!

So Luna comes around the corner and sees him with me and she just loses it! GO LUNA! She jumped onto my shoulder and scratched his cheek. He yelled and finally pulled away, and still I'm just staring at him, not sure what to do or think or feel. Then Mamoru looks at Luna and says, "I wasn't hurting her." But Luna saw me crying and she knew something was wrong.

HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! That's what's wrong. I really want to march downstairs and tell my dad... but then I also want to give him more kisses. See? I'm going insane! I called it that first night. What with the crazy dreams and the Sailor Moon, and the boy... that I DONT THINK IS CUTE AT ALL! NO WAY!... kissing me, I mean, I really think I'm losing my mind!

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 10)**

Dear Diary,

Things are getting worse. School was technically open, but NO ONE WAS THERE. Luna and I are at the arcade, and the place is practically empty. Just me and Motoki and Mamoru, who is very obviously not looking at me. But with Mamoru here I can't go into the secret base, and I'm afraid if I leave he'll follow me again. What should I do?

CONTINUED...

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

Mamoru came and sat with me as soon as Luna ran off. I didn't know what to do! He apologized for making me cry, and I said it was okay. It went kind of quiet after that. We were both just sitting there, not even looking at each other. But I could feel him... the heat coming off of him or something. I'm not sure. But it was almost like we were holding hands even though we weren't touching.

So then he says, "I dream about you." Part of me really wanted to ask him what he meant. Then he describes a couple pieces, like the room with the generals, and I know he's telling the truth, and I realize he's the boy in the dreams, and if he's the boy, and I'm the girl, then maybe we were meant to meet.

I don't really want to talk about it any more right now. So I'll write more later.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 11)**

Dear Diary,

There is going to be a concert tomorrow. That weird pop-star that acts strange is the singer. Luna and I are going to go. We tried to sneak in today to check her out. I even used the Luna disguise pen... but something stopped me. Not someone. Something. Not so much a feeling... more a presence. But I don't know if that's right either.

So I turned around to head away, and I saw this man again. He's got this curly blonde hair, about two inches long. Bluish eyes. He seems so familiar. I know I've seen him somewhere, but I can't put my finger on it. It's important. I can tell you that much! Really important. There's something about him that makes the hairs raise on the back of my neck, but at the same time I feel like I'm supposed to help him. What could that MEAN?

Having no one at the school, it was actually closed for the day, which was so strange. My brother and mom and dad still seem normal, but then again, all of us were going to school and then busy with our other things. I mean Shingo has soccer and clubs and cram school after school, and I'm busy doing my Senshi stuff. (Senshi means soldier). Luna says that's what I am. A soldier. Only one of many.

I think maybe Sailor V is a Senshi too. Luna didn't say anything when I suggested it, but I could tell she was really thinking about it, so maybe she is. Or she could even be the princess.

But can I admit something to you... as long as you promise never to tell? I don't think Sailor V is the princess. I think... maybe I am. And that terrifies me. I can't be responsible for a whole bunch of other soldiers, but Luna says she will make me the leader whether I like it or not because of my instincts and because people like me. I mean is that really the kind of thing you want in a leader? Oh, yeah, that Usagi, sometimes she says stuff is good or bad, and she's right. Or, oh yeah, Usagi is so nice she just has to be the leader.

Pfft!

It's ridiculous. Between all my dreams and the feelings though... I have to admit I feel like I might be... HER. In my dreams my mother is the Queen. I really hope I'm wrong... so I'm going to keep trying to find her until I can figure it out for real.

The other reason I've started to think I might be, you know, is Mamoru. Hear me out before you just think I'm boy crazy. Ever since I met him my older dream is getting clearer. I can see his face now that I know he has the dreams too. He's the Earth Prince! He has the dreams too, and ever since he admitted it to me I feel like I can sense him around me.

What I didn't want to say yesterday (I guess I needed time to think about it) was that when he looked up after he said it, I looked right back at him. When our eyes met all I could think about was kissing again. I wanted him to kiss me, and to do the things from the dreams. I wanted it more than I wanted another chocolate shake or a new manga. I don't really understand why I feel so drawn to him, even if we were together in a different life.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 14)**

Dear Diary,

I swear I was intending to write Friday night when I came home, and then again on Saturday, but I broke my hand! And one of the bones in my foot, though I don't know which one. One of the metatarsals obviously, but I have no idea. That one still hasn't healed. Tuxedo Kamen (Mamoru) actually had to carry me home. Yeah, I really have a lot of explaining to do...

So there was this concert Friday night, and Mamoru was getting ready to leave the arcade at the same time I was on my way to go to it. So he tried to convince me to stay away but I couldn't for obvious reasons. I tried to convince him to go home and stay there... I wanted him safe. I mean I really want him to stay safe. So then we both pretended we were going home, but we didn't!

So I got to the concert and it was an energy suck fest. I mean the people there were barely holding on... and most of my classmates were in that audience. I got really mad when I saw Naru and I screamed for her to wake up. THIS IS THE THIRD ATTACK... AND THE THIRD TIME SHE'S BEEN CAUGHT IN AN ATTACK! It's like these Negaverse jerks have it out for her... or maybe it's because she's so close to me... OH NO! Am I putting her in danger? NO NO NO! I won't!

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

Sorry... I'm back now. Had to have a mini freak-out.

Anyways, there's this... Bluish Youma... thing. And I'm fighting her, and she sprays this stuff all over me, and it starts to cover me up and I can't get it off me and it's making me weaker and weaker and weaker, and Tuxedo Kamen had to wait until it had covered me completely before he could pierce it with a rose. Well he saved me, but then the creature turned on him, so I had to leap over a bunch of seats and pull him out of the way, but I broke my hand, and I still had to fight.

I stood up, and I used my tiara, but it went sideways because my hand hurt so much. So then the creature attacks again and I have to jump out of the way, except that goo had caught my foot again, and I didn't know, so I pulled too hard and broke my foot. Needless to say I screamed. And when I screamed, the pieces in my hair picked up the sound and amplified it and the Youma ducked and covered her ears.

I tried with my tiara again, with the other hand, and for some reason I said, "Tiara Encircle!" And my tiara caught the creature and then the tiara just got smaller and smaller and smaller until the Youma was dust on the stage. The goo disappeared and I fell instantly. My tiara came back to me, and I just lay there on the floor of the concert hall, and I didn't know how I was going to get home.

Until I heard my name. Yeah. Apparently as soon as I fell my henshin faded and Tuxedo Kamen automatically recognized me. So he picked me up and started carrying me away, hollering for Luna. And I knew.

I said, "Mamoru," and he smiled and then he let his henshin go too, and it was him. He wanted to take me to his apartment but I had to explain that my parents would lose it if I wasn't home by eleven.

And then he looked so sad I had to ask what was wrong. He shook his head, and said it wasn't the time to tell me but he would. And finally Luna was there and she saw us together and hissed and I told her it was okay and that Mamoru was going to protect me until he got me home. She tried hissing again and I told her who he really was, and then she jumped up onto my belly (Cause he was still carrying me) and just stared at him.

She asked if he was an enemy, and he met my eyes instead and said he could never be my enemy. And that seemed to settle Luna. But she's been hovering ever since I got home. Like she doesn't want to let me out of her sight. But considering Tuxedo Kamen and I are the ones doing the fighting, shouldn't she trust me a little more?

And Mamoru came to visit me yesterday too. Just climbed the tree and got onto the balcony and I went out and sat with him for a long time. My foot was already healing by then, but this morning I tripped when I was on my way back from the bathroom. Oops. But Luna says she thinks it will be healed by the time I wake up in the morning. I sure hope so, because if I have a dream I'm going to be racing to school like normal.

Oh yeah, now that I know Mamoru is both Tuxedo Kamen, and the prince, from before, all the dreams are clearer and I can always remember his face now. I can't remember all the other faces in the first dream yet, but I'm sure I will soon. I bet I have to meet and recognize them first, like I did with him. I don't know how to do that, but I'm sure I'll figure it out.

So, I bet you're wondering if Mamoru and I are dating... So am I!

He kissed me again, but it was only on the cheek. I think he's afraid of making me cry again. I guess I can't be mad about that. But he is two years older than me, and next year he will be going to college, and he is so smart and brave and handsome. And now that we aren't fighting I really like him so much more, but I don't know what to do, and I don't think he does either. Boys do mature slower than girls according to my mother. Tee hee.

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	3. Chapter 3: Week Three

**Author's Note:** Some events may be out of order in this story. I have chosen to add in some of the Anime Youma, and some of my own creations, as well as a few plot twists. I think people will enjoy them! I am also creating a new character... though I am not sure when this character will appear. I really hope you all like this chapter. If you do, please review. If you have suggestions, also, please review, or simply message me.

You may have noticed major changes from my other writing with this story. I assure you it is purely intentional. Usagi is a teenaged girl, not a married 35 year old with a grown child. She doesn't write like an adult. No one should expect her to. PS... I channeled my own teenage self to write this. Picturing myself in her shoes was fun and interesting.

 **Updated Author's Note (12/31/19):** There is a little bit added to this chapter, so be sure to look for it if you've read this before!

* * *

 **Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures**  
 **Week Three**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 15)**

Dear Diary,

Mamoru and I are officially dating.

Apparently this is a really big deal to every freaking female in the Juuban district. Girls I have never even met kept coming up to me all afternoon asking how I did it! I can't exactly tell them you have to be his soulmate to get his attention, but I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just told them I love him.

He has never dated anyone before, and his first kiss was mine too! So I guess he really didn't steal it. Hee hee. He says he just borrowed it and now we have to share. It was really kind of cute, but Luna rolled her eyes at us!

So I have to tell you how all of this came about...

He walked up the sidewalk to the house this morning, bold as you please, and knocked on the door before I was even awake! Apparently he talked to my dad and asked his permission to date me, before he even asked me if I wanted to date him! I have to admit I was a little annoyed, but my dad ACTUALLY LIKES HIM! What on earth they said to each other, I will never know, but he was invited to dinner at my house.

Well, while he and my dad are talking my mother storms into my room to get me up and showered and dressed. She even helped me with my hair this morning. She hasn't done that in a long time. She gave me strawberry lip gloss! Wow! I think my parents have been replaced by pod-people. Have you seen that movie? Freaky!

Anyways, so she tells me Mamoru is talking to dad and I start to freak out thinking I'm going to find his severed head in my breakfast bowl, but I get downstairs and the two of them are drinking coffee and debating about some article in the paper, happy as you please! What on earth is going on here? So I sit down to breakfast, which is rare for me, but with my mom all freaked out I had woken up pretty quick. I actually went to school with a full stomach for once! Weird, right?

So then Mamoru bows to my parents and walks me outside and he says he is going to be walking me to school from now on and asks if I am willing to be his girlfriend. He tells me my dad said it was okay and I think I nearly fainted when he said that. I looked back at my house and both my parents are smiling and waving, and poor Shingo looks just as shell-shocked as me. He shrugs when he meets my eyes and I shrug too because we know our parents.

So then I look at Mamoru and I nod my head and he kisses my cheek and I look back at my dad, and HE'S STILL SMILING! What on earth!? I mean seriously, pod-people!

Mamoru grabs my hand and walks me to school and he tells me that he will meet me at the arcade since I wont have detention, which means I will get out of school first for once. And the whole time, I'm thinking maybe I'm actually delirious or dreaming or something, but he just keeps holding my hand and walking right up to the gate of my school. And EVERYONE starts looking at us. Even the teachers were at their classroom windows. It was a bit strange. (I wish he didn't go to a private school)

So he leans in and gives me the sweetest kiss on the mouth, and I couldn't help but kiss him back. It lasted a few minutes, and by the time we parted I thought maybe I would pass out from lack of oxygen. Let me just put this out there... he tastes really good. Like coffee and chocolate. He only used his tongue a little, so it wasn't really gross or anything. It was actually really sweet and romantic.

He put his hand on my cheek and told me to have a good day. And I'm standing there staring at him as he walks away, until Naru, who was screaming like a crazy person, comes running up to me to make me tell her every detail. I left out the fighting parts and the dreams but I told her pretty much all the rest. She totally freaked out in a good way. And all day everyone kept coming up to me and asking how I am dating someone from Moto Azabu!

Meanwhile, Mamoru gets to the arcade and meets up with Motoki, and tells him he is dating me. Motoki laughs at him and tells him he'd already figured out we liked each other. So they go to school and they are still talking about the conversation with my dad, _**which neither one of them will tell me about**_ , and I guess people overheard and pretty soon everyone knows the completely unattainable Chiba Mamoru is actually dating, and "worse" (according to one of the girls who approached me in the bathroom at the arcade) he's dating a younger girl and says he's in love.

So when I get out of school everything is fine... until the private school lets out. I guess a whole bunch of people surrounded Mamoru to ask him about me, and how he got my dad to let him date me. By the time he got to the arcade I was, unfortunately, surrounded. All these girls were trying to tell me I had to break up with him and tell him to date them instead, and it really freaked me out. Naru was actually getting pretty pushy, telling people to back off and leave me alone.

Then Mamoru comes charging through the crowd and tells everyone to go away, and Motoki says if anyone else gets near me he will kick them out of the arcade! I mean, wow! So then Mamoru brings me over to the counter with Naru and Umino, and it's just the four of us and Motoki on the side closest to the break room and furthest from the door, so we can watch people coming and going.

Mamoru got me a triple chocolate shake, which I'd never had before, and tells me he has a secret addiction to chocolate, which is really cute! He ended up helping me with my math and English homework. The way he showed me I actually understood it. And the whole time he kept finding reasons to touch my hand or my hair or my back, and it gave me the shivers, and made me feel special and pretty.

After Naru and Umino left, and while Motoki was busy serving customers, Mamoru asked me why I was crying the first time he kissed me. I explained that it had been my first kiss and he was being scary so it wasn't like I'd imagined it to be. He got really sad and upset with himself, and then he grinned at me and told me it was his first kiss too. And he leans in and says he didn't steal the kiss, he just borrowed it, and I can have it back.

He puts one hand on my cheek and the other at the back of my neck and he pulls me toward him, but then stops and I know he's waiting for me to decide if I really want to kiss him. I do, of course, so I lean in and our lips meet and then he licks my lips and then his tongue is in my mouth and I feel like I'm floating away to heaven, and he pulls back so we can breathe and then kisses again and again. He tells me we can borrow each other's kisses forever, and it just made me melt. He is really good at making me feel special.

So then he walks me home, and he carries my bag and everything. He even helped me with my chores, which made them go by really fast. Then he created this whole bouquet of flowers for my mom, and another one of pink roses for me. I tied them up with a ribbon and put them in water. It just made me feel so good and warm inside my chest. And my mom says he's a charmer and that she liked what he said to my dad, but when I asked what he said, neither of them would tell me.

Even Shingo likes him! That I did not expect, but when Mamoru confessed he'd never played video games before, Shingo made him play Sailor V with him until dinner, and the two of them were laughing in the living room while I helped my mom in the kitchen. AND I DIDN'T BREAK ANYTHING!

Its actually really sad though, the reason Mamoru never played video games before. When Shingo said that to my parents, my mom asked him how someone his age had never played before, and he admitted he was raised in an orphanage. His parents died in a car crash on his sixth birthday. I couldn't help crying and just hugging him. So then my mother said he could call her Ikuko-mama, and he cried too and hugged her for a long time, and my dad patted him on the back. It was really sweet, but so very sad.

When dinner was over he said he had to go do his homework, and my mom didn't want him to leave since she found out he lived alone, but he said he was okay. She made him promise to call when he got home to let us all know he was safe and he blushed and hugged her again, then kissed me on the cheek and ran out.

So now, here I am, ready for bed, and all I can think about is Mamoru.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 16)**

Dear Diary,

Dating is fun and interesting. Being a superhero sucks. But dating another superhero who fights alongside you tends to make it easier to bear.

There are some things about it that are... different though. We had to fight this one weird one at about four in the morning. It looked somewhat like a human, but it had toys all over it. It was roaming around near the shopping district, outside a toy store. There were no stories of anyone hurt or anything. It just seemed to appear out of nowhere.

So I feel this gross feeling and I know I have to go, but I call Mamoru from the phone before I leave...

Luna says she's going to get us some communicators. Apparently we will be able to call each other if there is a Youma, and Luna said I would be able to see him on the screen. I think it's pretty cool to get a gadget like that. Anyways, back to my story.

I called Mamoru and he tells me that he can actually feel when I transform, but that he's really glad that I called him. So I jumped out my window, which is actually pretty cool, and I met him on the roof of the toy store and we just watched it for a minute since there were no people around to get hurt.

Mamoru suggested that I just use my tiara action without even announcing myself, which may not be very sporting, but considering the things want to suck all the energy out of every human they meet, I guess it isn't really a big deal. I grabbed the tiara and he stopped me and told me to whisper my attack, so I did and the tiara glowed with the same amount of power when I threw it, so I'm really glad he suggested it. It destroyed the Youma and neither of us was in any danger for even a second. That made me feel good, because the thought of him getting hurt...

Anyways, so here I am, back at home. He came back with me and stayed until I was safely in my bedroom before he left. I decided since it was already close to six it just wasn't worth it to go back to sleep, so I figured I would write in my diary, and had extra time to get ready for school. So that's what I'm doing now. Hee hee!

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 17)**

Dear Diary,

Okay, so one of the weird things about being a superhero is that I am even hungrier than I used to be! I don't tend to gain weight very well. I have a high metabolism. I sure hope I spelled that right. I've always been a bit underweight, so it's not like it's a new thing. Except now I'm losing weight, and it's really upsetting my mom and dad, and even Mamoru. I've only been doing this for a few weeks, but already I've lost seven pounds. Luna says she thinks it has something to do with the energy it takes to transform and the energy and exercise from fighting.

I'm hungry all the time though. It's like I never stop eating. Luna keeps telling me I should be more ladylike. It was really funny. She actually started calling me her little piggy! I laughed so hard! I really love Luna, even though she can be a bit bossy and a lot overprotective.

Well, anyways, I was talking with Naru about the problem at school. My mom is taking me to the doctor again this afternoon to see about getting a prescription for these shakes I used to have when I was little and wasn't growing very fast. Naru says she noticed my weight loss, and was worried.

Well Umino overheard all this, and he starts talking about how some people have the opposite problem and how our teacher Haruna-sensei is going to a gym and she's finally losing weight. To be honest I don't think she's overweight and I kind of snapped at Umino because I think it's rude to judge people based on their weight.

So, yeah. That was my school day. Mamoru met me at the arcade and we waited there for my mom to pick us up. He actually went with us to my doctor's appointment and he had a whole bunch of questions about foods that help people gain weight. He told the doctor how I eat a whole lot but I'm still losing weight. They ran a bunch of tests and some of it was on my thyroid again, but there were others and it was frustrating and took a long time.

Eventually they gave me two prescriptions. I have a medicine I have to take before breakfast every day and I have to drink those shakes again at least twice a day, but Doctor Mizuno says she wants me to try to drink four a day! That kind of sucks, but when my mom brought us to pick them up they had a lot of new flavors on the shelves. She got me chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, caramel, and coffee (I never used to like the flavor of coffee until I met Mamoru).

Mamoru stayed over for dinner, and helped me with my homework. He's been doing that since Monday, which is awesome because the way he says things I understand them. My family likes Mamoru as much as I do, so that makes me happy. He only ever kisses me on the cheek in front of my father. I asked him why and he says because my dad asked him to. Which surprised me. That he and my dad talked about him kissing me, I mean. Who would have ever believed my dad would let that happen?

Anyways, Luna says I should probably get to sleep, so I will write more tomorrow.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 18)**

Dear Diary,

So Naru is now going to the same gym as Haruna-sensei. A bunch of girls are going apparently. They wanted me to go with them, but I just cant. I cant lose any more weight. As it is, Mamoru and I do training every night now, and I have to patrol the city and fight big scary, sometimes slimy, monsters and it uses a lot of energy, so I have to drink stupid shakes. The doctor says if I don't gain weight it will mean more treatments.

Mamoru started making me all these weird snacks last night and he brought them this morning. I guess came up with them after he asked the doctor, and then also did a bunch of research. The weirdest one is actually the best tasting. He says it's his own blend of something he calls pemmican. It's an ancient Native American food he found online. Back when they made it they had buffalo and elk and stuff, but he used pork. Anyways it is a mixture of meat and fat and he added some fruit to it so it would taste good. And it really did! He made other things too, but it was the best and he says now he knows how he can make it again.

He showed it to my mom and she got really interested in it and started asking questions and they talked about cooking for a bit before we left for school. He always walks me to the gate and kisses me goodbye. Then he uses the new communicators to check on me at lunch time...

I forgot to tell you about those! Okay, so they look a bit like a watch, but if you flip up the watch face there's a screen on one side and keypad on the other. On the watch face are a bunch of planetary symbols (Luna says they belong to the other Senshi) and his is the earth and mine is the moon. Then there are the symbols for the directions, North, South, East, and West. She says these belong to the Shitennou. There's one for the sun too, and another moon one, but that one is blue for some reason. Luna wasn't sure why. She said she didn't remember why it was there, but that she felt like she had to add it. Weird right? If I press one button on the keypad a full keyboard appears, but it's kind of like a hologram I can touch.

… So anyways, he always checks on me and reminds me to eat and drink my shake and sees how my day is going. Today at lunch I was having a really rough time because Umino and some of the other boys were acting strange. They were mean to the girls and I think Umino was trying to kiss me. And Naru was acting so tired and so was Haruna-Sensei, but then Umino was really mean to her and she fell and she didn't wake up so they sent us out to lunch early, and then when Mamoru called I was crying.

We'd already been outside for about twenty minutes and Umino had pushed me up against a fence to try and kiss me, and I'd had to run away from him. Something strange is going on, and I don't understand it. So as soon as I answered Mamoru he checked himself out of school and came to get me. He called my mom and she checked me out too and he brought me to the arcade for a shake and I told him about what was going on.

Luna met up with us and we went into the command center. When we looked over a map of Tokyo we could see dark spots spreading out from the gym and from this fortune teller place. That has never happened before, according to Luna. She says she thinks it is because our power is growing and the computers are linked to our power somehow. So we went to the fortune teller place because the boys are scary and we already knew Haruna-sensei went to the gym.

We found a Youma and Mamoru and Luna talked and Mamoru suggested that this time I call out my presence so we could be sure who the Youma was disguised as before attacking. We wouldn't want to attack a human. So we, already henshined of course, both called out and demanded the Youma show itself, and it was the fortune teller, and Mamoru threw a rose at it and I threw my tiara at the same time. Mamoru's rose made a vine thing come out of it and surrounded the Youma so it couldn't fight and my tiara destroyed it.

Then we had to go to the gym, and guess who I found there? Can you guess? I bet you can! _**NARU**_! What the heck? Why is she always around when there is an attack? She seems to get targeted a lot. And I asked if it was my fault, but Luna and Mamoru think it's just because the attacks seem to be concentrated in the same area.

Anyways, she was in this weird chamber that was sucking her energy, along with a couple other girls from my class. I confronted the weird person in charge of the gym and he set these normal people on us, but there were these bands on their heads that were brainwashing them, so I had to break the bands, and to be honest it wasn't easy. I had to use my tiara and make sure I didn't hurt them when I threw it. I had to ricochet them one to the other, and it was much more a mental thing than I ever could have imagined. I can tell my tiara exactly what I want it to do.

So finally I had destroyed the bands and I was really relieved. I got Naru and the others out of the chambers they were in, and laid them out on the ground, but then the guy in charge came back and he was mad that the guys he had set against me were no longer under his control. He started screaming at Mamoru and me, and suddenly I remembered him. Not just from the other fights. No I really remembered him.

I told you about all the dreams, and the prince's guard right? The four generals... Yeah... he was one of them. But now he was fighting for the other side because he had been brainwashed, and I started crying as soon as I recognized him, and he said he couldn't believe a crybaby had beaten him, and then he was going to disappear, but I begged him to wait and he took a step closer to me, and I knew it really was him.

I asked him if he remembered us, and Mamoru gave me a strange look and then he looked back at the guy, whose name is Jadeite. And he gasps really loud and covers his mouth, and I knew Mamoru was remembering too, and he holds out his other hand to the other man, and tells him we can save him, but Jadeite just disappeared.

So even though we saved and healed a bunch of people I am feeling really sad. I can't believe the Negaverse already has one of the Shitennou. I wonder if the others are safe or if they were taken too.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Friday 金曜日 - (Day 19)**

Dear Diary,

Tonight I am going on my first official date with Mamoru. He is taking me out to eat and see a movie. I'm really excited and can't seem to sit still this afternoon. He brought me straight home after school so we could both get ready. I did have enough time to drink a milkshake though, before he and Motoki showed up at the arcade when they got out, so that was nice.

My mom will be up in a minute, and she says she's going to let me wear mascara and eye shadow. She's going to teach me how to put on make-up! I can't even believe it! She used to say she wouldn't let me use it until I was eighteen, but she says she knows Mamoru will be respectful. That makes me happy.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

Okay, so let me tell you all about my date. Mamoru picked me up at six, and my dad told him to have me back at ten-thirty and to call if we would be late. Mamoru nodded that he would, and he grabbed my hand and led me out to his car. I didn't even know he had a car! I never thought to ask about it. He took me to a place that serves Italian food, and we had spaghetti. I like food from other cultures. Don't tell anyone, but I'm not a sushi fan. Hee hee!

Dinner was great, and Mamoru and I talked and laughed and had a wonderful time, and then he took me to see a movie, which was awesome. He had me home at ten-fifteen, and he kissed me before we got out of the car, but then when he walked me to the door he kissed my cheek again. My mom and dad were peeking out from the living room window, and both of us could tell, so we laughed.

I mean it was just a great date. Like how he kept touching my hand and kissing my palm, and how he played with my hair, and how in the theater he wrapped his arm around me, and how neither of us could tell you what we watched because we spent the whole movie kissing.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Saturday 土曜日 - (Day 20)**

Dear Diary,

Shingo really upset me today. He went and got this weird pet called a Chanela. As soon as he had it he started acting strange. Like he was unable to do anything but look at thing. I admit it was soft and smelled good, but something was wrong with it, and I could tell Shingo was getting weaker and weaker. Mom and I were freaking out. He didn't even get up to play Sailor V! That was scary.

Luna and I looked at each other and I told my mom I was going to try and find out what was going on. She gave me a strange look, but I had to let her know! I just had to! So I left and called Mamoru on the communicator, and we went to where I was feeling a strange energy coming from and there was a pet shop with a whole bunch of the strange creatures.

It turned out that the shop owner had been knocked out and hidden in the back room, only to be replaced by a look-alike who was selling the creatures to everyone. When she finally closed the shop we were still hidden inside and she started saying strange words about making the Chanelas collect energy for the Negaverse, so I took her out with my tiara.

When I got home Shingo didn't even remember the strange pet. I met my mother's eyes and nodded and I think she might know my secret now. Mamoru had come back with me and he ate dinner with us. I really want to tell my mother about being Sailor Moon. I know Luna thinks it's a bad idea, but Mamoru, who adores her and calls her Ikuko-mama says she deserves to know the truth.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

It is really late, and my mom just left my room. I had to tell her. The truth is she already knew though. At least some of it. Mamoru had talked to my dad about how I was special and was a protector, and the two of them had talked and she figured I was Sailor Moon and told him so, and now they both know, and my mom hugged me and thanked me for saving Shingo and made me promise to be really careful. She says tomorrow we will all talk about it, and Luna agreed to explain it to them both, and Mamoru is going to come over right after Shingo goes to his friend's house.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 21)**

Dear Diary,

It's been a very long day! Shingo left right after breakfast, and Mamoru came over and Luna and I went downstairs and talked to my parents with him. It was a long discussion, and I showed them my Sailor Moon henshin, and Mamoru showed them his Tuxedo Kamen henshin, and Luna explained that there were others, and then she also told them she thought we were the reincarnated prince and princess, which surprised me and Mamoru, because even though we both suspected it, we hadn't really said anything to Luna. She said the Shitennou were the prince's protectors, and the Inner Senshi were the princesses protectors, and that as soon as we found them we would all be safer.

Anyways, after that, Luna gave my parents a special communicator that they could use to contact us, and that we could send a note to when we were done with a battle. My dad was really worried. He had figured some of it out based on his discussion with Mamoru, but he still wouldn't tell me the rest of the talk they had, even after Mamoru left. He just said it was man-talk, whatever that means.

So, Mamoru stayed for dinner, and Shingo came home then, and he was really excited to see Mamoru and the three of us played Sailor V. Mamoru helped me with my homework and then he went home, and now I am sitting in my room and I am really tired. It wasn't physically demanding today, but emotionally I feel wrung out!

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	4. Chapter 4: Week Four

**Author's Note:** If you've read a lot of my stories, you know I can't seem to help but add a few of my own characters... repeatedly. So here I am introducing you to Haruki. You can find his information on my profile page, or learn about him through the other stories.

Also, I am creating a new character for this story. I hope to have this new one out next chapter. I do apologize for the time it takes to update... I tend to lose myself a bit and get distracted by writing other stories. I'm also working on my secret Christmas project, which will be released, ONLY AFTER IT IS FINISHED! Yay! Now read and have fun!

 **Updated Author's Note** (1/1/20) **:** This chapter has been updated and some scenes have been altered.

* * *

 **Dear Diary**  
 **Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures**  
 **Week 4**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 22)**

Dear Diary,

It's been a really hard day. I didn't go to school today because last night my uncle died. So my dad asked me to go with him and pick up Haruki. My cousin is usually a lot like me. He's always happy and smiling and laughing. Everyone loves him. He has this bright coppery red hair, and a few freckles (He's half American). Everyone loves him. He's just so easy to love.

We left at five in the morning. It was a long drive. We had to go to Kofu, which isn't too far I guess, except that there was a lot of traffic in the city, and I got a little car sick. I didn't tell my dad though, because I knew why he wanted me to go with him. Haruki needed someone like me today. My dad knew it, I knew it, heck, everyone knew it.

Mamoru asked us to send him a message when we got there, and we did, but he was in class and couldn't respond right away. Haruki is Mamoru's age, and I kinda wish we could have brought him, but we decided we couldn't both leave Tokyo at the same time. Then there would be no one to protect people if there was an attack. The possibility of an attack worried me the whole way there too.

Going into Haruki and his dad's apartment was... depressing. It was just a little one bedroom because my uncle had been in hospital bed in the living area. Haruki was working a part-time job, going to school, and taking care of his dad all by himself. A nurse came in once a day, but that wasn't a lot of help. I wish he had told us earlier how hard things were for him, but my dad said that he never would have. If his dad hadn't called my dad we probably never would have known he needed help.

Haruki was really sad, and it was hard to see my normally bright and happy cousin so miserable, so I cheered him up as best I could by telling him stories about people in Tokyo. His dad is going to be driven there sometime tonight to be laid to rest with his mom, and he was thinking about that, and said he wished he could be with him for the drive, but my dad said it wasn't a good idea. His dad wasn't Japanese, but he has lived here for so long that I don't think anyone in America really remembers him. I guess the ways over there are different, but since he is our family, we have to do things our way. Does that make sense?

Anyways, we had to do a bit of packing, but his neighbors came to help us a little. There actually wasn't much. Haruki had sold a lot of his stuff to pay for things they needed. It was sort of sad because Haruki's stuff mostly fit into two small boxes, his back pack, and a suitcase. The rest of the stuff he said he didn't want, so his neighbors are going to take care of it.

We didn't get back to town until dinner time, and Mamoru was waiting for us with my mom and Shingo, and the two boys had cleaned out the room for Haruki and had helped my mom with the laundry and stuff. Haruki and Mamoru seem to get along pretty well, and he talked more and even laughed a couple of times. Especially when Mamoru tugged my hair and I yelped a little. But then he said my nickname in front of my cousin so I smacked him and said his.

Have I told you those yet? No?

He calls me Usako, and I call him Mamo-chan. I know, it's really cutesy but it fits us.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 23)**

Dear Diary,

So I met someone famous! I mean it! I really did. He's a musician name Amade Yusuke. It was really weird to run into him because when I had been hanging out with Naru, she mentioned him and we played some of his music. That was only a couple hours before I met him!

It was raining out, and he was running and bumped into me. For a second I was sort of mad because I landed in a puddle, but then I saw how scared he looked. He plays Jazz music, and I guess he was at the recording studio place. Well, anyways, he's in love with this girl who works there name Akiko, and he was trying to confess to her, but then Akiko gave him his recording back accidentally when they got interrupted, and then he was being chased by a monster.

So I figured out a Youma was after him and walked him to work. Then I called Mamoru and Luna. Anyways, I wasn't allowed in the club because I was too young, and neither was Mamoru, so we used the disguise pen to make us older. Luna pretended to be my scarf, which was pretty funny, and Mamoru and I kept laughing.

When he was done performing Yusuke left and went down to the parking garage, and this Youma, who called herself Kyurene came out and attacked him. We all ran in then, so she took the tape and flew away. We got into a car with Yusuke and ended up at Jam Records and I saw it land on top of the building so we all went running inside because Akiko works there so he wouldn't stay behind.

So we bust into this room where everyone is sleeping and the Youma is putting the tape into the machine. And we know something bad is going to happen if the tape gets played, so Luna jumps over and knocks it away and then carries it off under one of the desks. The Youma was so focused on getting it back that I just charged my tiara and killed it without it even seeming to know I was there.

Yusuke was still hurt from the attack in the parking garage and Akiko started taking care of him, and told him he should have been more careful because he could have hurt his hands. Mamoru and I, still in our hero forms, said goodbye, and then we left. Mamoru reminded me to send the all clear to my parents, and then he walked me home.

I called Naru and told her I had met Yusuke, but she didn't believe me. So I told her I thought he would be getting married soon, and she laughed. That's okay though, because I'm pretty sure he will be announcing his wedding any day. Tee Hee. If he doesn't propose now then he is really dumb.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 25)**

Dear Diary,

We all got a bit of a shock today. I don't know what to think anymore! My whole world just turned upside down in the space of a few minutes, and I don't think it will ever be the same. So, let me just tell you how this started...

This afternoon we were all walking back from the arcade (by all, I mean myself, Mamo-chan, and Haruki) when we heard shouting. I told Haruki to run home and Mamo-chan and I went into an alley to henshin. We both transformed and ran back out, only to find something we never expected.

In the park, fighting of a Youma with a sword of all things, was a young hero with brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a white-ish slivery outfit with shades of blue mixed in. There was armor over it, with blue and sliver imbedded in it. The biggest surprise was who the hero was. My little brother Shingo!

I moved in front of him without even thinking and screamed at the Youma. The little red hair pieces picked up the sound and blew the Youma over backwards. It must have tumbled over five times before the womanish... thing stood back up and started throwing candy at me. I didn't even think about it. My little brother was behind me. I grabbed my tiara and shouted "Moon Tiara Protect," and tossed it over my head. This shield came up over all of us, all sort of silver and glowy.

Then Tuxedo Kamen (My Mamo-chan) tossed these strange new roses that exploded the moment they touched the Youma. It was knocked down again and struggled to rise this time. I grabbed my tiara and threw it at the creature, powering it up on the fly. The Youma turned to dust.

I turned and checked my brother over, then whispered for him to go to the alley. Standing right behind him though was another new warrior. This one was in shades of yellow, orange, and red, with bright red hair, green eyes, and freckles across his nose. My cousin Haruki.

Mamo-chan took him to the alley too while I ran and checked on the kids who had been drained by the Youma. I immediately called for emergency services, as three of them weren't sitting up like the rest. They'd been exposed more than the others. They would recover, but they might need to be hospitalized like Naru was and Haruna-sensei was when they were too drained.

So after the emergency responders took them (I had watched from the branch of a tree to make sure they stayed safe) I went into the alley myself and let go of my henshin as well. Shingo and Haruki stared at me. Mamoru rolled his eyes, which I thought was funny. He'd tried to tell them it was me, but I guess they didn't want to believe him.

I sort of dragged them both home, sending a message to Luna on my way so that she could prepare my parents. I kind of felt bad for them. Can you imagine finding out both your kids, plus your nephew, and your daughter's boyfriend are all super heroes? I can't even begin to think what they were going through!

So we get home and I'm sort of freaking out. Because you have to remember, I'm sixteen, but my brother is only thirteen! How am I supposed to make sure he doesn't get hurt? But Luna insisted we all had to train, even him, because he could get hurt if he didn't know how to control his powers.

Basically, my whole family is in an uproar. My parents wouldn't even let Mamo-chan leave because they're so worried about all of us. I think my dad has this idea that if he keeps us all here there wont be any Youma, which is silly, but also makes a weird sort of sense if you're a parent I guess.

So my boyfriend is in the bedroom across the hall from me. It's a good thing we have a big house. At this rate it will be full inside a month! I think my parents sort of want to keep track of all of us who become heroes now because they think maybe if they help us they can hide our identities and protect us in other ways.

And now my mom and dad are taking over for Mamo-chan. They want to become his legal guardians because he just has a lawyer and the guy apparently never checks on him, and my dad did a bunch of research on the guy and thinks he might be stealing some of Mamo-chan's money. Which is awful. His parents left him that money, and it should be all his by rights.

So, now I'm just sitting here in my room, and I can't sleep. And I can't help but think I'm the only girl hero and it's sort of weird because I think even my little brother thinks he has to protect me. Being a girl doesn't mean I'm not strong! So I decided to write, but I still can't sleep! Ahhh!

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Friday 金曜日 - (Day 26)**

Dear Diary,

The shock still hasn't worn off. So I get downstairs this morning and my dad and Mamo-chan are arguing over some politics thing that I didn't really care about. But I kinda thought it was cute. Haruki was drinking almost as much coffee as those two. I made hot chocolate for me and Shingo and some tea for my mother and we all sat and ate breakfast.

I have to admit, I didn't sleep much last night.

So then my dad says he wants Mamo-chan to move in with us. This is the man who once chased Umino down the street with the hose! The same one who pelted dirty socks at a boy bringing me my homework. The same one who chased one boy away with gardening shears when he kept asking for dates after I told him no. This, my dear diary, is the man who wants my BOYFRIEND to move in with us!

If that happens I don't think I'll ever even get more than a peck on the cheek again. AHA! It's his master plan! Oh my dad is good! If my boyfriend moves in, he can keep an eye on him. Why didn't I think of that? My father is a genius!

Oh! Speaking of geniuses... there's a new girl at my school. She was at a private school because she's really smart. I mean, genius level smart. Best grades in the district and a genius IQ. Anyways, she's in my class now.

I got really mad today though, because people were making mean comments about her, calling her stuck up and a snob and saying she thinks she's better than everyone. It's so obvious that isn't what it is. She's just really shy. And really smart. So she spends most of her time reading books alone in the library. Who cares?

I went over and talked to her. She's really sweet. I found out I actually sort of know her. I met her before when she went to see her mom once, who happens to be my doctor, while I was there. She's really nice.

Well, I convinced her to go to the arcade with me to wait for Mamo-chan and Haruki and Motoki-onii-san. And I showed her Sailor V and got her to try to play, and she beat the game. On her first try. But then she looked at her watch and seemed to get scared, before she ran off to cram school.

There's something special about her. I felt like I should know her. I don't know how else to explain it.

Now I'm home. My homework is all done, thanks to Mamo-chan helping me with my math and Haruki helping me with my English. His dad was American so he speaks English fluently. I hope I spelled that right.

Anyways, I am going to go help my mother cook. She's trying to teach me (but I don't think I'll ever be any good at it).

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 28)**

Dear Diary,

There is soooo much to tell you today! I'm going to go in order, so bear with me.

Friday night my dad came home very angry. It turns out the lawyer who was Mamo-chan's guardian was stealing from him. My dad had the guardianship changed to himself and my mother, with his permission of course and had Kobayashi-san become his lawyer. He's very good and has been friends with both my parents for years, since they were in school. He said that the guy stole a bunch of money by pretending it was from "Mamoru's monthly expenses." He added money to the rent and grocery budget, and just all sorts of things. He even stole the amount of school tuition from his high school. Mamo-chan has a scholarship for his grades so he doesn't have to pay anything.

I guess he stole millions of yen over time. Mamo-chan was upset, but not nearly as upset as my dad and mom. I didn't know this, but Mamoru has a lot of money, and what the lawyer took was just a drop in the bucket (that's what Haruki said when he heard) and Mamoru isn't going to be really hurt by it. I guess it's not something he thinks about because other than his car and his motorcycle he doesn't really spend a lot of money. But my dad says its the principle of the thing, which means it doesn't matter how much he took, just that he took something that wasn't his.

So, yeah, that happened. My dad is pressing charges, but they don't think they'll recover his money or anything. That's sad, but the money isn't as important to Mamo-chan. It's not that important to me either. I mean, yeah you need money to buy food and a house and stuff, but if both of us work... Yes, I'm already thinking of a future with my Mamo-chan. I want to marry him and have lots of kids. I haven't told him that of course. It's still way too soon.

Anyways, so on Saturday, Luna and I were walking when I felt something strange. Like an evil feeling. And we passed by the cram school when we felt it. The one right by the arcade. So then we saw Ami at the library and she said she had to go there, but I didn't want her to go, but she looked scared and said she had to.

She left behind this disk when she left, and I was going to run after her and give it to her when Luna said we should check it out because it was from the cram school. So we put it in one of the computers, and it was a brainwashing disk. We found out when I hit the computer because I couldn't figure out how it worked, and then this other screen sort of showed up underneath the stuff that was there and a voice was saying to give the Negaverse energy and intelligence.

So I pressed the button to reach Mamo-chan and Haruki and Shingo, and then I took off running. I couldn't wait for them! I had to save her. I just knew there was something special about her. So we got there and she was the only one who didn't seem to be in a trance except this lady in a lab coat. But when I showed up as Sailor Moon the lady became a Youma and grabbed Ami around the throat.

And started throwing razor-sharp papers at me!

We fought for several minutes, and then Tuxedo Kamen and Sun Knight (Haruki) and Blue Moon Knight (Shingo) all showed up. And then there was a lot more fighting, and Ami was thrown to the ground, and I thought for sure she was a goner because the Youma turned on her. Then Luna threw this little pen at Ami and she caught it and held it up. She yelled "Mercury Power Make Up!" and became Sailor Mercury. (I'm not the only girl hero anymore! Yay!) And she yelled Shabon Spray and threw this mist at the Youma, and then Sun Knight hit it with this Solar Flare attack that was really bright and it disintegrated.

We brought Ami home with us, cause it's kind of scary finding out you're a super hero. So then my mom called her mom to come over for dinner and she got there and when Ami and Luna explained she got really scared, but my dad told her how afraid he still was, but that we all trained every day and worked hard and that some things seemed to come on instinct and she seemed to feel better.

Luna gave Ami a little computer. She's really smart, so it was something she needed. And right away she was able to use it. She started scanning everyone in the room, and she noticed that all of us were sort of changing. Me and Mamo-chan had already changed a lot. Our DNA wasn't the same as a normal human anymore. She used a lot of big words I didn't really understand. But her mom said we couldn't go to the ER or anything anymore unless it was a last resort.

I got to tell her all about the subspace pocket and what a henshin was and everything. She sort of clung to me a bit, and I knew she was a bit nervous. I think we're going to be really good friends.

Anyways, today she came for her first training, and her mom came to see. But the problem is we need a better place to train. We sort of just henshin and practice in the park because we can't lead the Negaverse home. So we have to find a place for that.

I almost forgot to tell you about this...

Yusuke and Akiko eloped on Friday. And today I just received a package from them. His new CD was inside, and it's called "Moonlight Lady," and the front cover is a shadow figure of me (as Sailor Moon) in front of a crescent moon!

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	5. Chapter 5: Week Five

**Author's Note:** I know I was planning to introduce the new character here... but this is already almost six thousand words... and it's been a couple weeks in the writing, so I have finally finished it, and I'm giving it to you now. I really hope you like it. Please keep in mind I might not be updating as fast for a bit because my hip has been really bothering me. Believe it or not I wrote all of the entry for Tuesday on my phone in the middle of the night when the inspiration hit me. LOL. Never know when it's going to happen. Some of this chapter was written weeks ago, and some I just added, so it might be a bit spotty. If you see anything I need to fix, please let me know.

 **Updated 1/1/20**

* * *

 **Dear Diary:  
** **Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures  
** **Week 5**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 29)**

Dear Diary,

 _Mamoru & Usagi_  
 _Usagi + Mamoru_  
 _Mamo-chan and Usako_  
 _Mr. & Mrs. Chiba Mamoru_  
 _Chiba Usagi_

You're probably thinking I'm pretty stupid huh? I can't seem to help myself… and I don't think I want to. I'm in love, and I am happy, and I want to keep being happy.

Anyways… I really like having Ami around. She is very shy and studies a lot (Her mom says too much and could I please remind her she is in middle school and get her to act like a kid once in a while). So I will get her to play and have fun like I do for my Mamo-chan, and she and Mamoru both will help me buckle down when I have to.

We are in the same class thankfully, so I know it will be good. We spent lunch under a pretty tree with Naru and Umino. It was nice to see her start talking to them. And now that Umino knows she is nice but really shy, soon the whole school will know, so that means people wont say mean things anymore.

Anyways, no Youma attacked today, and it was really quiet.

I think my dad finally has Mamoru convinced about moving in. I am telling you, my father is an evil genius. I will never get kissed if he moves in here!

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **AN:** This next entry has a bit of detail about female issues. If that makes you squeamish, skip to the next entry… because I am writing AS a freaked out teenager dealing with things for the first time. (And I must admit I had to look into a few of my old journals to get a feel for writing this. LOL)

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 30)**

Dear Diary,

Being a woman SUCKS! I don't want to be a woman. Not today. Not ever! And that is all I have to say about that!

Okay… its not… but this is going to be hard to write.

So I absolutely love my boyfriend. I adore him. He is smart and funny and kind. He makes me feel special. But there is absolutely no way I am leaving my bedroom and facing him this morning. Maybe ever again… I think I will just stay right here and hide forever.

You think I am overreacting don't you?

How would you feel if you woke up and your lower half, plus your bed was completely soaked in blood, and you screamed thinking you were _**dying**_ , to have every male in the house INCLUDING YOUR BOYFRIEND come into your room to kill whoever was attacking you and see that?

Exactly! I rest my case!

Worse though, is my mother coming in and telling everyone it was okay, I was having my period, and I was a WOMAN NOW! And my brother starts asking what she meant… Can a Youma just show up and kill me now? Please?

So right there, in front of all of them, my mother says it means I can have babies. And starts talking about added responsibility and all this other crap… meanwhile I'm sitting in bed, still bleeding all over myself. Arghhhh!

And Mamoru starts backing away and blushing and not even looking at me, like me being a woman makes me a pariah. I can't look at him ever again. Not after this!

So the guys finally go, and my mom helps me get cleaned up and shows me how to use pads and tampons. I got into the shower and just cried. And when I say I cried, I mean I sobbed the whole time. Not that pretty crying that the popular girls do either! Nope, big ugly crying.

I washed myself and tried to put in a tampon but it hurt and I screamed for my mother. She said it was because I am a virgin, and I asked what she meant. Apparently there's this little thing inside a girl like a thin piece of skin but its not skin. It's called a hymen, and in some girls it's really close to the outside and a bit thicker than it should be, and apparently the tampon was pressing on it. She said she had one like mine and we have to go to the doctor for it.

So she tells me to put on a pad instead and says Dr. Mizuno can break the hymen for me. And I am totally freaking out about this, but she says otherwise it happens the first time I have... Nope. Still can't say it. Still too embarrassed. She means the thing that happens in my dreams. I told you about those, so I don't have to say it.

Luna says I am being ridiculous and if I can't even write the word I have no business dating. Ugh. She doesn't understand. I wasn't ready to grow up! Now she won't stop saying the word until I say it. Isn't she supposed to be the mature one here?

Fine! Sex.

It can be surgically removed, or it can be broken during sex.

Silence. Finally the cat acts like a cat!

Mom let me stay home today. She told me all about periods and what happens to your body the rest of the month. And she told me that's why my breasts have been hurting and I asked why those had grown years ago but I was only getting my period now and she didn't know. And having a period sucks… Especially with hair down there.

I'm miserable and I want someone to hold me and tell

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED...

Stupid Negaverse. Stupid Youma. Stupid WORLD!

At least I got to moon dust the Negatrash, but because everyone else was in school I was on my own. I got hit with this jet of water right in the belly and it made me cry and THE YOUMA LAUGHED AT ME! So I hit it with my best tiara throw yet. I really only have to think hard and my tiara does what I want, which is awesome. So I had it circle around and around and keep it off balance and then I took the thing right through the belly. Laughing at me! Now it got to see how I felt!

Is it bad that I feel guilty for dusting the thing? Ugh! What is wrong with me? Now I am crying over a Youma!

I want a nap… and to go back to yesterday and pretend I am a kid again. Is that so much to ask?

Especially now that I know if I ever got brave enough to do the things in my dreams it could lead to babies!

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED...

I just got back from the doctor. She says the reason I am "finally" (her words, not mine) having my period is because I am on my thyroid medication. She gave me a couple samples of different medications that are mostly tylenol or ibuprofen but have stuff in them that helps with cramps and bloating. And then she suggested a treatment I was really on board with! CHOCOLATE! Apparently it releases happy hormones like sereoton… Luna says its serotonin. Anyway, isn't that just the best!? And she said I gained a pound! That is awesome. My mom was a bit freaked cause she thinks I should gain more but then Dr. Mizuno reminded her (remember this is Ami's mom so she knows) that I have been training every day and fighting Youma plus all the other stuff I do.

So then my mom was like, "should we put her back on the IV?" and I wanted to run screaming. Fortunately the doctor had my back on this one! Whew!

So then my mom starts talking to her about the problem with my hymen. It's not like I can go to a normal OBGYN. I don't know what all the letters stand for but its a lady and baby doctor. So then I have to get on the exam table and my legs are in these stirrup thingies and fifteen minutes later she says I am all done but to use a pad for the rest of the day.

It is really sore down there but my mom says it wasn't as bad as what she went through and be thankful we caught it now instead of my wedding night like happened to her. I didn't ask for details, cause ewww! I really don't want to hear about her and my dad... GROSS!

So after that my mom took me to the arcade and we both had triple chocolate shakes. She told me that girls have a lot more to worry about than boys do. The doctor helped explain a lot of it, but for my mom the biggest part was worrying about pregnancy and having protection. And also always having supplies. So we went shopping together and she showed me all the different types. There was even a pack for teenage girls so they can find the right size and strength tampons and pads and pantry liners… it was sort of overwhelming but I was so thankful to have my mom there.

Now we are back home and I have to admit I do feel better about everything. My mom cuddled with me, and it made me feel so much better. And she said now we get to terrorize the guys together cause our cycles are synced (which means they happen at the same time, see… I am learning). And we laughed about some of the things I was feeling earlier and how I cried because I hit the Youma in the belly and felt guilty.

Mom says she gets all weepy or angry and really cuddly too. So we just sat on the couch together munching on chocolate and talking. It was really awesome.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED...

My boyfriend is the best! I guess he talked to my dad or something cause my mom said my dad does this for her too (or really similar). He brought me a whole bunch of flowers. He made them for me. There were pink, white, and red roses and pretty babies breath and it was all wrapped with a ribbon and being held by a very pink stuffed bunny. And he brought lots of chocolate and a couple manga.

I cried all over him.

Woops.

I must have thanked him a million times and I kissed him a bunch all over his face until he blushed almost as red as the roses! And my mom made my favorites for dinner. She called them comfort foods. And it was really nice because everyone was being sweet to me. Even Shingo didn't tease. But I made them all promise to go back to normal tomorrow because I sort of want them to forget I am a girl. I mean they can get really protective of me. I am sure they will with Ami too…

So I told them all about the Youma and they all laughed about how I made it feel my pain. Is it bad that I still feel guilty?

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 31)**

Dear Diary,

I am so glad I got to hang out with other girls at school. Today we chased Umino away so we could talk!

Oh, and Ami and Naru are both women too. I guess I only started late because of my thyroid. But Ami says some women start as late as eighteen or nineteen. Can you imagine that? I was thankful I could talk to them about it. I had been sort of dreading going in the bathroom and changing things but they both went with me and talked to me and made me feel better.

Neither of them had to have their hymen broke like me, so they asked a bunch of questions. But I didn't really see it. It only stung a little, didn't really hurt, but then I told them what happened to my mom. So Ami did some research and she said stuff like that runs in families so if I have girls I should get them checked. She said a really long fancy word for it, but I can't remember and I couldn't spell it if I did. Tee hee.

After school Mamo-chan and Haruki came and met me and Ami and we walked to the Crown together. And Motoki asked where I was yesterday, and I guess I blushed, so he thought maybe it was something fun, and I could only hide behind Ami (because Mamoru was blushing too) and just tell him to go away.

I guess he finally got the hint and stopped asking, so eventually I got my chocolate shake, and then we all sat in a booth and did our homework while we snacked on these fries that have cheese and chili on them. They were so yummy. We worked really hard and got it all done, and were just about to go play some games when I felt it. Another stupid Youma. Ugh!

So we left, and I'm really glad we have subspace pockets because I had to hide my school bag and stuff. I can't leave that behind anymore. Not now that I'm a woman. UGH again!

We get to this old shopping district area and there is Jadeite with this Youma that is in this clock store. It's shouting "Ramua," over and over again. Some of them seem really smart when they're disguised as human, but then they act really dumb when they try to say their name. What is with that?

Anyways, there's this sort of… portal maybe, and we all get sucked into it and then everything is strange. Sort of stretched and squished and bendy. And it felt like we were moving too fast or too slow, or not at all. Mercury (Ami) said the Youma was messing with time. And I wasn't sure what to think, because I didn't think it was possible to mess with time.

From one step to the next I got really young, and I mean, like four year old young, so I had to back up to become the right age again and I hope I didn't go too far. I don't want to get old before my time. So then Tuxedo Kamen reminds me to use my tiara (like I could really forget) and I reached up and then instead of taking it off, these words came to my mind, and I said Twilight Flash. And then the Youma was gone and we were standing in the middle of a clock store.

I asked Mercury to scan everything in the store, because I had a weird feeling. Some of the clocks had been messed with, and could drain energy. And I turned around and Jadeite was standing there, just staring at Tuxedo Kamen, and it looked like he was about to cry.

I said I could save him and he blinked and then just disappeared. It makes me so sad. I want to save him. He's young. Somewhere between my age and Mamoru's I think. And I know he's really a human, like us. What did they have to do to him to make him work for them?

I talked to Luna about it and she gave me something. She calls it the moon stick, but it's sort of like a wand. It's got a long handle and at the top is a crescent moon, and it looks like something is supposed to fit there inside the crescent, but Luna couldn't remember what it was. She said maybe I could heal Jadeite, but only if he wants to be healed.

I talked to my dad about it. He got really upset by the whole thing and started going through all these files and stuff and then he was on the phone and doing things, and I really didn't understand, but then he goes in and starts talking to Mamoru and Haruki and Shingo, and the next thing I know they all left the house together.

Anyway, I was with my mom and Ami and Dr. Mizuno, and we were busy trying to make dinner. And then the guys all came back and they went upstairs and I could hear all this stuff being moved around. Then there was a knock at the door and some delivery people came in. Four bunk beds just got delivered to our house! Four! That's eight people sleeping on beds. And I didn't know what to think about it. But the delivery people started taking the beds upstairs.

Finally, after they left, I got really curious, so I went up and looked. Now, in my room, along one wall is a bunk bed. In Shingo's room is his bed and a bunk bed, and in the guest room is two bunk beds. The other bed, the one Mamoru was using, got taken into my dad's study and put against the far wall.

And then my dad went in his study and started typing on his computer, and he didn't even come out for dinner. My mom brought his food up to him, and she says he is really upset. I wasn't sure what to do. I mean, I wasn't trying to make him sad, but the whole time since I told him, he has looked like he was ready to cry.

After dinner, when I was sitting on the couch, Mamoru came over and just hugged me and held me and told me that my dad was just worried about Jadeite, and the others. I had told him that there were four of them. And he got to thinking that Luna said there were other Senshi too, and so he wanted to have beds just in case there was someone who didn't have anywhere else to go.

My dad is a big softie. I couldn't possibly be more proud.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 32)**

Dear Diary,

Taffy Youma. That's right, you heard me. A Youma that spit taffy. And threw taffy. And seemed to be made from… you guessed it… taffy.

We got woken up at about two in the morning, and this thing was in the park. I'm pretty sure it must have escaped on its own because there was NO ONE THERE. It was two in the morning. Mamoru and I have this theory that there must be portals between the Dark Kingdom (Negaverse) and Tokyo. Because otherwise, why would so many Youma show up in weird spots at around the same time?

Take the park for instance… Almost always at night, usually in the small hours of the morning… and almost never anyone around to attack and suck energy from. And the ones we find there are usually the stupidest of the bunch.

Then there's this one area of the shopping district where they seem to come out just as people are getting done school and work for the day. And it's not the most heavily trafficked area either. So what's the point?

I mean obviously not all Youma are created for the same purposes. Some are meant to be really smart and fool a lot of people one at a time, while others seem to go for large crowds and gather a bunch of energy at once. Still others seem to be more of a distraction than anything else. And it's usually these ones that show up unannounced, and no Jadeite with them.

See what I mean?

So I get up and press the Mercury symbol, because it's a school night, so she's at home. And then I wake up the guys, which is a lot easier now that they're all in one room. And then Luna and I jump down off my balcony, and the guys follow us, and we run to the park.

And there it was. A Youma made of taffy. Pretty weird right? So we fought it.

But this thing was spitting and throwing taffy in every direction, and I kept getting hit with it, and so did Tuxedo Kamen. Blue Moon Knight (my brother Shingo) hops down from the top of this big wall, and he raises his sword and this shining blue light comes out, and the Youma spits a bunch of the taffy at him. It knocked him back into the wall and he was stuck. And then Tuxedo Kamen tried to get him, and he got hit too.

Sun Knight (Haruki) got ready to use his Solar Flare attack, but he got hit and his sword was stuck to the sidewalk, and his hands were stuck to the sword. And they're all looking at me, so I take down my tiara and charge it, and I threw it. Perfect aim. No damage! It went right through! And the creature sort of just reshaped itself and tried to hit me with the stuff, so I moved as fast as I could. Thankfully I didn't fall, because it would have gotten me for sure.

Thankfully Mercury appeared, and she threw an attack. But it wasn't the same bubbles as before. This time it was an ice attack. And the Youma sort of hardened, and I threw my tiara at it again, and this time it shattered, and then it became a pile of dust. And I was so thankful that Mercury was there.

The others were freed from the stuff as soon as the thing died, so we all hugged and then Mercury had to go home and so did we. I got back in bed, and I just couldn't help thinking about what would have happened if Mercury hadn't been there. I couldn't have kept dodging forever. Well Luna says that all of the Senshi have different abilities, so I want to know more about the others. I can't wait until we find them all.

Luna said she thinks she knows where one might be, so after school were going to go and see her, and I really hope she is another Senshi, because I think we need more. Some of the attacks are stronger than they used to be, and there are so many of them. And eventually we have to beat the big bosses.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Friday 金曜日 - (Day 33)**

Dear Diary,

A lot has happened since yesterday morning before school. A LOT!

Let me start at the beginning…

So, right after school yesterday, Ami and I walked over to Shingo's school to pick him up. He was all excited to see us, because he was thinking it was like a covert mission. That's what he kept calling it. I thought that was really funny.

Mamoru met us along the way. They'd had to stay and help a teacher, but he let us know before school about it. I guess their school is doing a play, and even though they aren't in it, they are doing other stuff to help and they had to set up this really big piece of scenery the teacher made. Mamo-chan showed me a picture. It was made to look like a castle, and the teacher had painted it all by herself.

Osaka-sensei should be an artist.

Anyways… sorry… I get distracted. So we go to the Hikawah Jinja, which has all these stone stairs leading up and up. But when you get to the top you realize it's all worth it, because it's beautiful up there. I mean there are paths and gardens and a koi pond and a willow tree and stuff besides the shrine itself, which actually has one big building and a lot of smaller ones.

So there were these two crows, and they didn't act like normal crows. They kept following us around, and landing on us and stuff, and for some reason they kept messing with my hair, and it sort of freaked me out and I think I might have squealed. Stupid, I know.

But then I saw her. Rei I mean. Hino Rei. She's a miko at the shrine, and she came out and I think she thought the birds were attacking me because she threw this weird paper at me. It landed on my forehead and I sort of just looked at it. Then I pulled it off, and she was apologizing, and I couldn't stop laughing, because I guess she thought I was an EVIL SPIRIT. It was so funny!

Okay, the falling over part wasn't very funny, but I couldn't help giggling. It's not like I don't fall over all the time on my own. Well, she felt so guilty she brought us inside and made us tea, which was wonderful. And I got the same feeling from her that I did when I met Ami, so I was almost certain she was one of us.

And then it happened…

There was a knock and then a young man with blonde hair set a tray down, and I glanced over and it was JADEITE! I'm not lying at all. He didn't recognize me. I guess the glamour works too well, but I recognized him. So while he was kneeling there I pulled out the moon wand and I whispered the phrase Luna told me. "Moon Healing Escalation."

The wand started to glow so I hid it under my skirt. And I could actually see his eyes changing color a little. But then he stared at Rei and got up and took off like he was really afraid, and I felt bad because I knew he was starting to realize he wasn't supposed to be evil.

Then Rei was staring at me for a long time, and she just kept looking and looking and I wasn't sure what to do, and I really wished I had thought to bring Luna with me. So we made our excuses and were getting ready to leave when this group of women came over to us and started talking mean to Rei.

She looked so sad it just broke my heart. They were saying she had something to do with the missing people. And I wasn't sure what missing people they were talking about. I guess the Sendai Zaka bus has disappeared three times with people on it! It made me really sad too. I didn't know what to do.

But Rei looked like she was going to cry and I just started yelling. I'm not a mean person. I'm really not. But they made me so mad! Couldn't they see that she's just a really pretty girl with a lot of spiritual power because she has training and discipline? So I told them there was no way Rei could be involved and that they were mean and should go away.

Rei was so surprised and I guess grateful that she reached out and hugged me. And I just knew she was meant to be with us. So I gave her the pen that Luna had told me was for Sailor Mars, and I told her she would know when she needed it. She gave me a strange look, but at least she took it.

Then we left and went home. It was too late to check out the bus, so we went and talked to Luna and set up a plan to stake the area out. My dad said I should keep trying to heal Jadeite and he could come and live with us once he was all better.

So then today I went to school again, and we all met up and went to the shrine and talked to Rei for a little while, and then we left. It was already almost six, so we went to the bus stop and set up a watch. Sure enough, it was a Youma disguised as a bus driver. And just after it drove off it started to go into this other dimension. I panicked. There were kids on there… so I called out "Henshin Yo," and all of us transformed and hurried after it before it could disappear.

We got to the the back of the bus and held on, and I could see Rei staring at us, and she started running and got to us just as the bus was going through the portal. And then we were in this strange place made all of stone. And Jadeite was there. The Youma was taking away the people's energy, and there was nothing I could do because I had to face Jadeite.

But then he saw Rei and he froze. I pulled out the Moon Wand (which is a much better name than moon stick) and I whispered "Moon Healing Escalation." And I could see his eyes getting clearer and clearer. But he was still staring at Rei.

While I was busy healing Jadeite the others got rid of the Youma, and I didn't see that part, but it was actually Blue Moon Knight who took it down. His first one.

Then all these other Youma started coming in, but I wasn't done healing Jadeite, and he got loose and started going towards Rei. She got nervous and lifted up the transformation pen I gave her and became Sailor Mars, which was awesome. Flames surround her when she changes. Water surrounds Mercury when she does, and I get… pink ribbons.

Anyways, so Jadeite reaches out and puts his hand on her cheek, and he is just staring and staring at her. And then I said "Moon Healing Escalation," but this time I yelled it, cause there was so much going on, and I was so happy to see it worked really fast. Maybe because he and Rei were so close. And then he was free!

Want to know the really cool thing? His uniform thing was all dark grey and really somber, but now it's really light, almost white, but it has red along the hems for his neck and wrists and down the front where the buttons are, and a cape appeared and it has red lining, and he has the symbol for flame and the symbol for west on his collar.

He helped us get rid of the Youma, but there were four buses that had to go back through the portal, and only Mamoru and Haruki could drive them. So we got everyone on two buses and Jadeite helped Mercury reopen the portal and then we brought them back. As soon as we were in Tokyo again I called the police and told them we had brought the people back but they all needed to go to the hospital.

So we waited for the police to get there. And the police wanted to talk to us, because they don't want vigilantes on the streets but they can't fight the Youma. Well I promised that we would tell them whenever there was a Youma, and that we would bring them a special communicator so they could contact us and we could contact them.

They wanted to know who we are, but Tuxedo Kamen said it wasn't safe. He explained that we all have families, and our families could be attacked if the Negaverse people found out our identities, so they accepted it as long as we promise to only attack Youma and the dark kingdom people and we did.

We brought Rei back with us and my dad called her grandfather so he came over and they explained all about who we are and what we do. He didn't really seem very surprised at all. And my dad asked why, and he explained that the Great Fire had given him visions of us. So now her grandfather knows all about it, and he is going to let us do our training in this meadow that is hidden in the woods behind the shrine!

Anyways, the whole time my dad was talking to Rei's grandfather, Jadeite was with my mom and me and Mamoru. We had to see what he remembered from before. But like Mamoru he was in an orphanage, so he's going to live with us and my dad is going to be his guardian. Even though he's supposed to be in Mamoru's grade he is going to be in my class because he missed almost two years of school.

So now my dad is busy trying to make the paperwork go through and Haruki and Mamoru and Shingo are all in with Jadeite, just talking. And for now Mamoru is going to stay in that room with him because he didn't want to be alone. So then we all had a really late dinner, and we stayed up and talked for a while.

I'm really happy we saved him. I think it will be good for him to be with us, because Mamo-chan says he is happier now that he is with us. He hasn't fully moved in yet, but now that Jadeite is here, he says he wants to. And Shingo started showing Jadeite all about video games, so that's that. I'm all ready for bed, and Ami and Rei are home. The house is just full of boys...

At least they're all a little afraid of me. He he! I guess I cried too much. But it's not my fault. Mom says it's all the hormones and stuff. Plus I was really happy that we could save Jadeite, and that he was safe.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Saturday 土曜日 - (Day 34)**

Dear Diary,

I don't have much to say except that training was very tiring. I think it's interesting how the guys are different from the girls. But then… Mamoru and I are different from the rest of them too. Other than that it was a really good day.

Jadeite is really funny. He likes to play pranks too, so there is a new person for the prank wars. Mamoru doesn't really enjoy pranks like me, Shingo, and Haruki. So now we have Jadeite, and he had a whole bunch of new ideas. Some of them are really funny. Like he put tape around the handle for the sink hose sprayer thing, and then when my brother went to get water he got soaked. It was so funny!

This is going to be so much fun!

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 35)**

Dear Diary,

Everybody is laughing at me! I guess I don't understand sarcasm sometimes. We were talking about how I wanted to go to the dance at this club. Mom told me no, and I said that all my friends were going.

My mom said "I guess that means if all your friends jumped off a bridge, you would too."

And like a total moron, I said " Well that depends on the type of Youma we're facing. What's our battle strategy?"

She did this thing where she threw her hands up and made an aggravated sound. Then everyone started laughing! Even her!

Now I feel stupid.

It's been all quiet since we rescued Jadeite. No Youma, or anything. We did some really intensive training yesterday and today, which was good, because there are things I really need to work on, and then we had to take Jadeite out to get measured for his school uniform and to buy him clothing and stuff. And tomorrow my newest brother/friend/person will be going to school with me!

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	6. Chapter 6: Week Six

**Author's Note:** I am introducing a new Original Character for week 7. I was going to do it this week, but it just didn't flow well. Sorry if this chapter is a bit rough, I only did one read through after it was all put together. I promise I will read and edit again soon. Until then... if you see something wrong don't hesitate to let me know. And also... If you like this story, please review!

 **Updated 1/1/20:** I have done some heavy editing to this chapter. It was originally written mostly on my phone, which made it more difficult to edit. There are a few other changes as well, but nothing that would change the flow of the story.

* * *

 **Dear Diary:  
** **Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures  
Week Six**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 36)**

Dear Diary,

I can't take much more of these STUPID dreams. It's not fair! Everything is changing and I have to grow up, but if I'm being completely honest I don't want to. If I can't even escape into sleep, then what do I have left? It is every single night! And it's even worse now that Mamo-chan and I kiss, because I know just how good kissing feels… even better than the dreams… and it makes me wonder about the rest of it.

I think about it all the time. When I'm awake and when I'm asleep. It's not like there's any privacy in this house either. So I have to worry if everyone can tell what I'm thinking about. It's just not fair. The worst part is… I live with all boys except my mom. At least my period stopped, but then right after that the dreams got even worse and I don't know how much more I can take!

It's not fair. My mom says that its normal to have dreams about the boy I love, but that doesn't mean I am ready for them. She says that because I'm sixteen now, I need to be more aware of what it means to be a woman and that I have to take 'responsibility for my body.' I know what she's talking about because she made it very clear at the appointment with Doctor Mizuno, and several times since then. Birth control.

It's terrifying to think that one moment can change the rest of your life, but it's the truth. I have to take a pill alongside my thyroid medication every morning. It's embarrassing because I think the others know what it is, but they haven't said anything. My mom says that Mamoru is a good boy. That he is obviously in love with me, and would do anything to protect me. But... and she let that hang in the air for a long time... men in the heat of passion don't always think things through, and if something did happen, it wouldn't be his body that would change. She says now that I'm growing up, I have to make sure I protect us both.

I don't WANT to grow up yet. I also don't want to have a baby at sixteen. That is a terrifying thought. Me, responsible for a tiny infant. Half the time I can't even keep track of my homework. So I will take the stupid pills, but I still want to wait a little while before I even talk to Mamo-chan about going any further than kissing.

I say the dreams are to blame for me thinking about any of this. I wish there was a way to stop them, but they just get worse and worse. It's like there's some part of me buried way down deep that's saying it's important to do... that. But I don't think I'm ready for it. I wish I could just keep being a little girl forever.

There are more parts to the dream, but they are foggy and blurred. Something about a crying girl and a man who is hitting her, but everything seems washed out and I don't know who the people are. I talked to the girls about them, but their dreams are more like my other ones, where the prince is doing stuff, or Tuxedo Kamen, or Mamoru. Ami says she dreams about someone too, with strawberry blonde hair pulled back and a smile that makes her want to do crazy things. Rei admitted she has been dreaming about Jadeite for months now, so does that mean the person Ami is dreaming about is another Shitennou? I wish I knew all of their faces. I would find him for her.

Oh, that reminds me… I know Ami and Rei are in the dreams now, and my brother and cousin are there too… but it is all _**SO**_ **DIFFICULT** to explain. It's like until I know they are important their faces are shadowed. But I have to meet them to know. Luna says I have to trust my instincts. That's easier said than done though. Somehow, all my life I have heard that I am an airhead, a crybaby... It has taken away my self-confidence. So I question my choices. A lot.

The dreams about my Mamo-chan are worse than the other dreams. I don't really know how to explain it. Maybe because I know now that someday it's possible it could happen for real, or maybe because I know what happens in those dreams could lead to becoming pregnant… I'm SOOOO not ready for that. Honestly, I'm not ready for any of it. Still, now when I look at him I can picture it, and it is so embarrassing.

My Mamo-chan would never push me into that. I know he wouldn't, but my body is acting all strange now, and what if we start something and aren't strong enough or smart enough to stop ourselves? And he's EVERYWHERE! He pretty much lives here already, and more of his stuff comes in everyday… and he's not going to have his apartment anymore. I don't even know how to act around him sometimes!

And yeah, I know my dad might be an evil genius for moving him in here so I never get kissed again… ha ha ha… but I think sometimes… what if his plan backfires? What if something happens because he lives here? What if him being right across the hall is the very reason that it goes further than either of us are ready for?

Like last night when the old dream ended and I woke up screaming because it's his face I see on Endymion, and I can't bear to watch him die. Mamoru rushed into my room to make sure I wasn't being murdered or something in my sleep. He held me for a few minutes and I just wanted to crawl into his lap and kiss him senseless. Do you see why I hate the dreams? Do you see?

It's all just so _**unfair**._

I am changing the subject now, because I just don't want to think about it anymore.

It's been a long day. First thing this morning my dad had us all up and my mom was practically shoving breakfast into our hands and saying we had to hurry because my dad was driving us to school. Secretly I was thinking I could run there faster… I really hate traffic because it makes me car sick. Anyways, so we rushed out the door and got into the car.

My dad ended up registering Jadeite and told the school we might have one more in that class soon and asked if it was okay if Jadeite stayed with me because I'm his friend and I can help him 'readjust to normal life.' He told the school Jadeite had been in an abusive foster home. They never would have believed the truth. Haruna-sensei said she could take on another student or two.

We got Jadeite in class… but he doesn't like to sit still and he can't deal with having people behind him. He says you can't trust people in the Negaverse and that Youma sometimes attack (if they're the mindless ones). So the teacher moved us around and put him at a table with me on the side of the room with our backs to the wall. Ami is in our class too and I thought maybe she would help but he wanted it to be me to sit with him. I guess I make him feel safe. Maybe it's because I healed him?

Anyways, at lunch time this kid came over and started laughing because Jadeite was 'afraid.' Until the moment he stood up and looked at the boy. That's the thing… he is healed now, and I think he is funny and he must have been a happy bubbly person like me, Haruki, or Motoki before the Negaverse took him… but he has seen and done so much…

So Jadeite looks this kid in the eye but doesn't say anything at all, and the kid backs up and runs off. As soon as he was gone the look faded, but he was quiet for a bit… so I started playing with my food. My mom makes my rice balls into sheep and stuff so I was pretending they were having a conversation about which pillows were best to lay on when you count sheep and he started laughing and everything was better again.

Unfortunately, I know it won't last. Sometimes he gets very quiet and stares off into space and you have to say his name a couple times, really loudly, to get his attention. If I keep him busy then he seems to be okay. He doesn't like to stop and think.

Maybe he needs someone to talk to. I don't think they have counselors for 'I was captured and tortured by an evil queen who made me hurt people…' I wonder if I could be there for him. You know, just to listen and stuff. He's sort of like an honorary brother I guess, and I really do care about him. It made me so so so sad when I couldn't heal him the first couple of times. I wanted to save him at the gym. Remember that? I sure do.

That's when Naru and Haruna-sensei got hospitalized. And Haruna-sensei is our teacher. And Jadeite saw Naru in class and at lunch and he recognized her. They didn't remember him, but he says that isn't what's important. He says that it's important that he remembers it.

I don't know how to get through to him. I want him to understand that it wasn't really him that did those things, but I don't know how to make him see it. I wish I could just hug him and make all the pain go away and I can't and it makes me so mad that SHE did this to him. To all of them.

And one of the other boys will be next. Jadeite is really worried about that. He wants us to save them before they can do anything really bad. And I keep telling him over and over that even if they do something bad, it's not really them doing it. I've heard the screams. I know what that chamber thingie did to him.

I guess I should explain that, huh? Okay… this is hard to explain because I don't completely understand it myself.

When the four of them were taken from the orphanage, they were immediately put into what Jadeite described as a glass coffin. He calls it chamber though, I think maybe because the word coffin upsets him. Once he was in it they flooded him with dark energy from Metalia. She's like the ultimate evil being. And they took all of his good and happy memories away and filled him with dark and terrible ones. They suppressed his soul. Like made it shrivel and shrivel and it hurt constantly, even long after they took him back out.

And ever since, he and the other generals were forced to search all over the world for the Silver Crystal because Metalia wants to eat its power. Yes, I said eat. She's like this formless black mass but he never saw her. I see her in my dreams though… behind Beryl. And they were forced to release Youma on innocent people to gather energy for Metalia so she can fully wake up. It's scary stuff.

Anyways, school ended and Jadeite and Ami walked with me to the crown and we met up with Haruki and Mamoru and then waited there for Shingo and Rei. We all did our homework there. It turns out Jadeite is really good at geography and stuff, so he helped me with that, and Mamoru helped me with my math and Haruki with my English and Ami with my Kanji. You should see her writing… it's so neat and perfect.

Finally Rei showed up and then Shingo a few minutes later. And Rei's grandfather is trying to talk her dad into letting her switch schools, because mine is closer to the Jinja. Isn't that great? It would be awesome for all of us girls to be together.

So we hung out and talked and laughed and even played some games. Ami is a whiz at Sailor V, but she doesn't have the touch. Not like me and Shingo. We have instincts for the game. She's a pro, but she just doesn't love it the way we do. People were actually gathering around to watch us. But I mean, we've been playing the games since they first came out. And now Sailor V is missing they're going to put out a new game.

I didn't tell you about that did I? Well she had some big fight, I guess around the time I met Luna, and all of a sudden she disappeared. People think she might be dead, and others say it's because the bad guys moved on. (They did, actually, to Tokyo). But I think she's still around, and I still feel like we are connected somehow. Maybe she's another Senshi.

So, around six we all headed for the Jinja and we ate dinner there. Ami's mom and my parents came too and we all went to the field in the woods and trained. Luna thinks we're all getting better, but she says we need to train every day, even if it's only for a few minutes.

Let me just tell you… their powers are WAY cooler than mine.

Ami (Mercury) uses bubbles and freezing bubbles. She's got a couple attacks already and they get stronger every time she uses them. She's also really, really smart. An actual genius. She has the Mercury Computer to help her figure out where the weakest points are in a Youma, which helps us take them down. And she can use it to pinpoint hotspots, or places where there is more dark energy. It's linked to the computer in the command center.

Rei (Mars) uses ofuda, which are like spiritual papers that fight off bad spirits, or flames. And I think the flames are just gorgeous. She has a sharp mind and is very quick to pick up new fighting styles. It's like she's been fighting for years. She's also very wise and can use the Sacred Flame to see what might happen so we can fight it, or avoid it.

Jadeite (West Knight) uses flames or illusions. He's also a master of disguise. He seems to blend in to whatever he wants. He's also showing a tendency for the spiritual aspects, but different from Rei. He senses things about what might happen, but it comes to him in dreams.

Haruki (Sun Knight) has several attacks from the sun, like solar flare. He seems to have the ability to project the actual light of the sun in small doses. He also does a good job fixing problems in relationships. Like it's second nature or something.

Shingo (Blue Moon Knight) has a couple attacks from the moon, like blue moon radiance which is a really bright attack that sort of overwhelms whatever it touches. He also knows things about people, like, instinctively. Like when they were born, or when something major is going to happen, and he said he thinks he knows how some people are going to die.

Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen) has his roses, which do all sorts of different things like exploding, or turning into vines. He's also showing the ability to heal, and that's new. I cut my forehead and he kissed it and these golden sparks touched me and it healed. And we think he has another power he just hasn't tapped into, because whenever I am in danger he gets a hot feeling in his chest like something is about to break free, but he has to find out what it is. And just the other day he touched a tree and was able to see where a squirrel hid it's stash of nuts.

And then me (Sailor Moon). I mean Twilight Flash is pretty cool, and really bright, but the other thing… throwing my tiara, is sort of small compared to their stuff, although I can control where it goes with my mind. I can heal using the Moon Wand (not calling it a moon stick like Luna does, cause that's lame) and that makes me happy, but I don't know if my powers are growing like the others. Luna says it's because I don't have my crystal yet, but sometimes I get that same hot feeling in my chest that Mamoru described. She also says I have the ability to heal mental damage, like when someone has been really hurt by something or even actual brain damage because she says I had to change the pathways in Jadeite's mind to heal him.

Oh, and I only had two klutz attacks today. He he. I think I might be getting better finally.

I will say the boys no longer seem to think I need protecting just because I'm a girl. Nope. Now they think I need protecting because I'm a bit of a klutz, I'm too thin, and (in their opinion) I have the best chance of defeating Youma. They also want to keep me safe so I can heal the other generals and turn them back into the Shitennou, which is what they're supposed to be.

Did they somehow forget that even Shingo, who is the youngest, has taken down a Youma? I'm nothing special. Although… the healing from the dark energy thing is important. I'm not trying to say I'm a nobody. I am pretty cool, I guess. The thing is, I am the same as the rest of them.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 37)**

Dear Diary,

Have you ever read back over your diary and thought you might be a little silly or stupid? No? Give it a try, I dare you. So, I was reading my first entry to Ami… minus a couple things… and she says to me…

"If you wanted to make sure it was real, you could have looked at your brooch."

I was thinking 'face palm!' I probably should have thought of that, but then I realized that I need the diary to help me think… so yeah…

If I'm honest with myself I think I have grown as a person in the last five or six weeks. I read the first entry, and then the one from yesterday. The difference was eye-opening. There are still a lot of things about me that are probably annoying. I eat too fast, I forget things, and I run everywhere because I tend to be late. But I think it's the inside that is more important, and most people can't see that, you know? They can't see what I feel or think. Only what I show the world.

Ami is still struggling a little bit with becoming a Senshi. It's not that she doesn't want to do it, she just has this ingrained belief that she isn't worthy, and that upsets me (and her mom). I think maybe it's because her dad left, which is really sad, but she blames herself, which is really wrong. I want to help her realize she is an amazing person and is wonderful and smart and even really funny. She has these occasional witty remarks that make me laugh so hard I'm afraid I'll have an accident.

Jadeite seems to be doing a little better today. School wasn't as bad, and he actually smiled and laughed a lot. I had a talk with him last night… he had a nightmare around the same time I did, so I taught him the nightmare cure.

What's that? Okay… this has to be done just right…

First… boil water for hot chocolate. If you're using the packet thingies you have to use one and a half to make it a bit thicker… and if you are making it from scratch add a little more chocolate to it. That's the key. Add two tablespoons of milk. You add thirteen marshmallows. Thirteen because that's how many my dad put in the first time I had a nightmare and it became part of the tradition. Then you take a pinch JUST A PINCH of cinnamon and sprinkle it over the top of the marshmallows. And then you add a cinnamon stick as a stirrer instead of a spoon… because it's fun.

I don't know why this works for me… it just does. So I taught him and he thought it was great. We sat at the table talking for a long time. And then I said something to him about how when I was little I had the chickenpox. I didn't like it. It made me itch all over. But I didn't know I had them, so I ended up giving them to Naru and Umino and even Shingo, who was only three. And I felt really guilty about it. Super horrible.

And he says to me, "but it wasn't your fault, you didn't know any better."

And I was all "AHA!" And I pointed at him. His eyebrows rose so high I thought they might disappear. It was sort of amusing. So I said, "when you were under the influence of the dark energy you didn't know any better." He had told me it wasn't until I caught him with the Moon Wand that he started even remembering who he was. And I reminded him of that and that even after that he was forced to obey against his will.

And he started getting really sad and he cried a little so I hugged him super hard like my mom does when I'm really sad. And after that we just sat and drank our hot chocolate together and stayed pretty quiet. He didn't have another nightmare the rest of the night, and I'm glad. Nightmares suck. Some of mine can be really awful. Not just the memory ones from the old dream, but I sometimes have nightmares about people I've never met and I feel so scared and helpless and I can't break free but I'm trapped and can't move or wake up.

And that's why I love having Luna in my room. She always senses something when I have those dreams and she wakes me up, even if she has to scratch me. She worries I'll get mad at her, but I don't.

So anyways, Jadeite had a much better day, and we went and did training right after school and then went home and we did all our homework. Mamoru and Haruki both helped me again. And then my mom and I started on a project. It's a secret so you can't tell anyone okay?

We are making each of the boys a plaque with their name on it and something special about them. Like for Mamoru it's going to be a rose and a book, and for Shingo it's going to be a game controller and a soccer ball. Haruki gets laughing faces and a sunrise and Jadeite gets a flame and a practical joke thing I saved. And there's going to be other stuff on them too, but we haven't really decided the pieces yet. We just started.

We'll make one for each of the girls too, but right now, this is first. I have some great ideas for Ami. A snowflake and a computer and a book and a pencil. And for Rei a flame and a charm and some sparkling red ribbon. Luna said that there are eight other Senshi besides me, and eventually we will find all of them, but that we can't rush things. They'll come when they're ready and we shouldn't push too hard. Some might be younger than us.

Oh, so I'm going to be taking a gymnastics class and a tai chi class, and possibly even a dance class. My mom thinks it's a good idea to help me with dodging and with my balance. That's all for today because I'm really tired.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 38)**

Dear Diary,

It has been such a loooooong day!

Woke up at 4:30AM… for the first Negaverse attack since we healed Jadeite. We told him he could sit it out just in case one of the others was there but he said he had to know. He doesn't really want to fight them but he is trying to figure out ways to catch them so I can heal them.

And one of them did appear.

They sent Nephrite. Now let me tell you about HIM… oh kami is he huge. I mean so tall it hurts my neck to look up at him! And he's all muscley… like really muscled and big. And he has two swords, which is a bit scary since he isn't on our side yet.

Well he had two Youma with him. We don't know their actual names because they didn't scream them constantly like some Youma, but we nicknamed the ones we fought the Fire and Ice Twins. I bet you can guess why. Tee hee.

So one was throwing fire, and couldn't be hurt by fire. The other was throwing ice, and couldn't be hurt by ice. So Mercury and Mars were pretty busy keeping both of them distracted. Blue Moon and I snuck around behind the fire one. West Knight and Sun Knight suck behind the ice one. Tuxedo Kamen was watching for one of the dark generals.

Blue and I got the fire one from behind pretty good, but then Kamen calls out and I look behind me and there is Nephrite trying to sneak up on Jadeite (West) and I used the moon wand on Nephrite while he wasn't paying attention, but then I got hit by a stray ice blast and I fell down.

When I got back to my feet he was gone. I felt awful, but Jadeite says he will be fighting it the same way he did.

I was really frustrated though, when I finally stood up, and I guess it got me so mad that I had a lot of power. So when I threw my tiara it took out both of the Youma at once and then it came back and put itself back on my forehead. Shingo said I looked really cool when it happened, so I didn't tell him it was a temper tantrum.

Luna says our powers are tied to our emotions. I think the Youma I dusted the day I started my period was evidence enough of that. The others are still teasing me about it.

We get back home and my dad says we can't go to school because he thinks there is a Youma at Dreamland, which is an amusement park, and we have to go take care of it because a whole bunch of people are missing. Did I mention my dad is a reporter? That's how he figured it out. He contacted the police with the communicator and said we were looking into the disappearances and that we might be calling for medical assistance if we found the people. And I guess they said they would let a couple hospitals know and have emergency services on standby close to the park but out of sight.

We got in Mamo-chan's car and then dad said he was going to pick up Ami and Rei and meet us there. I made him promise he would stay in the parking lot though.

The park was actually pretty cool. There were all sorts of rides and treats and things to see, and I loved it, but Luna reminded me we had a job to do. That's okay though, because I got her to promise that if we did a good job then we could have Saturday off from training so we could actually do some fun teenager stuff.

Then we saw Princess Dream. She seemed sweet and innocent… as a matter of fact, I might have been caught up myself if it wasn't for Rei sensing something was off when she started controlling the robot animals… they were so cute and cuddly looking, and I was just happily adoring a couple of cute little bunnies… not really using my senses.

Then Rei said we needed to pay attention to what she was saying and doing. Princess Dream said there would be a show in the house of sweets in an hour, and somehow we all knew that was where we would find the missing people. I was so thankful that Rei has the ability to sense things like that. Of course, we had to stick our tongues out at each other and act immature. He he he.

Jadeite told us that Princess Dream is actually a Youma, but we had to find the missing people before we could attack because another Youma or one of the generals could be with them and if she disappeared they would know. So we decided to make our way there.

Unfortunately… we had to ride the kiddie train to get there. Not that I really minded… I thought it was cute and fun, and I think Shingo and Ami did too, but the others were NOT happy about it. I guess Haruki and Jadeite weren't too bad, but Rei was really annoyed, and Mamoru was embarrassed.

I fixed him up though. I got him in the last car and sat right in front of him so we could cuddle… which unfortunately made me remember the dreams so I blushed the whole way and Jadeite kept making silly kissing faces at us which made Mamoru annoyed so he kept huffing. UGH!

Anyway we finally made it there and the doors were locked. We couldn't get in and I was sure people were inside and I was so afraid they were being drained. Well Jadeite and Rei sort of pushed against the handles with a bit of flame and then we were in.

But Princess Dream was waiting for us. She spit out this red mist at us, and it caught me and Rei and Shingo. We ended up in a sort of dream state even though we were awake. We thought we were in a field of flowers and Princess Dream put a wreath over my head but Rei tried to stop her and the wreath turned into a snake and bit her, and she started turning to stone, and I was so upset I didn't know what to do. Calmly as you please Rei pulls out an ofuda and does a chant, and the stone is gone.

We got out of the dream and the princess turns into a monster. I think she called herself Mooredo, or maybe Murido but I can't spell that, so that's what you get. And she didn't look too much different. Mostly machine I guess.

Well we transformed and fought her and I used my tiara and then something awesome happened. Mars' Fire Soul attack attached itself to my tiara so that it was really strong and took out the Youma in one hit, and the apple thing she was holding was the last thing to disintegrate, and as soon as it did we could see all the missing people.

Tuxedo Kamen called emergency services, and then Sun and I were standing together and I was really worried and upset and he was too because a lot of the missing people were kids, and then he put his hand on my shoulder and we both sort of started to glow. I lifted up the Moon Wand and he grabbed it too and this really bright light came out of it and shone over everyone and then people started to wake up.

Both of us were really tired after that. It felt like... when you're swimming for hours and suddenly get out of the water. The way your whole body feels really heavy and it takes effort just to move. We actually needed a little bit of help getting back to the cars. And then my dad saw how pale I was and asked what happened and when the others told him he was proud, but also really worried.

But, on the plus side, his worry made him think about my weight so he took us to the Crown and let us all have massive amounts of snacks and shakes and we just got to play games and talk and laugh the rest of the afternoon until training time. And then he made me and Haruki sit out on training.

That's pretty much my day.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 39)**

Dear Diary,

There's this really awesome embassy masquerade ball tomorrow night. The Princess of Diamond Kingdom is coming to reveal a special jewel and Luna says we need to go look into it. She says it may be the Silver Crystal. She says I need the Silver Crystal to get my full strength.

It was a boring day, and I'm tired. I'm going to bed early

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Saturday 土曜日 - (Day 41)**

Dear Diary,

I was too tired to write last night. We didn't get back until around one in the morning, otherwise I would have been a writing fool. Did all the normal stuff. School. Arcade. Training. Dinner…

BUT THEN…,

We got to use the Luna Disguise Pen to dress up like princess and stuff. Ami and Rei and I absolutely loved it! You should have seen us! We were gorgeous.

Ami was wearing this beautiful light blue dress with flowy short sleeves and a V neck and it sort of cinched in at the waist and flowed down to just past her knees.

Rei had on a dress that was just shy of red and it had this band around the top that circled the whole way around the dress except it went around her upper arms too, and it was more of a pink color. It had a single flower on it and the dress went down past her knees too, almost to her feet. She was also wearing really long white gloves that went up even higher than the ones with our fuku.

My dress was pink too, and long and flowing, trimmed with flowers along the bodice which was heart shaped and it was cinched at the waist with flowers and had a bow in the back. I had on long white gloves. It was all trimmed in silver too.

Mamoru and the others dressed up, but they weren't as happy about it as us girls. We just used the Luna Pen on them too. It was sort of fun because it gave them accent colors. Mamoru's were gold, Haruki's were orange, Shingo's were blue, and Jadeite's were red.

We all went into the ball, even my dad, who was reporting on it, and Luna who sort of snuck in under my skirt. He he. Poor Luna. Anyways we mingled and searched high and low for any sign of Nephrite or Princess Diamond, but she was closeted in with an advisor or something.

Someone spilled punch on my dress and I couldn't get it out. I had just gone on the balcony to get some air (and yes, okay, to sulk a little) when I heard people yelling. Mamoru came out behind me, except he was Tuxedo Kamen, and he said someone had attacked the princess. But then she was there, right behind me and she pushed me over the edge of the balcony. I was falling, and I think I screamed… but Tuxedo Kamen caught me.

Then something or someone must have bumped into him, neither of us saw, and he was somehow over the edge too, but he didn't let go of my hand, and he was holding on and trying to pull me up at the same time. Then his hand slipped from the railing and we were falling. I don't know why I pulled out the Luna Pen, but I did and it turned into an umbrella and we sort of floated down.

Now…. let me make this perfectly clear. I watched Mary Poppins as a child. And I TRIED using an umbrella to fly… IT DID NOT WORK. Instead I ended up with my very first concussion and my second broken bone. I think I was six. So… I KNOW the physics don't work. That umbrella shouldn't have been able to save us… but it did.

Moving on.

So it turns out Nephrite had used his shadow to possess Princess D and she didn't even know what was happening, but once we got to the ground we hid so I could henshin and then went back inside as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. Everyone was passed out on the ballroom floor.

We found Nephrite and I used the wand on him. I think I must be getting closer. His eyes started changing like Jadeite's did, but he disappeared before I could finish. And Princess D came out of her trance and showed the jewel, which happened to be a diamond shaped like the very first Princess D. Talk about a disappointment.

So today we didn't have to do any training because Luna promised me. YAY! Which meant we got to just hang out or do what we wanted. Guess what? Jadeite took Rei on a date! Isn't that the best thing ever?

Well, other than the fact that Mamoru took me out on a date too. He he. It was our second date if you want to be technical, although we constantly hang out and he lives at my house, so I see him every day. He took me out to the movies and then we got ice cream and walked in the park. He showed me this wonderful rose garden and we sat there for probably two hours just talking and kissing. Okay, mostly kissing… but it's to be expected right? I mean, we're teenagers.

Anyways he was really respectful about it, for the most part, and didn't push for anything. But if he thinks I'm not perfectly aware that he found ways to touch my breasts he's got another think coming. We're going to move slow. That's the deal. I might just have to hit him over the head with the Moon Wand to remind him. He he.

Because let me just say this… I am NOT ready for kids. And until I am... no touchy!

Anyways, now I'm cuddled up in my bunny pajamas and Ami and Rei are going to be here soon to spend the night, so I suppose I will write more later.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 42)**

Dear Diary,

Today was just awful.

After training we all sort of went our own ways to do our own things. I decided to go shopping to see if I could find some new outfits because my stupid body is changing too much. First, I lost more weight, which is making my mother absolutely crazy, but at the same time my awful, stupid, horrible, PAINFUL, growth of breasts has continued, which meant I had to get new bras. I've gone up two cup sizes since my period started. What is up with that? I thought I had a perfectly respectable chest before.

Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to shop for bras? Especially when the sales lady kept commenting on how they weren't done growing and wanted me to get a bra that adjusted (and was four times the price). I decided against that for a couple of reasons… the main one being the adjustors looked like they would break too easily. I just bought two regular ones in my size and a sports one.

But I went down a pant size and up a shirt size, which is really frustrating. But there was another sales lady who showed me these really pretty flowy shirts that have sort of crushed or pleated fabric that can expand as I grow. And they have adorable little designs on them. I got one that had roses on it in red and pink and white, which reminded me of Mamo-chan. He he.

Anyways, I got two new sundresses, a pair of jeans, a pair of shorts, and four shirts. I hope that's enough because that was all the money I had for clothes shopping. (I even added some of my allowance to it so I could get the fourth shirt.) You might be thinking, the girl wears a uniform to school five days a week, why does she need so many clothes… I'M STILL A GIRL! Duh!

All of that was okay I guess, but then I was walking home and when I turned the corner I accidentally bumped into someone. I apologized as I picked myself up of the ground. Unfortunately I happened to bump into one of a group of several guys, and they were bullies. They started shoving me around and one of them took my bags and pulled out one of the bras and I was just humiliated, but I couldn't transform and kick their butts… and I just sort of started crying and then they were calling me a crybaby and teasing me, and I thought one of them was about to touch me… I screamed. Long and loud at the top of my voice.

This girl comes around the corner. I never did catch her name, but she was beautiful and tall and had rose earrings that I noticed even as she pushed me behind her and stood in front of me. She ordered the guys to give me back my stuff and then when they didn't she got mad and told them they needed to stop picking on me and gave them a last warning. When they still didn't listen she grabbed the leader's hand and twisted it up and behind his back and ordered the others to give my stuff back.

They gave everything back and she told them to run away. Once they were gone she let the guy go and told him to run too. And then she started walking away. I ran after her and thanked her, and she said that I needed to be more careful and then she left. I wish I could have found out her name.

Well anyways, I got back home, and I guess I looked a mess because Mamo-chan took one look at me and asked what happened and the whole story came out and now he doesn't want me going out without him… but there is NO WAY I am taking him with me to go bra shopping! Besides, that's the first time I've dealt with bullies I couldn't handle. Normally I talk my way out of it. Okay, and a couple of times I've had to resort to a hit or two, but that's really rare, and usually only if someone was messing with my brother.

But now my dad is all insistent that because I'm a girl I need self defense classes. I don't know when I'm supposed to add those in! I start gymnastics tomorrow and tai chi on Tuesday! And what do you want to bet my mom will have me in dance and some other martial arts class within a week?

I just want to veg out and play video games!

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	7. Chapter 7: Week Seven

**Author's Note:** Let me introduce you to a completely new original character (OC). All the information is in my profile with my other OC info. Her name is Ronnie Hartman, and I think it's perfect to bring her in now.

 **Updated 1/1/20:** Not much changed in this chapter, but a few edits were done and I think it flows a bit better now.

* * *

 **Dear Diary:  
Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures  
Week Seven**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 43)**

Dear Diary,

I am really tired. It was a long day that started with a battle before school. I mean, it was five in the morning, and only Jadeite and I were awake... nightmares again... and then all of a sudden I had this icky, gross feeling wash over me. I knew what it was, and then we all had to head out before the sun was even up. We got there and this thing had these ten long tentacles. Sun Knight named it the Tentopus, which made everyone laugh.

Nephrite wasn't there, and I have to admit I was thankful about that. I don't think I had it in me to try and heal him this morning. Not after the night I had. Nightmares suck. The fight didn't last long. Rei and Ami never even got to us before the thing was Moon-Dusted. My brother has started calling it that whenever we destroy a Youma because they tend to turn to dust and either land in a pile on the ground or float away on the wind.

School was a long, drawn-out, awful thing. Mamoru set Jadeite to 'look out for me,' as though I am completely helpless or something. It's not my fault I ran into those bullies. It isn't as though they're at my school or anything. Kami only knows how he thinks I'm in danger there. Anyways, Jadeite even wanted to stand guard outside the bathroom, and at that point I almost lost it. I explained to him, with the help of Ami and Naru, that I was in no danger of running into those freaks in the school bathroom. First, they're high school kids, and second, they're boys.

Ugh!

I really can't wait until Rei starts coming to school with us. He'll be so busy following her around he might just leave me alone!

Anyways, after school I went to the first of my new activities... I love gymnastics! It was so much fun. I'm in a class with a bunch of older teens who didn't start the sport as kids. Anyone who did is leagues ahead of us, and to be honest, most of those younger kids compete.

Those of us who are new to gymnastics have a lot of reasons for doing it.

A few of the girls are taking the class to help with dancing, one for cheerleading, and one for the fun and challenge of learning something new. There are only two boys in the class. One is there because he wants to use the skills to create a new form of martial arts. Apparently he is taking three different types of martial arts. Wow! The other boy didn't say why he was there. He didn't talk much at all actually, but he seemed really shy so we didn't push him too hard.

Can I just toot my own horn here a bit? I'm actually rather good at gymnastics. Maybe because I have to get away from stupid Youma all the time. It sort of came naturally, the rolling and tumbling and everything. We were just doing basic stuff, but it was sooooo much fun!

Mamoru met me at the classroom door and walked with me to the command center under the Crown Game Center. Luna wanted to talk to us about what our responsibilities were as the Prince and Princess. She's absolutely sure that's who we are now. It's sort of upsetting actually. She seems to think we need to learn to lead the planet. I wanted to remind her that we don't have a planet-wide royal family anymore, but the moment I opened my mouth to argue, she pouted. POUTED! What am I supposed to do with that? I actually felt guilty for not wanting to take the responsibility.

Look, the truth is, I remember far too much of our past lives. I remember meeting Endymion, and falling in love with him. I remember making love in the rose garden, our secret Soul-Bonding ceremony, and the wedding we shared with our friends. I remember feeling pressured to produce an heir and fight against this great big evil. And I remember him dying, and me.

And if that wasn't bad enough, I remember what it was like to be a princess. Lessons that lasted hours for things as silly as how to sit properly, and the best ways to say hello, how to use a fan, and what types of chemise to wear under what dresses. I remember having very little choice over how my own life would go. Not being able to choose so much as my own dance partner at a ball. Not being allowed to choose what dress I wore, or even to put the gowns on by myself. It was a constant mess, trying to be this perfect person when all I wanted was a normal life.

I was expected to know exactly what to say, and how to say it. I always had to have perfect manners, and I had to _be_ perfect. That's impossible!

I don't want that life back. I like being me now. I like the life of Tsukino Usagi. I like being seen as an average sixteen year old, and playing video games... Now I'm taking gymnastics, and all sorts of other things and Luna made me take a whole stack of books on politics for a bunch of other planets, many of which no longer even have life! I mean I understand if we have to fight... but I don't want to be a princess again. I just don't! Is that so wrong?

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 44)**

Dear Diary,

Today was long, exhausting, frustrating, and just plain awful. Not only did I have a surprise test this morning, but I was ten minutes late to class, so I had to hurry through it and I know I got at least two questions wrong. UGH! As if it's not hard enough waking up early to fight stupid Youma, I have to deal with school.

Naru and Umino were arguing at lunch time. I don't know what it was all about, but I gather he said something stupid because, well… he's Umino. That boy has never had a filter. He doesn't stop to think before he says something. He isn't stupid. As a matter of fact, he's nearly as smart as Ami. That doesn't mean he's wise. Anyway, the worst part of their argument was that Umino jumped up to storm away and knocked his fried shrimp into my lap, so now my school skirt is all stained. I doubt I'll be able to get the grease stains out.

I had my newest extracurricular activity today too, and I didn't get to see my Mamo-chan first, which made me sad. Jadeite was still following me around, on Mamoru's request, and I wanted to scream at him. It just makes me so angry that they don't see me as a strong and capable person. I thought maybe they would realize I can take care of myself, but I guess I was wrong. Sorry... tangent.

Tai Chi is not easy, but it isn't what I was expecting either. Most of it is about balance and having control over your own body. That has never been my strong suit. It's definitely not as fun as gymnastics, and I have no natural talent for it, unfortunately.

At least I made a new friend. She's lived in Japan most of her life, but I guess she was born in America. Her parents both work in Tokyo, and she knows Japanese as well as I do. Her name is Ronnie, and she is really pretty and smart, but very quiet. She doesn't like it when people get behind her. It actually reminds me a bit of Jadeite. I think maybe she must have been attacked by the Negaverse or something. I say something because she seems to be afraid of boys. That makes me sad.

Why do people hurt each other?

Anyway, Ronnie has brown hair and eyes and is a little bit older than me. She goes to a private school for girls only. Oh, and what a wicked sense of humor. That sort of sarcastic dry wit where she says something under her breath and I just want to roll on the floor laughing until my sides split. She has been taking Tai Chi for about a month, and she's pretty good at balancing.

I am not. As a matter of fact, I am just plain awful at it. I not only fell down, I took several other students with me. The sensei was not amused. Neither was I for that matter. That's when I met Ronnie. I was sent to the back of the class where I would have less chance of harming other students, and she was the only other one back there. By the time class was over, I was ready to call it a night.

Mamo-chan was waiting for me when I got done and we started walking home, but then my stupid communicator went off and we had to go fight a Youma that had bad breath. I mean that quite literally. It's breath could knock over a plane! When it blew on people they went tumbling backward. You try fighting that when you weigh barely a hundred pounds!

So not only did my skirt smell like shrimp, my hair smelled like halitosis!

At least Haruki was able to sneak up behind it and get in a good shot, because every time I moved it breathed at me again. It was just plain awful. So, when we finally got home, dinner was cold. I still ate it. It was a very long day after all. But that doesn't mean I liked it. Okay, to be fair it was still yummy. I just wish it had been yummy AND hot.

Then I took a really long shower. I feel a bit better but

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

That I was not expecting. I was busy writing in my journal when all of a sudden the communicator starts beeping and we had to run out to fight another Youma. This one was on a cruise ship of all things. It yelled it's name, repeatedly. Thetis. Who comes up with these names anyway? Anyways, the ship had just left the dock when we got there, and it hadn't even shown itself yet, but Jadeite knew about it so we found it pretty quickly.

We had to jump from the dock onto the back of the ship, which was actually sort of fun. Not quite as scary as jumping from one skyscraper as the next, so I actually enjoyed it. All the people clapped, but then they looked worried, because we only show up when there's a problem. And boy was there a problem. Thetis started draining everyone and they were dropping to the deck all over the place.

We ended up in the cargo hold fighting it, and it was a bit frightening because I guess the ship wasn't new and pretty the way it looked when we saw it at first. It was actually a wreck and there was a hole in the side bigger than a car! We had to maneuver around all sorts of debris and old storage crates and the inner workings of the ship. It got a pretty good hit on Sailor Mars, but then I Moon Dusted it with my tiara.

Nephrite was there this time and I was able to get him with a short dose of healing before he disappeared. I wish I could get him to sit still long enough to help him for real. It's sort of hit or miss though. Well, Mamoru yelled at me for showing myself, and that upset me, but I had other things to worry about. Sun Knight and I healed people as best we could while Sailor Mercury steered the ship back to the dock. Blue Moon called for the first responders and by the time we got the boat back they were waiting for us.

Everyone was okay, but some of them might be tired and sleepy for a few days. Meanwhile Sun Knight and I are exhausted.

Now I'm back home, laying on my bed, with Mamoru knocking on my bedroom door, but I'm not talking to him right now. I tried to tell him I'm not the helpless baby he thinks I am, but I guess he wasn't listening because he got mad at me for moving from behind the crate to take the shot at the Youma and heal Nephrite. I don't know what else to do about him. I even tried talking to my dad, but he thinks Mamoru is being perfectly reasonable.

I think I might go on strike.

How do they expect me to heal anyone if I can't see them? Boys are STUPID!

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 45)**

Dear Diary,

You know what its like when you love someone, but you feel hurt and angry, and you wonder if they know you at all? I do.

I love Mamoru. My Mamo-chan. I love him with everything I have. I didn't even know it was possible to fall in love with someone so quickly and easily. So completely. But I feel like he doesn't respect me, which means he doesn't see me. I know I got close to bullies. I know I can be a bit of a klutz. But somehow or another I managed to survive sixteen years without him in my life to 'protect me.'

Ha! Protect me my butt! He's driving me crazy! He spent more than an hour trying to get me to come out of my bedroom last night. And when I finally did, he said I needed to stop being all emotional about it and see reason! I smacked him, went back in my room and locked the door, then snuck out of the house and ran to the Jinja. I called my mom as soon as I got there, and she wasn't mad, but my dad sure was.

Well, I won't be going back home until they realize that I'm not some porcelain doll to be kept on a shelf and only brought out when I'm needed to dust a Youma. Rei and I called Ami and she rushed right over. We had a 'men are stupid,' tea party at ten o'clock, and then went to bed because even though boys suck, we still have school and stuff.

Now the three of us are at school. We got here really early because I don't want to see or talk to Mamoru until I've had a chance to calm down and until he realizes he's an ass! That's right. I said it. My boyfriend is an ass!

So, I'm just sitting at my desk, and now Rei is in with the registrar because she's starting school here as of today. Ami is studying, so I decided to write about what happened. We still have almost an hour before school starts, and at this point I just want my teacher to show up. To be honest, I'm a little worried Mamoru will come right into the school and try to talk to me. I'm really not ready for that.

I think if I could just get him to understand that having different sex organs doesn't make me less than him...

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

Thank the Kami for small miracles! Mamoru did show up, but our principal was just coming into the room with Rei when he did, and when he realized Mamoru wasn't a student he sent him away. Score one for school rules, right!? It's the middle of class, and thankfully I am back in my normal seat next to Naru because Rei is sitting with Jadeite. It's a good thing too because I might punch him. Seriously. He seems to think Mamoru is right and I need to be 'protected.'

What crap!

I'm just glad I don't have gymnastics or tai chi today. I'm not really in the mood for either of them. Maybe kickboxing, if the target can be Mamoru's mouth! I know I'm being ridiculous, but I just can't help it. He really hurt my feelings, and he doesn't even seem to think he's done anything wrong. Do I yell at him for taking out Youma? No! Do I yell at him if he happens to be unlucky enough to get hit by one? No! Do I treat him like he is stupid or worthless? No!

I rest my case.

I don't know how to get through to Mamoru. I love him. But I'm not a piece of property. You think I'm being ridiculous don't you? Well, last I checked I had the right to make decisions for myself. If I'm wrong... I'm leaving. I won't be in a relationship, or even a family, where I am not seen as an actual person.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

I ran away... and broke up with my boyfriend.

I bet you want to know why. Ugh. Let me start at the beginning. I called my mom, and she said it was fine to go to the Jinja with Rei and Ami. We had a break from training for the day because Luna had someone she wanted to talk with. All hush hush or something. Anyways, mom thought it was fine. She told me to have fun, and I was. I was in the garden with Rei and her grandfather was telling jokes and flirting. He does that a lot. I was laughing and having a great time, and then Mamoru showed up.

He said, and I am quoting here, "you're being ridiculous. It's time to come home."

I said no. what else would I say after everything? He's faced bullies before. I know because Motoki told me. He was actually bullied a lot when he first started high school. But for some reason when I get bullied by perfect strangers, I'm considered helpless and pathetic... ugh... anyways, so I tried to talk to him calmly and explain that he had hurt my feelings and made me feel worthless.

He talked right over me, and then tried to pick me up and take me home no matter what I wanted. So I ran from him and hid in Rei's room with the door locked. Until Mamoru called my father, and he ordered me to come out and go home, even though my mother said I could be there. So I go home, but at this point, I am completely refusing to talk to Mamoru because not only wont he listen to me, he spoiled my fun time and then called my father just because he didn't get his way.

So then my dad comes home from work and says I am grounded. I was not happy. I told him I had permission to go to the shrine, but he reminded me that I had snuck out last night and says that's why I am grounded. I tried to explain that Mamoru practically chased me out of the house because he wouldn't leave me alone, but he wouldn't listen. At that point something in me snapped. I don't know why.

I started to cry, and then Mamoru was trying to cuddle with me, so I pushed him away and told him if he didn't respect me, I wouldn't be his girlfriend anymore. Then I told my father he had a ridiculous double standard and if he couldn't treat me as equal with the boys I didn't want to be his daughter anymore. So I went upstairs, packed a few outfits into my subspace pocket, snuck out onto my balcony and ran away.

Granted, I have nowhere to go, and very little money. I can't go to any of the places people would expect me to be. I can't go to the arcade, or to Rei or Ami's places. I can't go to Naru or Umino. So I came somewhere no one would ever expect me to go. School. The roof access door isn't locked, so I snuck inside and now I'm at the top landing, sitting on hard concrete and writing by the emergency lights.

Why can't I stop crying?

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 46)**

Dear Diary,

Last night was awful. I barely slept at all. I think I might have gotten a few hours if you add all of it up together, but right after I laid down, Mamoru showed up. Apparently there are locators inside the communicators.

Mamoru yelled at me for scaring him. I yelled at him for treating me like I wasn't even a person and told him to go away. Then he grabbed me and carried me home even though I was kicking and screaming. I didn't want to go back. I didn't want to be near him either.

My dad and mom both yelled at me. So I just went into my room and tried to lay down, but Mamoru couldn't just drop it. He came into my room and started trying to talk to me. I told him to leave me alone, and that I didn't want to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. So I screamed for him to get out of my room or I was leaving.

Then my dad came in and told me I was being ridiculous and childish and that if I couldn't act my age then I didn't deserve any of my privileges. I was like, "what privileges? I'm not allowed to so much as walk by myself anymore! I have no control over where I go, or what I do, and my life is completely overtaken by a job I didn't want and a destiny I'd rather not have."

I don't want to be a stupid princess. I don't want to be a superhero. I don't want to take classes on tai chi and whatever else they throw at me. What I want is what I had two months ago. I want to wake up late and run for school. I want to get yelled at by my teacher. I want to go to the arcade and eat junk food and drink milkshakes until it hurts my stomach, and play video games and not do my homework.

Now I wake up at four every morning with nightmares, have a Youma battle before school, but always arrive on time. I never get in trouble and my homework is always done. I have classes and stupid trainings and more Youma battles, then studying stupid politics because I can't let Luna down... and I don't get to be a carefree teenager anymore. I have no privileges. I'm responsible for saving people I've never even met and destroying big scary monsters, and I get yelled at for even trying to do that by my boyfriend, because in spite of everything I do, he doesn't think I'm good enough, and my dad sides with him because he thinks I'm too stupid, weak, and helpless to so much as walk to school by myself.

That's when my mom came in. She made them leave and just held me and let me cry. Moms really are the most wonderful people on the planet. Anyways, by this point it was almost two in the morning, and I guess I must have cried myself to sleep, but I woke up at about three because there was a Youma. So I went out and fought it, and then went back home and did my stupid homework because there was no point trying to go back to bed.

After that it was school and then gymnastics. I didn't even bother talking to anyone. I just couldn't deal with it. And then we had to fight another Youma, and by this point I was so exhausted, I stumbled and fell right into it's path and got hit pretty bad with acid. Yeah... it spit acid. Stupid Negaverse. So I got burned all over my arm and upper chest and Tuxedo Kamen healed me, and then I took out the Youma and left.

I was walking home, by myself, but Mamoru found me and started walking with me. I told him to go away, but he wouldn't listen and started yelling at me. Well this hot feeling came over me. I had enough. I don't know how, but one minute I was standing in the middle of the park, staring at Mamoru, and the next thing I know, I'm on the moon. Yes, the moon. And I had no idea how to get back home.

Well, this tiny little woman in blue appeared in front of me. It was the Queen. Some sort of projection of her or something. Well she asks me if I'm okay, and everything starts coming out. Even the stuff I haven't told anyone. All about how I feel and why I feel it and this big dreadful weight of responsibility that is just hanging over my head. And how everyone expects me to be perfect, and no matter what I do, I can't live up to those expectations, and the way Mamoru keeps hurting my feelings because he doesn't think I am worth anything as a warrior, and the way my father isn't giving me a break even though it's Mamoru who keeps pushing and pushing until I get so mad I have to react or go insane.

I felt so much better after I told her everything. She listened and gave me advice. But the advice didn't make a lot of sense. All she really said, paraphrasing here, was to be myself. Uh, that's what I've been trying to do and it keeps backfiring. So then she tells me that what I did was teleportation, and that all of us have the ability to do it and she walked me through getting back home.

It's pretty simple actually. You just visualize where you want to be, and you wish to be there. So I wished to be in my bedroom. Now I'm home. My dad tried to punish me for 'running away' but my mother told him he was being ridiculous because it wasn't like I actually tried to run away. It was just a new power manifesting itself. She let me eat dinner in my room and I have the door and both windows closed and locked, and the curtains drawn and I'm just sitting here at my desk writing.

It's all just so overwhelming. I never wanted any of this. Not the dreams, or the powers, or any of it. I mean, I love Mamoru, and I am so happy to have new friends in my life. But it wasn't like I sought any of it out. It wasn't like I tried to become a superhero.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Friday 金曜日 - (Day 47)**

Dear Diary,

Tai Chi went better. I wasn't perfect, or even all that good, but I didn't knock anyone down, and that was an improvement. Ronnie and I talked for a while. She's pretty great. Strong and independent and even though she can be really nervous around guys, she stays in complete control. I sort of wanted to stay at tai chi and not go home.

Mamoru apparently wasn't aware that we had broken up. He showed up outside of class to walk me home and I was actually surprised. I don't know why I should have been. I knew he wasn't going to suddenly realize I wasn't a pathetic, helpless, weakling... but a girl can hope. Well, he tried to kiss me and I asked him what he thought he was doing. He's like, I'm kissing my girlfriend. I reminded him we had broken up and he just stared at me.

Just stared. For a long time. Then he asked why.

At that point I just threw my hands up and started walking. I think I might have laughed. Then I explained to him that I wouldn't be in a relationship with him because he didn't respect me. He said he does respect me, and that made me laugh so hard I almost fell over.

So I asked him when the last time was that he yelled at Jadeite or Haruki during a fight because they did their job. I asked him why he wasn't insisting on walking the other girls home too... and why he acted like everyone but me could make good decisions. I reminded him that he wouldn't even let me have time to cool down after he upset me, and that he acted like I was somehow stupid because he hurt my feelings.

He was quiet after that. Really quiet. So we just walked home like that. Quiet.

After dinner the communicator buzzed. Ami's Mercury computer sensed a Youma, and I didn't even feel it. So we all went out looking. None of us could track whatever it was and I was starting to get really worried. Then we saw a bunch of teenagers acting strange. They were throwing bottles through windows and writing graffiti. That sort of thing doesn't happen here. So we approached, carefully.

We fought a new Youma. This one was scary. Shadar. It only said it's name once, and it was obviously intelligent. The most intelligent Youma I think I've ever seen, and I've seen quite a few of them. It had the ability to sort of push negative feelings. As soon as the kids saw us the Youma came out and told them to fight us and they attacked. We couldn't hurt them and it was difficult to get around them to stop the Youma.

And then I had an idea.

Remember how I found myself on the moon? Well, now that I knew how to teleport, I did it again, this time on purpose. I was afraid those kids would get hurt if I didn't react quickly. So I teleported right in front of it, with the Moon Wand out and ready, and shouted "Moon Healing Escalation." The Youma was dusted, but it actually took more energy than normal. But we still had to get the kids healed and sent home and call the first responders and tell them it wasn't the kids fault they were acting that way.

By the time we got home I could barely stand. So now I am laying in bed writing. I'm tired and I don't feel very well. I think I'm just going to go to bed a little early.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 49)**

Dear Diary,

I've been really sick. I couldn't get out of bed at all yesterday. I even had to have help getting to the bathroom. I was supposed to start my self-defense class, but I couldn't go. I couldn't eat or drink anything. The few times I managed to choke something down I threw it back up a few minutes later. I had a horrible fever too, and apparently I was delirious. I've never been that sick before.

My mom is pretty upset. I guess on top of everything else I've lost another four pounds. I'll just say it's hard to eat when you're depressed. I mean, with Mamoru and my dad both acting like I am stupid and helpless, and having all these responsibilities, and I still haven't saved Nephrite... it's no wonder I'm sad.

Mamoru and I are officially back together though. I wasn't sure I should give him another chance, but he says he finally understands why I was so upset and will try to do better. He was really sweet too. He's been so nice while I've been sick.

I promise I will explain more later, but I am so tired. I need to sleep.

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	8. Chapter 8: Week Eight

**Author's Note:** Sometimes I touch on some pretty heavy issues with my writing. I've touched on biases, physical health issues, mental health issues, abuse, and assault. It might upset some of my readers, which is why I always put in a warning if it's something that is hard to deal with. But I choose to write about issues because I think it's important not to sweep them under the rug. The more people see, hear, and understand these issues and how they can affect those around them, the more likely it is that they will step in and be the person someone needs in a crisis. I hope you enjoyed this new chapter, and that if you read Thursday's entry you can appreciate why I chose to write it. And please review. I live for the reviews. I love hearing what you think and seeing your guesses or questions about what's going to happen next. You are all amazing!

 **Trigger Warning:** Thursday's Entry talks about an attempted assault, and a story heard about an assault with no details. I've kept the entry to only that issue so it can be skipped if it is a trigger for someone.

 **Updated 1/1/20:** There is a bit of added detail and foreshadowing to Sunday's entry.

* * *

 **Dear Diary:  
Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures  
Week Eight**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 50)**

Dear Diary,

I had to skip gymnastics today. And school. My mom says she'll let me go tomorrow if I can eat everything she gives me and stay awake most of the day. Is this where I give a heavy sigh? Honestly, I don't see much of a downside to skipping classes. Okay, I do, but do I really have to admit it?

Luna banned me from fighting until I have been fever free for a full twenty-four hours, but that went right out the window around ten this morning. All the others were in school. Someone needed to get out there and save people, and since I was the only one who could, I did.

Besides, it was targeting little kids at the shopping center. I can feel them, you know. The Youma, I mean. This gross, slimy, icky feeling comes over me and I feel pulled to fight them. I know if I don't someone could get really hurt. So, as soon as I felt it, I ran out of the house, in my flannel bunny pajamas. My next door neighbor got a bit of a shock. I took off running down the street and I heard her calling after me, but I just kept going.

I got to the shopping district and this thing was outside a toy store. It had a teddy bear on it's head and was shooting them out of it's belly at anything that moved. Got it in one shot from my tiara and called the first responders. I only ended up healing one person, a toddler, because I knew if I tried to do more I wouldn't make it back home. So I ran as soon as the ambulances started showing up and just kept running until I got to my back yard.

Fortunately my mom told my neighbor I was feverish and sleep walked and that's why I ran out in my pj's, but she wasn't very happy with me. And Luna? Forget it. That cat can yell! She said it wasn't worth it to go by myself and I should have told my mom so she could call one of the others out of school.

Damned if I do, damned if I don't.

So... I bet you're wondering why I let Mamo-chan be my boyfriend again. The truth is, he was panicking because he lost his parents and he was afraid to lose me too. He explained it all to me while I was sick. He gets this anxiety whenever he sees me in danger and it just doesn't go away.

Now that I understand I feel really bad for him, but I told him there is no way he can keep acting the way he has been. If he does there is no hope for us, because I won't just sit at home and wait for him to destroy the big bad for me. He didn't like it much, but he promised to work on it.

My father? He gave me the silent treatment for most of the weekend, and when he finally did talk to me he just said I was his baby and there was nothing that would change that. My mom says he doesn't mean to treat me differently, but because I was sick a lot as a kid, and because I've always been a daddy's girl, he has a hard time seeing me in danger. He did apologize for overreacting and even ungrounded me. But he says there is no way he's ever going to like seeing me in danger.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

My dad came home from work early today. I told you he works for a newspaper right? Yeah...

He found out about Sailor Moon appearing all by herself and was NOT pleased. Not pleased at all. He said I shouldn't have gone out there alone and sick. I told him I hid until the Youma was Moon-Dusted and that I was really careful, but he said if I don't 'behave myself' he's going to chain me to the bed until I'm better. (So rolling my eyes at that).

The weird thing is, that when it was just mom and Luna, they both yelled at me, but when my dad yelled at me, they both defended me. Grown ups are so strange.

Mamo-chan was surprisingly understanding. I think he really is trying, because all he said was he knows it would be impossible for me to not do something when people are in danger and just asked me to stay hidden if possible if I was alone. I told him I would and that was that. He was really good about it all.

Anyways, I am feeling a bit better, but I'm tired still, and honestly, running out to take on a Youma alone didn't help matters. I'm wiped though, so I'm going to bed early.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 51)**

Dear Diary,

School flew by today. I had two make-up tests from being sick, so I had to do those, and we had some fun with English talking, about words that sounded the same but meant really different things. It was actually pretty cool. Oh, and in science we got to watch our teacher mix these chemicals together that made a foam tower. I mean it. A tower of foam. It eventually got so tall that the foam sort of fell over, but it kept growing and growing. It was awesome.

Tai chi was pretty cool today. The Sensei told me that he thought my balance was off because of my chi. So he had me meditate and helped work me through centering myself emotionally as well as physically. I got up and he had me run through the exercises again, and it was like I was a different person. I didn't trip, stumble, overbalance, or sway in the slightest. It totally rocked.

I even helped mom make dinner tonight. She's showing me how to make curry rice... don't get me started on that. I ended up putting in far too much curry. But my mom fixed it. She just made more rice so that it could balance out and then invited Ami and Rei and the others over.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

WE SAVED NEPHRITE!

I know you're probably like what?! That's right. We did it. I'm so happy... okay mostly. He's a bit of a wreck and won't leave the bedroom yet. Let me explain.

So, we had just gotten the dishes cleaned up, and we were all talking about watching a movie. We were thinking the Avengers, which is an American movie, but we have it dubbed. It's one of my favorites though because it's all about Superheroes working together, which is pretty cool. Anyways, so we were thinking about maybe popping some pop corn and having soda, and then I get this massive pain between my eyes, for just a second, and then I feel it, that slimy, oily feeling of a Youma on the loose.

I was pulled to that Youma harder than I'd ever been before. It was like an obsessive need to destroy it as fast as I could. So we all hurried out and snuck through this hole in the fence in my back yard, ran through the neighbors yard and into this alley that's shaped like an L. Its the perfect place to transform because there is a fire escape. So we get there, henshin, and take to the rooftops. Everyone was following me. It was sort of weird. I run a lot more than they do, so even though I'm shorter than most of my friends, I am really fast. And the need to get there and destroy the thing was so huge I couldn't do anything but go at my top speed.

The Youma was outside this huge amphitheater, an outdoor one, and it was like the thing was part mist. It's clothes kept changing form and it was throwing mist around. Except the mist burned anything it touched. Trees, grass, the stone seats, and the people. The screams were horrible and I could smell everything and it was awful. I knew I couldn't use my tiara this time.

Just as I was pulling out the Moon Wand I realized that Nephrite was there too. He was standing behind a tree, watching the Youma, but he looked upset and frustrated, like he didn't want to be there but had no choice.

I changed my plan in a second. While the others focused on the Youma, I went straight for Nephrite. He turned around and just stared at me when I ran towards him. He didn't open a portal or try to escape. He just waited. Not moving a muscle. And I just knew... he wanted me to save him.

I lifted the wand and screamed "Moon Healing Escalation!" as loud as I could. I put so much effort and energy and power into it that it made me gasp. There was all this silver light and it covered everything and everyone. Nephrite fell to his knees and just started to cry and I moved as quick as I could to hug him and pull him back to his feet because I needed to know how to fight the Youma.

Except the Youma was gone. Mamo-chan says that the moment I used the wand the silver light touched the Youma and it was dusted instantly. And it wasn't just Nephrite who was healed. It was everyone there. Plenty of people had been burned, but when I did the cry they were healed instantly. The grass and the trees healed. The only way you can even tell there was a battle there is that there a pock marks on the benches and the pile of dust on the ground.

It was really hard to get Nephrite to calm down though. Jadeite tried, and we all told him again and again it wasn't his fault, but he just covered his face in his hands and refused to meet our eyes. It was so sad.

We finally got him home with us and I let my dad try, because he's good with talking to people, but Nephrite didn't speak a word and as soon as my dad said he could, he went into the room, laid on the bunk, turned towards the wall, and he hasn't moved or spoken since.

I'm sort of freaking out over that bit. I want to help him, but I don't know how.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 52)**

Dear Diary,

It is currently 4:03 in the morning. I had a nightmare that made me scream. Nephrite came charging into my room, with a sword, looking for whoever was hurting me, and realized I was just waking up from a nightmare. I guess it really scared him because he was shaking like a leaf and couldn't even stand. He sort of slid down my dresser and sat on the floor, just looking at me.

I finally got out of bed and went to sit next to him. If he's going to be a brother to me, then he's going to have to get used to my screaming in the middle of the night. It's not something I can help.

Nephrite didn't sleep at all. That's why he heard me.

I just sat there next to him, one hand on his arm, and waited. It was like I knew if I was quiet long enough he would talk. And he did. At first it was like he was pulling it out of himself bit by bit. But the longer he talked, the faster and more rushed and upset he got until I had to listen closely to make out what he was saying.

He was taken from the orphanage, with Jadeite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. It was the same orphanage where Mamoru grew up, and they actually sort of knew him, though he had already left when they were taken.

He was put into a glass coffin that made him hurt so bad he thought he would do just about anything to get out, for the pain to stop. But it didn't stop when he got out. The pain was always there, in his chest. Anytime he was good or kind he was forced back inside. He was forced into horrible things. Creating Youma, possessing people, reading the future for Queen Beryl, hurting people.

When I started healing him, he was terrified he would be put back in the box, but Metallia and Beryl didn't seem to notice. He acted like he was still obeying them, but he tried to fight in any way he could. No matter how hard he tried, he still had to obey. Last night he was supposed to drain all those people dry, then kill them. He'd been told if he didn't then he would be put back inside the chamber.

He feels guilty because he's happy I saved him even though he left the other two behind. He knows one of them will be forced to fight us next, and they will probably both be forced back inside the glass coffin things first, which means horrible, excruciating pain and unending loneliness because each minute inside feels like a year apparently.

I don't think he even knew he was crying. I just wrapped my arms around him and let him talk. When he finally stopped and I looked up, Jadeite was sitting next to us, also crying. The two of them hugged. It wasn't one of those stupid back-slapping 'I'm too manly to show emotion' hugs either. They really hugged, and they cried.

I don't know if I can ever fully understand what they went though, but hearing it was enough to make me want to crawl into the shower and scrub my skin raw. I can't imagine being forced to do some of the things they were... and I don't want to.

Finally, Nephrite curled up in a ball on my bedroom floor and went to sleep while Jadeite and I watched over him. He's terrified they will find him and drag him back to the Negaverse. I promised I would stay awake and protect him, so I pulled out this diary and started to write. Jadeite is just staring off into space, like he's thinking about his own story, and I am sitting here listening to a teenage boy who is almost double my size whimper in his sleep. Every time he does I rub his back a bit and he calms down. I'm pretty sure he's going to be in classes with Mamoru, and I'm even more sure he won't want to be alone for a while.

He's starting to wake up a bit, I think, so I will write more later.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

Nephrite couldn't handle the thought of school today, so he and Mamoru both stayed home. He isn't ready to be without one of us protecting him yet, and Mamoru's grades can handle missing a day. So I went to school, then got to join my newest activity. UGH!

Dance isn't so bad, but at this rate I don't think I will ever get a break. I mean that. Aside from being sick anyways. I've got activities lined up for every day of the week. And not by choice. I like gymnastics pretty well, and tai chi isn't so bad now that I feel more balanced. Honestly modern dance is sort of fun. There are all these interesting dance moves and I can use a bit of what I learned in both other classes to help me, but I don't want to be doing an activity every day of the week.

Nephrite and Mamoru both picked me up. Mamoru said as soon as he saw me, Nephrite relaxed. Apparently he and Jadeite both have this huge fear that the Negaverse will take them again. So, I'm going to do something about it. I don't know what yet, but Luna says she might have an idea. She's gone to talk to Central about it.

I got Nephrite to eat something, finally. He didn't want anything last night, or this morning, and wouldn't eat all day no matter how much my mom begged. It made me so sad I started to cry, which apparently was the one thing my mother didn't do. Its a strange power we girls have, and should never be abused. But if it means Nephrite is now eating a stack of pancakes, I can live with it. It was like the moment the tears started he was ready to do anything to make them stop.

I talked to my mom about it, and she said that when she was pregnant with me she cried all the time, and every single time she cried my dad would freak out and rush around grabbing her things or hugging her or anything he could think of to make it stop. I think there are probably a lot of girls out there who would abuse this strange power, but I plan to only use it for good. He he. It really is weird though, that a few little tears can get someone to do something for you.

I wish my Mamo-chan had stopped being so pushy when I cried.

Anyways, Nephrite is sleeping again. Guess where? That's right. On my bedroom floor. He wouldn't even use the bunk bed. He's on the floor. I'm staying up to watch over him for a bit. Haruki will take over for me soon, and we will all take turns until he feels safe enough to sleep without being guarded.

I think we might find similar reactions in all of the guys. It worries me. Jadeite still hasn't really dealt with everything yet, and Nephrite... well, he might take a bit of time. I can't image what the other two are enduring right this very minute.

Gotta go. Talk more later.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 53)**

Dear Diary,

Something happened to me today, and I don't know what to say about it. It was just plain awful. I was in school when it happened, and it made me feel like there is nowhere safe in the world. I don't really want to talk about it, but I think maybe I have to, like how when Jadeite has a nightmare he gets up and we make the nightmare cure and talk about it. Or how Nephrite just started talking and everything sort of poured out of him.

I just don't know if I want to talk to anyone else about it. Ever.

I was walking out of the bathroom when a couple older boys grabbed me and slammed me into the wall. I couldn't transform and kick their butts, and before I could scream one of them had covered my mouth. I still screamed, and kicked, but there were two of them and one of me.

One of them touched me. Under my shirt. I pulled my knee up and hit him in the groin. He cried out because it hurt and let go of me, but the other boy punched me in the face. No one was covering my mouth anymore so I screamed as loud as I could.

Haruna-sensei came out of the classroom and saw what was happening and she rushed over. The girls were with her almost immediately and they took me to see the nurse. I cried and cried. I didn't know I could cry so much. I kept crying until my mom came to get me and the others. Jadeite had to be physically restrained from hurting them, and the only way he would stop was when they asked him to make sure I was okay. Then he didn't leave my side until I was home.

It was just awful. And now I have a black eye and a bruise on my breast and more bruises on my wrists and I can't stop thinking about what they did, and what they were going to do. Suddenly I'm not so upset about taking self-defense classes anymore.

Maybe because of the dreams I know all too well what could have happened. I can't even close my eyes without picturing it, and I just feel awful.

There was a Youma battle, but my mother didn't let me go. She kept me with her and wouldn't let me out of her sight. Nephrite and Jadeite both stayed, and both of them were sort of standing guard over me, and it sort of felt right because I've been standing guard over them too. I know it's not the same thing. I know what I went through isn't like what they went through. But it scared me more than facing a charging Youma alone.

And I started thinking that maybe Mamoru and my dad might be right, and I shouldn't be out on my own, but then Rei and Ami came over and both of them had stories like mine. It's really upsetting, but my mom said that a lot of women go through it, and that in our country most people never even report it. That's kind of scary.

Rei went to a party her dad threw. She doesn't live with him, but sometimes when he throws one of his parties he makes her attend. Well this one party she went to someone gave her wine instead of juice and this man... Not a boy, a young man, said he would take care of her and then he tried to do things to her. Apparently she accidentally set his jacket on fire and ran away.

Ami said that once, when she was on the train a guy started touching her bottom. She yelled and asked for help, but no one even turned around. He kept trying to touch under her skirt so she stabbed him with a pencil. He got mad and hit her, but she turned around and threatened to stab him again. The train stopped at the next station and she got off even though she was far from home and she had to call her mom to pick her up.

I guess it's not just me. Why do people have to be like that? My mom says it's not just girls people mess with, but it happens to girls more than it does to guys. That's why she doesn't ride the train, she said, and doesn't go out at night without my dad. She said her twin, Haruki's mom, got assaulted once when they were teenagers and that she stopped eating and wouldn't leave the house for a long time and that when she met Haruki's dad, she wouldn't go anywhere without him because he made her feel safe.

It makes me so sad. Not just that it happened to my aunt, but that it happens at all. No one should ever be touched if they don't want to be. I wish I knew how to help people.

So I missed gymnastics, twice in one week, but the Sensei was really understanding about it when my mom called. So... yeah, that's that.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Friday 金曜日 - (Day 54)**

Dear Diary,

It was a rough night last night. I didn't want to sleep any more than Nephrite did. So Luna suggested that we take turns keeping watch as a rule. One of the Senshi (which is me or the girls), Shitennou (which is Nephrite and Jadeite) or the Hogosha (which is Shingo and Haruki), would always be awake and watching out for the others. We made a schedule and now we are all going to protect each other.

Mamoru had to sit with me so I could fall asleep. He told me this story about the Rabbit on the Moon. It's a beautiful story. The man on the moon disguised himself and came down to the earth. He talked to a monkey, who gave him fruit, a fox, who fished for him, and then the Rabbit, who only had grass to give, so threw himself on the fire to give himself to the man. The Man on the Moon pulled Rabbit out of the fire and carried him up to the moon to live forever. He says my mom told him that's where I get my name. Tsuki no Usagi. Tsukino Usagi.

So I finally fell asleep while he was telling me more stories, and then I woke up early (like always) from my usual nightmare, and I took the last shift watching. Nephrite and Jadeite both had nightmares so I woke them up and took them down to the kitchen for the nightmare cure. I think Jadeite might be ready to talk more, and Nephrite seems to be doing better.

This morning when my parents got up Nephrite asked if he could go to Tai Chi with me. They agreed, so after school he joined me. He was a bit afraid of all the people, I could tell, but as long as he could see me, he said he was okay.

He came to the back of the room with me and Ronnie, but I stayed between them because I know Ronnie doesn't do so well with men. Except I think she saw how anxious Nephrite is and she actually spoke to him and was really nice. I'm glad. One day they might even be friends. Nephrite said he really enjoyed Tai Chi. That means he will keep going back with me, I think.

We haven't had a Youma attack since Wednesday, which I hope means we will get a bit of a break.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Saturday 土曜日 - (Day 55)**

Dear Diary,

It's been all quiet on the Youma front. Jadeite and Nephrite are extremely worried about what that means for Zoicite and Kunzite. Oh, and Nephrite had his first patrol as East Knight. He did pretty well. We have teams of two when we go out on patrol. Mamoru went with him as Tuxedo Kamen and I think he did alright without me there. Mamoru told me he didn't panic at all.

I know this has all been an adjustment for him. And for Jadeite as well. Honestly, it's been an adjustment in one way or another for all of us.

Anyways, I went to my first self defense class this morning. It was actually really interesting. we're learning bits of judo and how to use an opponent's strength and forward momentum against them. But the best part...

That girl who stopped the bullies when I was coming home from shopping was there!

Her name is Kino Makoto, and she's really nice. I didn't get to talk to her for very long, but she was helping the Sensei teach us and she corrected my stance and told me she was glad to see me in class. She said I could be great if I apply myself, so I will.

Ami and Rei said they might start going with me next week because I showed them how to do a couple moves I learned so they don't have to be afraid.

Oh, and Nephrite wants to teach me how to use a sword! That should be interesting. As East Knight he uses two, one longer than the other, but he can use one sword or two with no problems, and he said something is pushing him to teach me and Mamoru both.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 56)**

Dear Diary,

Dance was awesome!

But, the best part of my day was my Mamo-chan picking me up from dance and taking me out on a surprise date! We walked to the park and he held my hand and we got ice creams and just talked and laughed for a long time. Then he took me to eat before we went to training.

I have to say, I fall more and more in love with him every single day. I would be heartbroken if something happened to him. And ever since he opened up to me about how he feels since his parents died, he has been really supportive of me. He says he wants me to be happy and to do what I feel is right, but he wants to be there at my side while I do it. It was really sweet.

At training I learned Nephrite can control thunder and has some control over other weather and growing things. It's so cool!

I do have to admit, just to you, that I am still not over what happened the other day. I'm afraid if I told the others they would get even more overprotective than they already are. But I keep having these flashes of memory about what happened, and every time I do my heart races a million miles a minute.

~~~~~ ) O ( ~~~~~

CONTINUED

We've had a Youma attack, and seen Zoicite.

Zoicite has longish strawberry blonde hair that he has pulled back in a ponytail. He uses a bunch of attacks, but what surprised me the most was that he can use ice or flowers like knives. Even if Nephrite and Jadeite hadn't been able to point him out, Ami's face told the tale. It's him. The one from her dreams.

The Youma... well that was a bit strange. It was purple with these ten inch claws and snakes for hair. I don't know what it used to fight with because I destroyed it before we could see, but Zoicite was there and attacked us the minute the Youma was Moon Dusted. So I pulled out the wand, but he disappeared before I could use it.

Unfortunately, seeing him really upset Jed and Neph. I mean, really, really, really upset them. When we got back to the house both of them broke down. They both feel like they abandoned the others. It's really upsetting. I sort of want to sneak into the Negaverse and heal the others in their sleep.

Ami wasn't much better than the guys. I guess she's been talking to Rei, who has been talking to Jadeite, so she knows a bit about what Zoicite is probably going through... and she's worried for him.

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	9. Chapter 9: Week Nine

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry for the delay on updates for this and my other stories. I am having major computer problems. I am having to write using my phone because the internet browser on my laptop shuts down after about two minutes and if I haven't saved then everything gets lost. You may notice some formatting issues but I am doing the best I can with what I have. Thank you all for your patience with me!

 **Updated 1/1/20**

* * *

 **Dear Diary:**  
 **Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures**  
 **Week Nine**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 57)**

Dear Diary,

Do you ever get the feeling that something huge is about to happen? Something huge and life altering and there is nothing you can do to stop it? I don't know why, but ever since we saw Zoicite, I've had that feeling. I can't explain it. Not to myself or anyone else, but it feels as though I'm waiting. Waiting for what, I couldn't tell you.

But it's big. Huge. Overwhelming. Terrifying.

I feel like the world is about to come crashing down around my head. Mamoru says I am 'borrowing trouble,' and that whatever it is, we can get through it together. I don't know if he's right, but I trust him to have my back in all things. Ever since we finally discussed why he was being too overprotective he has done a complete one-eighty, thankfully, and is my staunchest supporter.

Yes, I said staunchest. My vocabulary is getting better, thank you very much.

There hasn't been an attack today, and it's nearing ten at night, but even without an attack, it was a rather long day. It started at three in the morning, when I woke up from a nightmare. This wasn't the one I've been having with Endymion and Serenity (Which by the way is filling in more and more details as I meet the others and recognize them for who they are).

Unfortunately this dream was about what happened at school last week, except it went further than it did for real. I woke up sobbing. Thankfully, or perhaps not so thankfully as I woke him up, Nephrite has been camping out on my bedroom floor.

I don't know why he won't sleep in one of the bunks. Maybe he's afraid to get too comfortable. Anyways, he heard me crying in my sleep and came over, just sat next to the bed, and started talking. Not about anything emotional or upsetting. He just started talking about what he had learned in class the other day, and about how he was doing in school, and that he really likes how my dad will sit and talk to him.

I really appreciated what he was doing. When I had calmed down we both got up and took over the watch, letting Haruki and Jadeite go back to sleep. It's interesting though, three of us have problems sleeping. Me, Neph, and Jed. The others, Haruki, Shingo, and Mamoru seem to be fine.

When Ami and Rei come over for the night it's a different story. It's like a massive sleepover feeling, but at the same time, they're also part of the family. Anyways, Nephrite and I are actually getting to be really good friends. I feel safer when he's around, just like he feels safer when I am.

And if I thought Mamoru was a supporter... well, lets just say Nephrite sees me as a mixture of little sister and savior, which can be frustrating, but he has my back. Always. I love him like a protective big brother already.

And Jadeite too, though our relationship is more playful. He's like having a brother after my own heart, like Haruki. And oh my goodness can he pull a prank. He's told me a couple he wants to try, and I've had to talk him down for now, until Nephrite is doing better. He told me Zoicite loves to pull pranks too. I almost feel bad for the others. He he he. Once those two are back together, not to mention, me, Haruki, and Shingo, no one will be safe. Not in a mean way though.

Jadeite wants to fill a bunch of water balloons with jello so they wont pop as easily and then put them all around the floor of the room Shingo and Haruki share. Can you imagine the clean up? I had to remind him that whoever pulls the prank has to do the cleaning afterwards, so now he's thinking more along the lines of a band around the sink sprayer. That is much easier to clean. Just a bit of water.

Nephrite and I didn't wake anyone else up to take a shift because we knew neither of us would be going back to sleep. We ended up talking about tai chi, and he also thinks he would like to join in my self-defense classes. But I don't think he needs to learn anything else. He's been practicing with me since I left the other day, and he makes me feel like I can do just about anything if I try hard enough. He even taught me how to throw him over my shoulder.

I did mention he's twice my size didn't I?

Oh, that reminds me. My appetite has come back full force since I stopped being sick. My parents are thrilled of course. Rei teases a little about how fast I eat, but I think she was happy too. She's a bit like an annoying sister who thinks she knows more than you. Not really in a bad way. We tease each other sometimes, and fight a bit, but I adore her.

After the others were up and we had eaten a massive breakfast, we all left for school. The guys and I walked Shingo to school, then the others walked with me and Jadeite to our school. We met Rei and Ami on the way, which was awesome because I think Rei and Jed are adorable together. She sort of rules the roost as it were. He worships the ground she walks on, but she would do anything for him.

Mamo-chan and I are a bit different. I think he's the one with the most say in things in our relationship, but it's mostly because it feels right that way to both of us. There are times when I'm definitely in charge. And he doesn't ever push past my limits. But when it comes to kissing, he's definitely the instigator. I do tend to hold onto his arm or grab his hand more though. I think I have less of a problem showing affection than he does. I worry about him sometimes. I know he has a hard time with the loss of his parents, but he doesn't really talk about it. I wish I could help him more.

Anyways, while we were walking to school, we ran into Naru and Umino. She was chasing him down the street hitting him over the head with a rolled-up newspaper. It's sort of funny when there's no food spilling on me. Naru was really mad because Umino said he wished the school colors were different because blue isn't Naru's color. Stupid boy. Maybe I should have my mom talk to him about what not to say. He he he!

And we ran into Motoki and Reika too. Motoki is really upset because Reika's parents are taking her to the Amazon for some sort of dig. I don't know exactly what they're looking for, but she's studying to follow in their footsteps. Motoki loves her and wants to be with her, but he also wants to stay and follow his own dream, which is to take over the arcade from his parents. He's decided he needs to get a business degree, which is hard work, but I think he can do it.

We all separated to go to our own schools, but when we were right in front of my school, Mamoru picked me up and kissed me. I didn't understand why. I mean, kissing is great and everything, but he was being a bit overly dramatic about it. I thought the top of my head would come flying off it was such a good kiss. I think my brain decided on taking a short nap too.

Jadeite was the one who explained it to me, when I was talking to the girls about it. Mamoru wanted everyone at my school (most of the students and some of the teachers were outside) to see that I am spoken for. It's sort of a caveman-ish claiming that he's convinced himself will keep me safe from awful boys. And according to Jadeite, he plans to make sure everyone at his school knows I'm his too.

Don't hate me for this, but I'm actually glad. Maybe I should be all for women's rights like Naru's mother, but after what happened last week... I don't really mind being claimed. Not at all actually. As long as he's the one doing the claiming. So he and Motoki left to go to Moto Azabu and the rest of us went inside.

Nephrite sort of hung around talking to Jadeite just outside the classroom until the bell rang before going to class. I knew he was protecting me, but he wasn't being obvious about it, so I was grateful. I just wish he didn't have to go to classes alone. Mamo-chan is thinking of transferring to our school though... I don't know what to think about it because Moto-Azabu is perfect to get him into a really good college, but he wants to be with me and after everything Luna has been saying he isn't sure he will be able to become a doctor anyway.

School was long and boring today. I mean seriously boring. We had assembly, which we do once a week, then went to our homerooms, then did our classes. We had a pop quiz in math. You should have heard me and Jadeite grumbling about it. It was actually sort of funny. We were both just riling each other up about how much we hated math. Then Ami speaks up and reminds us that we use math every day without even realizing it. We just laughed.

Today was gymnastics, and I love gymnastics. It is just so much fun. Tumbling around on the ground, and the parallel bars, and then there are these other bars and we can do all sorts of flips and stands on them. We took turns and it was just so much fun, and I was getting really good at it.

Jadeite and Nephrite stayed with me and then Mamoru showed up and then after class we were all just standing around talking and they decided to do some of the things I'd been learning. What we decided is that Jadeite makes a great bowling ball. He accidentally took all three of us out. It was so much fun. I haven't laughed that hard in a long time.

We got home, did a few chores, then I went on patrol with Rei, who came to dinner with me afterwards. Ami had cram school and couldn't come, but it would have been so much fun if she could. I think she would have had fun hanging out with Shingo. My brother is really smart and he was teaching us words in Latin. I had no idea he could speak Latin! I guess it's one of the cram school classes he's taking. He's considering becoming a lawyer like Uncle Akio. He isn't really our uncle, but I've known him my whole life and called him that when I was a kid. I rather prefer it to Kobayashi-san, but when I talk about him in front of others I try to be respectful.

After dinner Mamoru and Haruki went on patrol and then Mamoru came back and we went for a short walk to the park closest to my house. We talked about so many things. He wants to be a doctor, but now that we have all this responsibility, Luna has been insisting that he needs to choose politics. He's really upset about it.

Honestly I feel the same way. I've been dithering over being a nurse, a teacher, or a manga writer and artist, and now she's having me read all these books on politics and wars and how to avoid conflict and has even set Mamoru and I homework of drafting a peace treaty between two warring nations.

Ugh!

Then we talked about what happened last Thursday. I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to tell him the details. But he reminded me that it was cathartic (that's a new word for me, which means something like a full release) for Nephrite to talk about what had been done to him. Jadeite still hasn't done a full purging (again a new word, somewhat the same meaning as cathartic) and is having problems with it, and told me that no matter what I said he wouldn't judge me and it wouldn't change how he felt about me.

So I started talking. And talking. And talking some more. And it just came out like a flood. How scared I was, and how humiliated, and how I felt dirty and betrayed and angry. He just held me and let me talk. I didn't even realize I was crying and I got his shirt all wet. He didn't mind. He just kept on holding me and letting me talk.

And he was right. I do feel better. I told him how I worried it would change things between us. That I didn't want him to go back to the way he had been a few weeks ago with being overprotective and yelling. How I was afraid something would happen again, and I was working with Nephrite to practice what I learned in self-defense.

I told him my biggest fear too. That I wouldn't want to be intimate when the time came. That it had hurt and I was afraid. So Mamoru held me and talked to me, then he told me he wanted to try something and he just barely brushed against me in the spot where the boy touched, and instead of bad feelings or fear, I felt happy and aroused.

I hugged him really hard for a long time. We both know we aren't ready for that step yet. I sort of told Mamoru a bit about my dreams, and he admitted to me that he's been having the same sort of memory dreams and it's driving him a bit crazy. He said he wants to do more, but that neither of us are emotionally ready.

I told him what my biggest concern was though. I don't want to have kids yet and mess up my future. I mean, I love kids. Before I became Sailor Moon I used to babysit all the time. But I want to finish school and maybe even go to college. And how am I supposed to fight the Negaverse if my belly looks like I swallowed a beach ball.

He completely agreed. Thank all the kami. Though he does want kids. A lot of them. I'm not so sure I'm on board with a lot. Maybe two. Three. But he wants a full dozen. A DOZEN! Can you belive that? Then he said we would learn to compromise, which over time I've learned is man speak for I'm just going to keep pushing until I get my way.

But unless they invent a way for men to go through labor instead of women... not happening!

We walked back home and now I am writing about my day and feeling like a lot of good things happened even though it was long and I am exhausted. But that's it for now. I'm going to lay down.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 58)**

Dear Diary,

Mako-chan saved my life!

Okay, I am going to tell you everything, but you have to bear with me as it's been a very long day. This morning was hectic. We had a Youma battle and then came home, had breakfast, and headed out.

Luna and I were talking as we walked to school and she was saying there was something Mamo-chan and I could do to make sure the others didn't get turned evil again. I didn't hear very much as I turned when I heard a couple of boys pushing and shoving each other.

Which is why I didn't see Luna (still talking and not realizing I had stopped) enter the street. I heard screeching tires and panicked. I tried to get to her in time, but it was too far. Luckily Mamo-chan was with us and he raced out and grabbed her, ending up rolling across the road with her tucked into his neck.

I ran after them, screaming, because I was afraid one, or both, of them was very hurt. Unfortunately I wasn't paying attention and neither was the old man talking on his phone while driving. He didn't even slow down.

I remember turning and I was shaking like a leaf, but I couldn't move. It felt like an eternity, but it was maybe three or four seconds until I felt this weight and pressure and pain. But it wasn't from the car, which surprised me. Instead it was Makoto, who had launched herself across the road at me and pulled me away just in time.

I am all scraped up. Seriously scraped up, but I doubt I would have survived the impact of that car. Even with super fast healing. Well Makoto starts yelling at me that I have to be more careful, but I guess I was in some sort of shock. Next thing I know she picked me up and CARRIED me! Mamo-chan got to us then and took me, and Makoto took Luna.

The others were running back towards us. I guess they'd gotten a bit ahead. And I just looked at Makoto, just stared. And then, I don't know what made me do it, but I reached into my subspace pocket and grabbed the Jupiter transformation pen and handed it to her. It's like it wasn't even me doing it though, if that makes any sense. I was so in shock I couldn't function, let alone think straight.

She took it, gave me a strange look, put it in her pocket, and said, "Well I guess I can't leave you alone for a minute can I?" and then she followed us to school and transferred into my class!

She's been following me everywhere ever since. I'm not remotely exaggerating. Even into the bathroom at school. I asked for a pass and she claimed she had to go as well, then she stood outside the stall and waited until I was done, then followed me back to class. When she found out Nephrite and I had Tai Chi, she signed up and joined the class.

That was actually a really good thing. She, Nephrite, and I all get along with Ronnie. And she may have talked the girl into taking self defense classes with us. Because something is seriously wrong for her. She's a good person, but she was even more terrified than normal. I think someone might be hurting her.

Finally the three of us left the dojo. Then bold as you please Makoto followed me and Neph right on home. That's when I started to learn more about her. Kino Makoto is an orphan like Mamo-chan, and also like him, she lives on her own.

At least she used to. My father got a hold of her the moment he walked in the door. Guess who is going to be my new roommate? Yup, you guess it. Mako-chan! My mother said it feels like she has a litter now. She was grinning so wide when she said it all of us could tell she was pleased.

My dad thinks he's pulling a fast one on us. But we all know he's a big softie. Stern at times. Even a bit commanding, but very much a big ol' teddybear. We've all got him pegged. I can guarantee you that if Ami and Rei didn't have families, he would have gathered them up right along with Mamo-chan and the boys.

Mako-chan loves to cook. She sort of ran into the kitchen with me and my mom and just started helping. And my mom got really excited when she realized Mako also loves plants and sewing and all sorts of crafts. It's like they are two peas in a pod, which is good, because I honestly take more after my father. Can't cook my way out of a paper sack. He he he!

And guess what? Nephrite likes Makoto. Like likes. I can't tell yet how she feels about him. But he's been staring at her since they met this morning. Technically they already met once, but I don't know if either of them realize it. I think he was still in a funk then anyways.

After dinner Makoto and Nephrite took me out into the yard and started working with me on self-defense. Mako thought it was awesome that I could throw Nephrite, but then she started teaching me about the places on the human body that will drop an opponent instantly and he actually let me practice on him, which I thought was a bit silly. Especially after the second time I dropped him.

Makoto told me to fight dirty if I'm ever cornered. Eyes, Temple, Adam's Apple, Groin, Kneecaps. The other places I learned are pressure points, and she suggested trying to knock the wind out of someone. We practiced for half an hour or so, and then she asked me 'the question.' You know the one everyone asks when someone is really determined in a class like that. "Why do you want to learn self-defense?"

UGH! Can we just avoid talking about it for a little while? I really don't want to think about it.

Saved by the cat! It was too funny. Luna came out into the back yard and told us it was time to come in. And Makoto screamed and fell over, scrambling away from her. I laughed so hard I cried.

So then, after we calmed Mako-chan down, and got her inside, Luna told her what it means to be a Senshi, and about the duties of the Inner Senshi, which was apparently to protect the princess at all costs. Not to mention protecting the people and the Solar System. Like the Senshi were somehow less important than the Princess, which is when I put my foot down. I had to have my say, because in this lifetime, there is no princess. The others are equal. We're all on the same team.

Well Nephrite started asking the purpose of the Shitennou, and it was to protect the Prince and the people of Earth. She started saying how the Prince and Princess were the last resort for everyone in the Solar System and that the protectors had the 'duty of the soul,' to them.

Needless to say, it irritated Mamoru just as much as it did me and he spoke up too. But now Nephrite and Makoto have it in their heads that we shouldn't be alone. I really want to tell them they're the ones that used to help Serenity and Endymion sneak out! I wish the darn cat would have kept her mouth shut. Makoto instantly told Rei and Ami, and Nephrite told Jadeite.

Thankfully we were able to dispell some of that. I sicked them on Shingo and Haruki. Ha! They thought they could avoid their own birthrights! Not happening. If I'm going to be forced into being some reincarnated princess then they have to take up their princehood too! Share the annoyance.

Mom and dad don't really care who is royal or not, thank heavens. We all have the same rules. Bed by eleven on school nights, unless there is a Youma battle or we are on guard duty. And Makoto insisted on taking my shift with me. Lucky Shingo got to be the odd one out of duty tonght. Haruki was paired with Nephrite and Jed and Mamoru took their shift together. Which is a good thing, because when Haruki and Jadeite took a shift together the other night they switched out sugar for salt and I had salted cereal for breakfast. Ew!

Now, it's been an extremely long day and my shift is over, so it's time to lay down. Makoto is on the bunk across the room, staring at me like I might start doing tricks or try to run away. She'll figure it out soon enough and calm down. I hope.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 59)**

Dear Diary,

I am a little frustrated this morning. I was on watch last night until almost one. But I woke from a nightmare at three. It was awful. I am pretty sure Serenity went through something similar to what I experienced, except it was at a ball where these dignitaries had come from the hidden side of the moon.

I was surprised to learn, from my dream, the the moon does actually rotate on its axis, but it moves so slowly (about 27 days) that we always see the same side from earth because it is also orbiting the planet. Luna was very surprised when I asked her about it and, to her mind at least, it is apparently the final confirmation that I am the moon princess reborn.

Lovely.

Anyway, during the course of the dream the people came for some talks regarding a threat of disease from another solar system. One of them was apparently a great healer who planned to go and help. But he had a son who was vicious and cruel named Trilios and he cornered Serenity out on the balcony. In the dream it was Makoto, who still had the same name, who stopped him and got Serenity to safety.

Waking up from that dream, I sort of just rolled over and I started dreaming about what happened last week and it was awful. I woke up screaming and trying to fight those boys off, but it was actually my blankets, which somehow got wrapped around me. When I couldn't get them off me I guess I panicked because apparently I started screaming even louder.

I woke up EVERYONE! Not good. Ugh. Why can't I just be normal?

I guess it was okay though. Mamo-chan and I took watch and we ended up sitting out on the balcony talking for a long time. He told me that he had a nightmare about what happened even though he wasn't there, and that freaked me out a bit because it was almost identical to what really happened. Shouldn't I be the only one dreaming about it?

The morning was rather quiet. We ate, did patrol, went to school, and kept up our normal routine. School was long and boring, to a frustrating degree. I don't want to fall asleep in class, so I tend to doodle a bit, and apparently I started writing out these ancient runes, not even noticing what I was doing.

I went to dance, and Rei joined me, which was awesome. She's really fun to dance with. We got partnered since we're the newest. We were doing some sort of modern dance and I actually thought of a way to add a gymnastics move into the routine that I thought would be pretty. The teacher got all excited about it and said she would think about adding it.

No attacks. We went home, had dinner, studied and did homework, played video games, discussed runes, and then went to bed. Very anticlimactic. I just feel like I'm waiting for something to happen.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 60)**

Dear Diary,

I told you I was waiting for something... Something big. I was right to be concerned. If it wasn't for having set up night watches, I don't think any of us would be alive right now. Thankfully, I was able to bring my parents to safety.

I should probably start from the beginning. Last night everything seemed normal. It was all fine. I went to bed because Mamoru and I were planning on the early morning watch.

But around one in the morning I heard a shout. I knew right away it was Haruki. I could almost feel him transform. Its as though each moment was broken down into crystal clarity. It took eons for a single second to pass.

There was this rushing sound from downstairs and then I heard Nephrite scream. I was out of bed in an instant. Makoto woke up too and I told her to help the others while I went straight for my parents. They were awake, sitting up in bed terrified. Neither had any idea what to do.

It was instinctive. I leapt onto the bed, grabbing them both at once and felt the pressure and darkness I had before when I went to the moon. I left them there, in the ruins, and promised I would be back. Both of them were yelling for me to stay, but I couldn't. Not with the others fighting. Especially not Neph and Jed.

I henshined before I went back. That was probably the smartest thing I ever did because I ended up appearing right in front of Zoicite and a Youma. The others were fighting like crazy, all of them protecting Tuxedo Kamen, as it was apparent immediately he was the target. Mars and Mercury were both already there, though I wasn't sure how.

Is it possible the Negaverse thinks he is the one saving his men? Probably.

In any case I hit Zoicite with a huge dose of healing from the Moon Wand. Massive amounts of it. He tried to escape, but Tuxedo Kamen threw a rose and these thick vines exploded out of it, pinning Zoicite to the ground. The others took on the Youma, which was throwing these strange seed pods at all of us from a flower thing on top of its head.

I saw Sun Knight, Mars, and West Knight do a strange combined attack out of the corner of my eye. It was a sort of bubble of flame that picked up the Youma and burned it, and the bubble shrank in on itself, getting smaller and smaller until there was nothing. Not even dust or ash.

During all of this Tuxedo Kamen held Zoicite down and I sent absolute torrents of healing energy into him. I don't know what the Negaverse did, but it took nearly three times as long as healing the others, and towards the end he started screaming and clutching at his chest. I couldn't stop though. Something told me that if I failed he would die. I don't understand where the feeling came from, but I have learned to trust my instincts over the last two months.

When it was finally over Zoicite was sobbing on the floor. He just lay there for a long time, then told us Queen Beryl knew who we were. He said his wasn't the only attack either... That within a few minutes there would be another. He had barely finished speaking when Kunzite appeared, laughing, with two more Youma. I was more grateful than I could express that my parents were safe.

Zoicite became South Knight. He stood up and he and Mercury did something. I didn't hear what they said, but this weird ice sort of floated down over the two Youma freezing them completely. Blue Moon Knight hit them with an attack and they shattered into dust.

Kunzite only laughed. He waved a hand and more appeared.

What he didn't realize was that Tuxedo Kamen had suck behind him. He doesn't need to say anything when he throws a rose, so Kunzite was caught completely off guard. He was wrapped in vines in a second and I pulled the Moon Wand back out and started healing him. The problem was, by this point I was exhausted.

Sun Knight and Blue Moon Knight came up on either side of me and grabbed the wand with me. A second later Tuxedo Kamen was at my back, a hand on each of my shoulders, and it was as though he was feeding me energy. I don't know how we did it, but with all of their help Kunzite was healed in perhaps a minute. He became North Knight, the leader of the Shitennou. And then he was kneeling in front of Tuxedo Kamen, pledging to follow and protect him. The others, West, East, and South, all joined him and swore fealty. (Yes, I said fealty)

Kunzite (North) said the house was compromised, as were all of our identities, and that we had to flee. It took several minutes to gather food and clothing. The four Shitennou remained on guard the whole time, not letting Tuxedo Kamen or myself out of their sight.

We ended up on the moon. Ami collected her mother. Rei collected her grandfather. Luna went with us. We ate and regrouped. While we were there I could feel myself getting stronger and stronger, almost like the moon was feeding me energy.

Luna contacted Central. Then she told us we had to go back to Earth, to the Command Center. Have I mentioned that yet? I feel like I have, but I am not sure. I led the teleport back to earth and we ended up in the center of it. Its a great big round room with several offshoots. Long hallways and short ones lead to stations that are geared toward our unique abilities or roles perhaps. I've never fully explored and Luna says it isn't done growing yet, whatever that means.

I never even knew there were living quarters. Nothing fancy, just six rooms with two bunkbeds in each one. We rearranged that a bit, moving some of them around. We cleared out the last room... Then Nephrite and Jadeite disappeared and brought my parents bed. They cleaned out another bunk from the next room and brought Ami's mother's bed. Grandfather Hino refused to let them do the same for him. He claimed the bunk was just as big as his futon and takami mat and he didn't need anything else.

We spent hours trying to figure out our next move. Should we avoid school and other activities? Should we stay completely hidden? We had to decide where to go next, and what to do, but Luna suddenly appeared at the big conference table and told us we were waiting for someone to arrive and couldn't move until then. She urged us to get some sleep, so we did.

We worked out watch schedules though, and Mamoru and I called Motoki and Naru. We asked them to stay out of school and to keep Umino and Reika out too if possible. They are the only ones truly vulnerable to the Negacreeps. If we've been compromised then they would be in danger.

By the time all of that was done it was morning, not that it was possible to tell from the command center, which is hidden underneath the Crown Game Center. The whole thing is underground. Thankfully it seems water tight. Tokyo isn't known for basements.

I slept for three hours. Makoto and Nephrite took a watch and then Rei and Jadeite. When I woke up Mamoru-chan and I took a turn. Then we heard someone on the stairs.

When I turned I saw a girl about my age with blonde hair slightly darker than mine, eyes slightly lighter. She was also about two inches taller than me. Perched on her shoulder in a very familiar pose was a white cat with a crescent moon on his forehead.

She came straight to me, knelt on the ground at my feet and pledged her undying loyalty. Before I could so much as reach for her, Ami, Rei, and Makoto had joined her and pledged fealty. (Yes, I said it again) I spoke without intending to, promising my love and protection to them as well. It was the strangest thing. I could sort of feel them after that.

So the new girl, Minako, is actually...

SAILOR V!

Not remotely exaggerating. After the weird pledges of loyalty, Minako suggested we take the day to rest and regroup while Luna and Artemis did research. But she looked to me for approval. I tried to remind her she has been fighting longer but she shook her head and told me that I was in charge. That Mamoru and I both were.

So now we are resting before we make our final preparations to battle the Negaverse. Its like someone hit the fast-forward button. It feels like we are speeding towards a certain end and nothing any of us do can stop it.

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	10. Chapter 10: Week Ten

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry for all the delay in updating my stories. I'm going through a personal crisis at the moment... we have to move with no money and no place to go because our landlords lost the house. We've been given a bit of extra time to leave, but we still have no clue what we're going to do. Also, please keep in mind that I am writing everything on my phone because my laptop is all messed up. Not only does it take longer, but I am certain there are more errors I haven't caught. I will edit more later, but I wanted to get this out to you in the meantime.

 **Trigger Warning:** Saturday's entry talks about teen dating violence and attempted assault. Sunday's talks of attempted unwanted groping, but with a good resolution to the problem.

 **Updated 1/1/20**

* * *

 **Dear Diary:**  
 **Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures**  
 **Week Ten**

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 65)**

Dear Diary,

This is going to be a very long entry. I suggest a cold drink and a lot of chocolate. It might help.

I guess I haven't written since last Thursday. You must have thought I died (Yes, I do know journals can't really think. I guess I assume someone will read this someday, especially if something happens to me, which seems possible). The story is a bit long and convoluted, so I'm going to try and make it all make sense. I hope it comes out clearly.

We decided to stay in the command center and rest on Thursday. We had several newcomers to our group, and our friends were in hiding too, perhaps in as much danger as we were. We didn't know. All of us were worried about our identities being compromised and who might be in danger, but we had so many other issues too.

Kunzite, Zoicite, and Minako had never been in battle with us. They all had some experience, good or bad, but not with us as a team. Its not like Makoto or even Nephrite had been with us long either. The truth was, half our group was new, and we had nowhere to go so that we could train. The Jinja was compromised, and there was no where safe in the city.

We had reached out to warn Naru and Motoki, and the two of them were worried and a little annoyed that they didn't know what was going on. It was Motoki who figured out where we were somehow, and before too long he and Naru were both in the arcade, and they were banging around and yelling. We thought there was an attack, so we rushed upstairs, in henshin, and when we found them banging pots and pans together, I have to admit I was angry.

My anger was nothing compared to Naru's though.

We brought them down to the command center with us and started telling them everything. It was almost like they already knew some of it. Naru said she'd heard Luna call my name the night her mother's jewelry store was attacked. Since then she has suspected that I was Sailor Moon, and said nothing. Which I suppose irritated me as well, which is just stupid. Why was I so annoyed? I don't even get it. The long and short of it, is that she was upset, and I was upset, and somehow we both ended up crying and hugging. Which made my brother say, "girls are weird!" That made us start laughing of course.

Motoki had apparently been watching all of us for the past month, and he noticed changes to the group happened as new heroes appeared. He had figured it out. It made me wonder who else knew about us. He said he didn't think anyone else knew, but that he had been watching from the beginning because he was so worried about me and Mamoru.

We all gathered around the conference table. Naru kept saying she didn't want us to go to the Negaverse. She said it was too dangerous and even though she knew we could fight, she didn't want us to leave. I think it's been really hard for her to accept what has happened. It's all so new for her and Motoki both. They don't really understand what we are or why we had to go.

But we told them we had to do it as soon as we were ready. We told them to get Umino and Reika, and if they wanted to, they could get their families too, but they both said they thought their parents were safer not knowing what was happening. I couldn't agree or disagree. I like that my parents know my secret, and I think it makes them more cautious, but I can't help thinking about the attack on our house. Would the enemy have discovered us if my parents didn't know? If my dad hadn't started gathering up the others?

We eventually calmed them down and they headed out with promises to return later. They wanted to spend time together and at the moment we were only planning to rest and regroup. Artemis gave them each a communicator though, so they would know if we had to leave.

After they had headed out, we continued to talk about what we could do, and how we could protect ourselves. After seeing Nephrite in the days after he was healed I was certain I never wanted to be forced into becoming evil. Luna was certain there was a way. So we started to search.

Mamoru and I discovered the Soul Link.

Luna had a vague idea of the concept. She must have sat in on a lesson when it was described, because as far as any of us can remember, it hadn't been done in our old lifetimes. The main reason for that is honestly because the people of the earth and moon didn't really trust one another and the Silver and Gold Crystals have to be used in conjunction to work.

But we had to try. Mamoru and I remembered the Soul-Bond quite clearly. Luna said we would have more access to our memories if we rekindled it, but we hadn't been ready yet.

So we sat down and talked it out. And I started wishing I had a book about it. Like magic, we found exactly what we needed. We hadn't explored one of the tunnels (I still say it wasn't there before). Mamo-chan and I were trying to get off alone together because neither of us could focus with our 'protectors' hovering over us constantly and we were trying to figure out what to do.

Anyway, we went down this tunnel a good fifty feet before it split three ways. On the right side was a tiny alcove and a door. I don't know what made me choose that side, but I did. We went in and found a small room filled with ancient books. They were all lined up on shelves, sorted by language, and then subject.

Yes, I said language. They weren't all in kanji or romaji. A lot of them were in English or French, or other languages. But the best ones filled the two shelves on the back wall. They were written in runes and other languages. Lunarian, Plutonian, Solaran, Mercurian, and there were even some that weren't from our solar system.

But already open, sitting on a small table with two chairs facing it, was a small book written entirely in an ancient runic writing that actually predated the Silver Millennium! It looked like it would crumple at a touch, but the pages were strong and didn't tear. It was the same runic language I had been doodling in my notebook in class a few days before that. Almost like someone out there knew I would need to remember it so they filled my head with the knowledge.

So Mamo-chan and I sat down and both of us got sucked into the story. Want to hear it? I'm going to paraphrase because it is pretty long.

Apparently a very, very, very long time ago there were four young people who had to leave the cities of the others. Supposedly they were some of the last living descendants of Atlantis, and after Serenity and Endymion were called to the world of dreams things changed for them and their siblings. Serenity had a brother named Tsukiyomi and Endymion had a brother named Lugh. They found this incredible school where they could learn fighting and knowledge. But there was an enemy. Metalia. She was apparently affecting people in their dreams, turning them into something different. People hurt each other, even family members.

Well the four young people decided to do something about it. Two of them had visited the world of dreams, and knew whatever was happening went much deeper than the surface. People were going missing too, and when they came back they were changed. Mean. They had to go and fight Metalia. They had to face her.

Which was a problem, because if she could turn family against each other, what would happen to all their new friends? So they made a wish, and the wish became the first Soul Link. They wished to be connected. It sort of helped them to feel one another's presence, to bring them closer, and to protect them from being turned on each other. The upshot was, they couldn't be turned evil.

Something else happened before they went to battle too. The first Serenity and Endymion... I mean the very, very first (because that's who the story was about), were Soul-Bonded, like Mamo-chan and I were in our last lives. They had decided to get married before they left to fight Metalia, and they were both sad and scared that they would lose each other, so Endymion's brother Lugh made a wish and the first Soul-Bond was created when they... slept together that night.

Mamoru looked at me for a long time after we read that. I think he was thinking the same thing I was. What if something happens? What if one of us dies? I mean, I know we're too young to get married, but would the Soul-Bond make us stronger like it did for them? Yeah, we were both thinking it.

Eventually the people from the school all left for the war. They fought Metalia and locked her up. The battle was done. I'm sure there is much more to the story, but the book ended there.

( **Author's Note:** The full story is in Silver Tears, chapter 4)

Anyways, a slip of paper fell out of the last page. It was a sort of guide. It said the link had to be started using a Heart Wish, and must be guided by the holders of the Gold and Silver crystals. It was exactly what we needed.

So we went back out and got the others together, including our non-magical friends and family, and Mamo-chan and I figured out the Soul Link. And the story told the truth. I could feel the others instantly. And I noticed we all tended to want to be together after that. That made both of us think even harder about the Soul-Bond.

That night, after the others were asleep, we were on watch. And we started talking about it. For the first time we were pretty bold about what we felt, and what we wanted. He asked me what I thought and I could only say that I would die if I lost him. I don't think the others really get it. Not yet. I mean I can tell there is something between Rei and Jadeite, Ami and Zoicite, Minako and Kunzite, and Makoto and Nephrite. It's pretty obvious. And we dream about them. So we know they were together in their last lives. Which means they had the bond too.

But for me and Mamoru... I don't know. It's like whatever is between us has just grown and grown and grown. I've only known him for just over two months. And yet... I think I really would wither away and die if I lost him. So we went searching for answers in the room with the books. And we found what we needed. If the Soul-Bond is present in one lifetime and the two souls meet again, it will reform if they are mentally, emotionally, and physically intimate.

The two people have to understand one another, be honest, love one another, and accept each other. They have to be willing to spend the rest of their life, and all of their lives together. They have to want to be with one another forever, and they have to be together, like sex, completely willing and without anything affecting their mind.

I can admit, if only here, that is the part that scared me. After what happened a couple weeks ago, I was nervous. But I wanted Mamoru more than I can explain. It was like there was this force inside me, pushing and pushing for us to be together. Like something was saying if we weren't then we would be forever alone.

Maybe I'm not explaining this right. It was like neither of us could stop. When Haruki and Shingo took over watch, we went back to the new tunnel. There was another room on the other side, and in it was a bed. We didn't even talk about it. We just went in.

I was standing at the end of the bed when Mamo-chan started kissing me. He was sweet and everything, but there was such heat between us, and I couldn't help getting closer and closer to him. Suddenly I realized I was tearing his clothes off and he was doing the same to mine. And then he picked me up and laid me on the bed and he was kissing me again, except he wasn't just kissing my lips. His mouth went everywhere and I felt so hot and achy inside. And then we were touching each other and next thing I knew I was helping him to put himself inside me.

It was all so new and incredible, and there was this warm breeze flowing over us, and this light surrounded us and it sounded like music was playing. This big dome settled over the bed, keeping us together, and we were moving together. I just have to say, dreams have nothing on what happened between us. The memories of our past lives are great and all, but when he was in me, it was like I could fly. It was better than getting an A, running at full speed, and chocolate combined. And then it got faster and faster and I felt like I was flying over a cliff and these bright lights were in my eyes, except they were closed, and my whole body seemed to explode in a good way.

And then we were saying this vow or something, promising to be with one another, to protect and love each other for eternity. Neither of us knew where the words were coming from, but they felt right. This is what we said: _I possess and am possessed. Forever mated and unified with you. I will protect and cherish, hold and succor until my dying breath._

More of our memories came back, but it was like suddenly remembering something that happened when you were a kid. They were faded, I guess. I mean we knew who we were and we were thinking about our pasts, but much more concerned with what was happening right then.

I have to admit, we didn't stop at being together once. We never even went to sleep. We spent the entire night together, neither one of us wanting to miss a single moment, because there was a fight coming and we knew it might be the last time we got to be with each other.

We didn't just make love though. We also talked. About everything. Our hopes and dreams, what we feared might happen, and all sorts of other things. It was beautiful, but also sad. Really sad. Because I knew soon it would be morning and we would have to stop and go back out to the others.

Minako and Kunzite both knew what we had done. I don't know if they sensed it somehow or if they snuck up and checked on us, but they knew. They congratulated us, and then they told us we would have to stay close to them for a while.

There were things we had to do to prepare. Some things that were very important. First, we had to visit the moon. I'm not kidding. We actually really had to go. It was a tough thing to do, going up there, after my memories of my last life were returned. But it was important.

You see, there were things we needed to collect. A sword. _Minako's_ sword. It is the sword of the First Protector, the Holy Sword. And as you'll see later, it was necessary to get it. Very necessary. But I'm getting ahead of myself. We brought my parents, Rei's father and grandfather, Minako's parents, Ami's mother, Naru, Umino, Motoki, and Reika. And we left them there.

You might think that was a bad choice, but it wasn't. We had to keep them safe or they could be used against us. Could you imagine if the Dark Kingdom got ahold of them? I don't even want to think about what they would have done to them! We brought a bunch of supplies, so they would be okay, and the shield that protected the palace was never damaged, so they were safe.

And then we went into the throne room. It was a wreck. All the windows had been blown out in the final battle. Queen Serenity had been in there with several of her own Senshi, but before the end they were all dead. She had to face this massive creature that was created by warping seven people with extra abilities. I don't know everything that happened, because it was during the time when Serenity and Endymion were fleeing. They were the last hope for everyone and needed to get to the teleportation room, but every avenue was blocked.

Anyways, back to our task...

There is a tiny room hidden behind the throne. Only those of royal Lunar blood could enter it or bring another inside. Hidden inside were the staffs of Tsukiyomi (my brother Shingo) and Lugh (my cousin Haruki). There was an attachment for each staff, including Serenity's (mine) and Endymion's (Mamoru), which we hadn't known about. Mine was a silver moon. Shingo's was a strange scroll. Mamoru's was a globe of the earth, and Haruki's was a strange sun with an hourglass on it.

So we had those, and then we needed to go to the center of the courtyard hidden in the middle of the palace. There was this fountain that still worked somehow that was very pretty (even though the head of the statue was gone). But there was also this big dais with a sword hidden inside a stone. I kind of wonder if that's where the legend of Excalibur in the stone came from. Anyways, Minako walked right up to it and pulled it out. She almost looked like she was in a trance.

Luna and Artemis were all excited about two books they found, and they kept saying we had to go to Elysion, but we didn't know how to get there. And then this little blue ball of light appeared and I knew what was happening this time. It was the last bit of my former mother, Queen Serenity. She came to us and told us we had to wish ourselves there. She said she loved us and that we would do well. It was very emotional. I kept crying, but I didn't know why.

We went back and ate with my parents and the others. Everyone was really worried about us, and I know my father didn't want us to go, but we all knew we had to. We promised we would come back, and my father started to cry and just held onto us for a really long time. My mother didn't shed a tear and she said she knew we could do it.

And then we left.

We left our friends and family on the moon! I still don't know if it was the right choice, even though everything worked out fine. Maybe they would have been better off in Elysion. But we weren't really sure what we would find there. I knew what I would find on the moon, and that was enough for me. Still, what might have happened to them if we hadn't come back?

Finding Elysion was easy. Mamo-chan held my hands and the others circled around us and we wished ourselves there. It was the most beautiful place I've ever seen. You couldn't see the sun, but you could feel it. There were flowers and birds and butterflies. And there was a priest and priestess and a small group of people who lived there.

Then we were told to go into the temple. Mamo-chan and I went first. We each collected a sword and suddenly I understood why Nephrite had decided to teach me. Then Haruki went in, and finally Shingo. But it changed all of us. I can't really explain it. We gathered the knowledge of those who had carried the Crystals before us. It was a very mental experience. But with me and Mamo-chan, there was more. We connected, more closely than even during the Soul-Bond, and that's saying something.

There were physical changes too. We all got stronger, grew a bit...

For Mamoru, his hair had a royal purple hint to the tips. He was taller than ever, more muscular, and stronger. He was wearing a dark blue uniform with silver edging. He carried the sword at his hip and the scepter in his hand. It looked right on him. I can't explain it any other way. I have to admit I found him more handsome than ever, and that's saying something.

For Shingo, his hair took on a blue tint, just barely noticeable, and he grew four inches, his eyes turned a more silvery blue, and he had muscles (which he never had before). His outfit changed slightly, and there was a new scroll etching on his sword. He looked much more mature too. Like he had a knowledge that made him a little sad.

Haruki's hair had gained golden highlights, his eyes were a more vivid green than ever, muscles formed, and his sword changed a bit. He looked slightly upset when he came out, and I just walked over and hugged him as hard as I could. He said he didn't want to be a destroyer. I told him he didn't have to be, but he said sometimes there was no choice. It made me think about something I had learned in school. About what happens when a sun dies. So I asked him about it. He needed to talk and he knew I would listen. He said sometimes the sun dies, but there are lots of ways it could and no matter how, people couldn't live here anymore.

I know our own sun can't turn into a black hole or a super nova, but according to Haruki, with the wrong things happening, it actually could, and something similar happened to another sun like ours in a different solar system a very long time ago because of some sort of magic that went wrong. Even without that though, eventually our sun will expand. He (and his descendants) can keep that from happening apparently, but he said it had never been done with the Topaz Crystal and he didn't know if it would kill whoever tried it. I don't want that future for my cousin any more than he does. All I could promise was that I would do my best to make sure it didn't happen.

And me... I think I had the most changes of all. I didn't grow an inch, and I don't really see a difference in my muscles, though Makoto claims there is one. But my hair turned silver with tiny hints of pink at the tips. My eyes have a silver ring around the blue now. And I have wings. Yes, I said wings. Big white ones that look a bit silver in certain lights. And I can fly.

The others didn't have to go into the temple, but they started changing too, more slowly than us, but it was there. Minako used the sword like it has always been in her hand. She and Kunzite worked together as though they could read each other's minds. It was sort of beautiful to watch. I think, maybe, they must have done the Soul-Bond too, even though they'd had less time together than us. I think they were more ready when it was time though, having faced each other in battle. They never wanted to be put through that again. But they were just incredible to watch when they were sparring.

In fact, each of the others (except Haruki and Shingo) were paired off. Minako and Kunzite, Makoto and Nephrite, Rei and Jadeite, and Ami and Zoicite. They all worked so well together it was almost like they had always been partners. In a way, I guess that's true, because they were married in our previous life and each had a similar function as protectors for Endymion and Serenity.

All of the others started getting changes to their uniforms or fuku. Silver or gold edging, a change to their accessories, or whatever. But also, the color of their elements started appearing in thin streaks in their hair. Thankfully we have the disguise pen and crescent compact. We made it so that only those who already know our secret and will protect it can see the changes in us.

Anyways, after that we trained for a short time because the priest told us they had slowed time for us. It was a good thing too. There were things we really had to work out in order to work smoothly, as a team. We worked out a plan for attack and defense, and trained in what our roles would be. Kunzite said there were others hidden in the far reaches of the Dark Kingdom who had been forced into evil before them. They were put into the 'Endless Slumber' which is a misnomer (Ami taught me that word) because they were all actually awake and aware of their surroundings. Apparently some of them had been there for a very long time.

After practicing for a while we said our goodbyes to the priest and priestess. Then we went back to Earth and the command center. A program had been running the whole time we were gone (which was much less time than it felt like) and in our absence it had located a path to the Negaverse (that's the Dark Kingdom).

We went into the park where so many of our fights had happened, and found a portal. I felt really proud of myself and Mamoru because we had figured out there was a portal there a long time ago, even it was never confirmed until now.

After we had gone through, we found ourselves in a room full of Youma. Not the most ausipicious begining. We had hoped for stealth. That certainly didn't happen. So we had to battle our way through them. It took a long time, but we had practiced and fought well together. I just wish we could have kept ourselves hidden a bit longer.

We thought we were prepared. I'm pretty sure all of us had some idea in mind about what we would face. We thought we knew what was going to happen. Maybe we believed we could walk in and out of there unscathed.

We couldn't.

I have seen things I can never unsee. I didn't know it would be this hard, being a superhero. I didn't know I could feel this way. About myself, about my friends, even about my enemies. I don't know how to tell you this story. I don't have the words to express what all of us have been through. To hold the life of someone else in your hands... There aren't words.

We followed long tunnels towards the throne room, where we found Beryl. She was nothing like I had expected. To me she looked shriveled and sick. To the others, especially Nephrite, she inspired fear. But I only felt pity for her.

And I could search through Serenity's memories, and I realized that she hadn't always been evil. In fact, when she'd been a child in her last life, she had protected Serenity from a bully several times. She'd had a hard life, and her father had insisted she marry Endymion or he would kill her. Suddenly the extra part of my dream that I could never see clearly made sense. I must have either seen him beating her, or been told about it.

In order to protect herself, and because she was sad and angry, she had sought out more power, and accidentally woken Metalia, who twisted her into something fearsome, and used her to turn the people against the moon kingdom and start a war. I don't think she was any more evil than Kunzite or the others. She was sick, like when I had the chicken pox and spread it to others. Does that make any sense?

I tried to talk with her. I begged and pleaded for her to let us heal her, but she only laughed. Except, the laughter echoed strangely, and I thought to myself that it wasn't her talking at all. We saw her necklace glowing and Minako said it was keeping her connected to Metalia somehow. She ran forward with the sword of the First Protector, and she destroyed the necklace.

Then something happened we couldn't have predicted. Metalia destroyed Beryl. We watched as her life force was sucked away, all her energy stolen right before our eyes. She shriveled up smaller and smaller until there was nothing left. It was the most horrible thing I'd ever seen, and I've seen some awful things. When it was over, a small stone was all that remained on a pile of dust coating the seat of the throne.

I don't know what made me do it. I just walked forward and I picked up the stone. It felt warm in my hands and I could feel tears streaking down my cheeks. I felt emotion from the stone. I didn't know how, but I could. And I heard Beryl's voice in my head, telling us we would have to face Metalia, but we couldn't trap her. We had to destroy her or she would come back again.

I turned to the others and I told them what I'd heard, and I put the stone into my subspace pocket because something told me I had to protect it. I think her spirit or her soul is somehow inside the stone. Now I am carrying Beryl. Holding onto her, protecting her soul. I can't let this be her end. Twisted and manipulated from such a young age. Forced into unspeakably evil acts... I can't begin to imagine living through something like that. Twice.

But our battle wasn't over. The ground began to shake. These strange chambers fell from somewhere into the throne room and they popped open. There were people inside. Three men. One had bright red hair and red eyes, another had green hair and green eyes, and the last purple hair. They stumbled out of the chambers and started coming at us like they were in a trance. They reminded me of zombies from one of those American movies. They weren't holding their arms up or anything... they were just walking toward us. And then they were using powers against us, but it was like they didn't even know they were doing it.

Mamoru, or Tuxedo Kamen I should say, wrapped them in vines and I put them to sleep. But then the walls started caving in. We grabbed them and started running. Kunzite led us out through a passage, and then we were standing in the frozen air, and within a few seconds I could feel myself shivering, and I knew we were in trouble.

Minako (Sailor Venus) screamed for us to heal the men, so Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen) and I worked on them as fast as we could. Haruki (Sun Knight) and Shingo (Blue Moon Knight) had to help us, It was terrifying because so close to us the entire Negaverse was caving in on itself and I was afraid we were going to be sucked in. But I had to focus. We healed them, and added them to the Soul Link, and then, when they woke up, it was like they sort of knew us. I can't explain it. It wasn't like they knew us personally, more like they recognized us without knowing who we were. Like kindred spirits maybe.

They'd been trapped in those things for years.

The red haired man was Agate, Beryl's little brother. The one with puple hair was Bane. He was kidnapped from New York, a long, long time ago. And the last one was Paden, from Scotland. We didn't have time for any more than that before the world exploded.

Not for real, I guess, but it certainly seemed that way. There was this rush of light and sound and snow was flying up through the air. The sky went dark and then there was nothing. No sound. No light. No air. It was like everything went silent and still and then just stopped. It was enough to make the hair on the back of my neck stand straight up. I doubt I've ever been so afraid.

I later heard from my parents that they watched from the moon as the entire world was circled in darkness. Metalia's form was a sort of mist, and she covered the entire planet with it. But above us we could see a strangely skewed face. Eyes and lips, and nothing else, seemed to glow in the darkness. And these massive hands reached out. One wrapped around me and I felt myself being lifted in the air. I think I might have screamed, and then the others were grabbing onto me, trying to hold me to the earth.

They all fell, and I was pulled inside, but Tuxedo Kamen was with me. But there was all this heat inside me. And suddenly I was surrounded by bright light and a hard surface. I didn't really understand what was happening. Apparently I had the Crystal hidden inside my chest, and when she grabbed me it formed a protective barrier to protect me and Mamoru. But Metalia started sucking at the energy from the Crystal and I think she was getting stronger and stronger.

I didn't know what was happening on the outside. I had no idea what to do. It was terrifying. I wanted to be with my friends, but we were trapped. And then Mamo-chan started glowing golden and I was glowing silver and there was this beautiful warmth surrounding us and colors seeped into our crystal hiding place. Orange came first, then red, then green, and blue. We could feel the others, sending us their strength, whatever they had.

And suddenly Metalia was screaming in pain. She had been sucking up the energy, but it was apparently too much, and too pure, for her. She screamed and screamed, and then Mamoru and I were falling and we landed hard in the snow and watched as she disipated like smoke. Her body shriveled into nothingness and she disappeared.

Mamoru was kneeling on the snow, both of his hands on the ground, and he had tears streaking down his cheeks. He said that everyone was dead. Every other person on the planet. And I could see the others crying when they heard. Then Shingo and Haruki stood, and I did too, and the others began to join us until we formed a circle.

We worked together. All of us. It wasn't just me and Mamoru, or even my brother and my cousin. It was all of us. The girls were sending healing energy to the people, while the guys were sending theirs into the Earth itself. Except Shingo and Haruki, and Mamoru. We healed everyone, and everything on the planet. It took a long time.

My mother says they were watching from above. The world had faded to a sort of brown color when Metalia died, but they could all see as the oceans turned blue again, and then there was green and purplish-grey, and brown, and all sorts of other colors. She says it was beautiful to watch the world come back to life like that. I can only imagine it was pretty, but to be there, part of the group that was healing it?

There are no words.

I haven't told the girls yet, and I doubt Mamoru has told the guys, but something happened while we were healing the planet. Their Crystals grew. They are becoming something more like what mine and Mamo-chan's, Shingo's, and Haruki's are. Creation Crystals. I think they were created for defense and protection, unlike ours, which were made to grow and heal. But theirs are changing. I can already tell they are more powerful, and I think that power will grow and grow.

There is more that happened after that, but it's getting late and I'm tired. I will write tomorrow. Right now I'm going to see about getting some kisses from Mamo-chan.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 66)**

Dear Diary,

So I bet you're waiting expectantly for me to tell you all about what happened when we got back to the Moon Friday night. Well, our parents and our friends had been watching the planet as we fought, and I guess they figured out that everything was fine even before we got there.

But something else that was pretty incredible happened too. When we were healing the Earth, it wasn't only the Earth that was fixed. When we got back up to the Moon we discovered that the palace and the small town around it had been restored to their former glory. It was incredibly beautiful there again, just like I remembered from my dreams. And everything worked like new. Including all the fountains and the bathrooms, and just everything.

All of it was just so amazing.

We decided to spend the night there, since there were plenty of rooms for everyone, and then Mamo-chan was pulling me away, and we ended up making love before we fell into an exhausted sleep. Like, sleep of the dead. Ha ha. It's funny because, thankfully, we aren't dead.

The next day we returned home, and our house was just full to the rafters. You have to remember we had Agate, Paden, and Bane with us. And they had nowhere to go. And I gave the Beryl Crystal to Agate and asked him to protect her until we could find a way to bring her back. I will find a way to heal her eventually. I have to. She was used just like the others. It isn't right or fair.

Well, my dad and Mamo-chan and the guys all took off, and they didn't tell us where they were going. I was annoyed by it, but my mother said sometimes it was best just to let them do what they had to. We sort of suspected my father had taken it into his head that we needed a bigger house, so we started looking online and my mom found this old place she thought would be perfect. So I called Mamo-chan and told him, and THEY WERE ALREADY THERE! How amazing is that?!

I guess the realor wasn't all that busy, even though it was a Saturday, so she showed them around, and they decided it was perfect. It's actually pretty close to the Crown Game Center, but also much closer to the Jinja, so even if Rei and Grandfather don't move in with us, they would be only a few minutes walk away.

But I have a bunch of new honorary brothers to get used to, and pretty soon we're going to be moving. At the moment however, my house is practically a zoo. All the guys have issues in one way or another, and that includes Mamoru, even though he was never taken. He still has some pretty serious abandonment issues, and he panics if he doesn't know where I am, or Shingo too for some reason. I think he loves him like a brother and worries about him because he's so much younger than the rest of us.

Saturday afternoon and most of Sunday I sort of played referee and counselor. It was hard to handle all the skyrocketing emotions, and I called the girls in to help me. Once they had taken their own guys out it was a bit easier.

Paden is from Scotland, has a brogue, and thinks he is worthless. That can't be allowed to continue. He had no one when he was growing up and ended in an orphanage, where he was taken. He hasn't aged at all since that day, though most of his time was spent in the 'Endless Slumber.'

Bane is from America, New York I think, and while he has a bit of an attitude, it's all a cover for how sad he is. He has a brother over there, but his brother is now all grown up and married with kids (we searched for him on social media) and Bane, who was the older brother, is still a teenager. Technically he is older than Paden, but he hasn't aged either, and he is really sad about that because he wanted to go home but now he thinks he can't.

Agate is a whole different story. I guess when Metalia took control of Beryl she kidnapped him, and their parents, brother, and sister were all killed. He has horrible nightmares about it, and I'm sure she will too when we find a way to heal her. He is so quiet all the time and feels guilty because he's the one who kidnapped the others. Bane, then Paden, then the Shitennou all at once. He also said he's responsible for wiping out an entire race of people who came to the Earth for refuge.

My father has been at Agate the most, trying to help him. He's very quiet though, and I worry about what he must be thinking. I don't want him to hate himself. I explained my Chicken Pox theory, and he sort of cracked a smile, and nodded. Finally I begged him to take care of Beryl and that seemed to help him. Like having a mission was all that was getting him through what he was dealing with.

Monday and Tuesday were relatively normal, except that having Naru and the others in on our secret has made my life a lot easier. I don't have to hide from her to talk to the others, and Motoki made it so there are a few tables out of the way of the others in an alcove at the Crown, so we don't have to hide there either.

I did gymnastics and tai chi Monday and Tuesday, and dance today. I think I'm going to talk to my mom about that though. It's not that I mind dance so much, just that I need some time for myself. I have training and practice, school and homework, plus monitoring the city for any remaining Youma and any new threats, all the classes, and then there is Luna.

Luna, Luna, Luna.

I love her. I really do. But sometimes I want to run as far away from her as possible, and stay away! She wants to form Mamoru and I into the prince and princess all over again. She has us reading about the history of the Silver Millennium, working on politics and all sorts of other stuff, and she thinks we need to get married. Like, yesterday. Ugh!

The worst part is, Mamoru agrees with her. Um... I'm still barely sixteen. I think marriage can wait. As it is, I am learning to deal with having periods, and very new to being intimate with him. I don't need anything else coming along to switch things up!

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Saturday 土曜日 - (Day 69)**

Dear Diary,

Sorry to make you wait... again. But there have been some new developments. So on Friday, when I went to Tai Chi, I noticed something that sort of sent me into a rage. Yes, rage. Maybe it's because of what I went through. I don't know.

Ronnie was hurt. There were finger marks on one of her arms and she had a black eye. She was trying to cover it up with makeup, but I could see right through it. So I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong, and at first she lied and said nothing was wrong.

That's when Makoto showed up. I guess Nephrite called her or something. Makoto and I took Ronnie into the back room and Nephrite stood guard at the door.

So it turns out, Ronnie had a boyfriend for almost half a year. Except the guy was rotten. Mean. He hit her sometimes, and once he choked her. That's not right, and eventually she had her parents help her get away from him. That was nearly a year ago, and Ronnie thought it was over.

But her parents had to leave on a trip and wont be back for another two and a half weeks. Right after they left Tuesday night, James (another transplant from America) showed up in her room and attacked her, hitting her hard until she ended up passing out. I guess he'd been watching her, which is totally yucky.

Then last night he broke in again and this time he tried to sexually assault her, but he hit her really hard, and she pretended to be passed out. When he left the room she snuck out her window and just ran. She doesn't know where he is, or what he might have done to her house, or anything. And she left her phone behind.

Well, after what happened to me, and what Rei and Ami both experienced, and especially after hearing what happened to my aunt Akiko, I sort of understood that we couldn't let her go back home. So I called my mother. And my mother called my father. And my father called in the calvary.

By that I mean that my parents are best friends with a lawyer and a judge. And right now I currently have my brother, my cousin, my boyfriend, and seven honorary brothers at my house. There is no place safer for her. So Makoto and I practically carried her home with us. She was really worried when she heard how many guys there were, but I promised they were all like Nephrite and my Mamo-chan, who she's met. So she agreed.

My dad reached her parents and told them what happened and that she would be staying with us. Judge Saichirou put through a temporary protection order.

Now she's on the bunk bed and she and Mako-chan are talking. Honestly, after I called in Ami, Rei, and Minako we stayed up most of the night and talked. We went to self-defense class, but I think she learned much more from the guys than she ever could have in class. After Nephrite had me show her I could throw him over my shoulder she became very enthusiastic. She actually smiled. And within half an hour she was putting up a good fight of her own.

I know it's not just the physical aspects though. I've been almost assaulted myself, so I was prepared. When she fell asleep, around three in the morning, I wasn't on watch, but I stayed up, talking quietly with Rei, who had been thinking about what happened to her a while back. We sort of waited because we knew what was coming. About five or so Ronnie started thrashing around in her sleep, crying and calling for help. We both climbed up into the bunk with her and just held her and let her cry. I think she really needed it.

Anyways, she's asleep again, and right now she's being guarded by Makoto, so I think she feels a bit more safe. I am about to lay down for a nap myself. I don't normally sleep during the day, but I think I'll make an exception.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 70)**

Dear Diary,

We faced our first Youma since we had the big battle with the Negaverse. It seemed lost and confused more than anything else. I almost felt bad for the thing. They were sort of created to be monsters, and this was one of the less intelligent ones. It didn't have a clue what was happening to it. It just kept saying it's name over and over (Coiny) and spitting out these huge copper coins that I guess were made to suck energy from victims. I made it quick, killing the thing, but still, it was sort of sad.

But something really, really, really interesting happened today. Can you guess? I bet you won't. He he he.

Paden doesn't say very much. He mostly watches everyone around him and stays quiet and so still that sometimes you forget he's even there. We'd all gone to the Crown, and I was playing a racing game with Naru, when Motoki and his little sister showed up for their shift.

Have I ever told you about Unazuki? She's a few months older than me. Just enough older so that she's in a different grade. She's in eleventh, while I'm in tenth. She's really pretty. Huge green eyes and bright red hair. Pale skin and a sweet smile. She has a heart of gold and I think everyone who meets her loves her instantly.

Agate and Bane noticed her first, but they hardly reacted more than a bit of a smile because she was teasing Toki. But when Paden saw her... His eyes widened and he stared at her like she was the last flower on earth. I swear I saw him falling head over heels for her in an instant. It was soooo CUTE!

He stammered every time she came to the tables where we were set up. Couldn't even remember how to order, so Bane ordered his food for him. All of us were watching, sort of smiling. I think everyone knew he was infatuated with her.

Well about an hour passed and Paden was still sort of in the drooling stage (though he wasn't actually drooling). Motoki noticed and glared at him, but Paden didn't even see it. Then Yodu came in. Now, I don't know if I've ever mentioned Yodu before. He's this entitled punk who thinks that just because his parents have money everyone should bow down and worship the ground he walks on. Well Unazuki was waiting on a table and didn't see him when he waved a hand at her, so he went to grab her butt.

Except by the time he had almost reached her Paden was suddenly there. He sort of went all the way across the room in the blink of an eye and he had his hand around Yodu's wrist and was squeezing sort of hard. Una turned around and saw what was happening. Her face got all red and she was upset by what Yodu had been about to do. The rest of us noticed too, including Motoki.

Well Toki threw Yodu out... or I should say he had Paden throw him out. He just lifted a hand and pointed out the door and Paden picked Yodu up like he weighed nothing and carried him out, telling him not to come back. I was a bit impressed honestly. He's much stronger than he looks.

Unazuki was still red-faced and embarrassed and she had tears running down her face. But when Paden came back he took her hand and kissed the back of it like they do in those old movies, and he said no one should ever treat someone so kind and beautiful in such a way. Her blush got worse, but she was smiling. Motoki heard and he grinned, but covered his mouth with his hand.

I swear I could almost watch the pair of them falling in love right before my eyes. Mamo-chan came up and wrapped his arms around me and we just watched. They talked for a long time and then Una went back to work, but Paden sort of followed her with his eyes. I think he's in love, and she might be too.

Motoki wasn't really thrilled with the idea of his baby sister being in love, and the thought of her dating made him shudder when he was talking to us, but he approves of Paden and he said he would make an exception for him, and only him.

Isn't that awesome!?

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	11. Chapter 11: Week Eleven

**Author's Note:** My goodness it has been a long time, hasn't it? I last updated this story in July 2019... and as of the time I am writing this note it is January 1, 2020. So much has happened since then. We moved from South Carolina and are now living back up north near some family. We just recently moved into our own place as well, as we were staying with family for several months. It was actually two days before Christmas that we moved in. I have internet and a working laptop and I am attempting to update all of my stories, but most especially those that haven't been updated in a long time. My life has changed a lot, and I think I am doing well, so I hope that means you will now have regular updates on all my stories.

 **Reader's Note:** You may want to go back and re-read the story some time. I have edited and reformatted every chapter. I've also added the Japanese Kanji characters for each day of the week, as well as a few other tidbits. The story hasn't drastically changed or anything, so don't feel you have to.

 **Trigger Warning:** Wednesday's entry talks about teen dating violence. I have kept it to that one topic so that you can skip it without losing anything else of the story. There are other mentions throughout the chapter, but with no details.

* * *

 **Dear Diary:**  
 **Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures**  
 **Week Eleven**

* * *

 **Monday 月曜日 - (Day 71)**

Dear Diary,

So it's been decided. We are going to be purchasing the big property the guys went and looked at. Mom and I feel like they should have brought us with them. We had a girl's meeting and came up with a plan though. I'm not going to write it down, just in case one of my new big brothers, or my little brother, decides to do what all brothers seem to in movies and reads my diary...

That would be awful, not just because of any warning they might get, but because I write so much in here. It isn't just about what happens, but how I feel about it all. There are things I guess I'm just not comfortable sharing yet. Does that make any sense? I mean, time has changed the way that I think about things. I'm not the same girl I was the day I started this diary. When I go back and look through those first few entries I find myself thinking how innocent I was then.

I have to admit, life has been a bit crazy. For the past ten weeks I haven't been able to make heads or tails of anything. It feels like I'm on a roller coaster and I don't know if it's going to come off the track. I mean think about everything that has happened. It isn't just me and a alien cat anymore. I feel comfortable talking about sex with my boyfriend, have become a woman physically as well as emotionally, and I have been part of defeating the greatest enemy this solar system ever faced.

When I think about all the other evils out there... I guess I can admit to you that I'm worried. I haven't said anything to the others. Most of them are still either recovering, or celebrating, depending on who it is. And the guys... They are so alone. I wish there was something I could do to help Agate and Bane. Paden seems to be doing a little better that the others, but not by much. I don't even want to imagine what the 'Eternal Slumber' was like. I don't want that picture in my head at all.

We faced a Youma just before bedtime. We don't expect many more of them though. It was just one of the energy grabbers, not too smart, and I didn't even have to lift a hand. It did give us a chance to work a little more with the others, help them get used to being part of a team. It was easier for the Shitennou somehow. They may not have remembered their last lives, but the old bond was still there, buried beneath the surface. All of them had that connection to my Mamo-chan, and I think that helped them.

Luna and Artemis have been at the command center a lot. Luna thinks we missed something in the Negaverse and have to go back. Artemis is arguing that even if we did miss something, the whole area is unstable because of Metallia's last stand. But it does make me wonder what could be there that Luna finds so important. It's weird to hear them arguing. Normally Artemis sort of goes along with everything Luna says. It's actually really cute because he moons over her a lot. We are are always catching him staring and daydreaming.

Still, I feel like it isn't over for any of us. I think...

Mamo-chan just came in and wants to hang out, so I might write later, but he comes first right now.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday 火曜日 - (Day 72)**

Dear Diary,

It has been a busy day. It's not like being a superhero means I can just quit school. You know, I used to think it did. I remember staring at this poster of Sailor V at the arcade one day, just before Luna found me, and I was thinking about how much better her life must be than mine because she was a superhero. I thought it meant she wouldn't have to deal with school, or annoying little brothers, or mothers who freak out if you do horribly on a test. Boy was I ever wrong.

Let me tell you a little about Minako. She's my age, off only by a couple months, and we look a lot alike. Her hair is a bit shorter, and a bit darker blonde. Her eyes are slightly lighter and she is a bit taller than me. But if you put her in my hairstyle and saw her you might get confused. If you didn't know us well, that is. She has been Sailor V for a while, dealing with problems here in Tokyo, but for a little while she was in England. There is so much that she tells me about the fights she faced and the horrible things she learned, or thought she learned... Not my story, so I wont put that in here...

But Minako faces the same problems every normal teenager does. She worries about her schooling, has to do homework and take tests, and she has parents that she loves very much. Unfortunately, they were acting very strangely for several months. She says she doesn't understand it. When they left Tokyo they were fine, but as soon as they arrived in England everything changed. Suddenly they were more worried about the money she makes modeling as a Sailor V stand-in. But a few weeks ago they seemed to get better all of a sudden. None of us can figure out why. They don't care if she is a Sailor V model anymore.

That's too funny, I have to tell you about it. Minako was afraid her secret identity would be discovered, so she auditioned as a model for... herself. He he he.

Back to her parents. They had been acting differently. Neither of them really talked to her anymore. Both of them seemed to care more about status and money than her, and they didn't even care about her grades anymore. She was very depressed about it, even though she tried to hide it. I have a thought that maybe they'd been affected by something, like a Youma maybe. I know my parents would never act like that and she says they were a lot like them before.

And Minako is funny too. Not always intentionally. Sometimes she says these old sayings, old wives tales. But she says them all wrong and the meaning gets all scrambled. Yet somehow, they still seem to fit.

This morning, before I went to school, I told my mom I didn't want anymore dance lessons and that with all the self-defense the guys have been teaching me, I really didn't need those anymore either. So now it's just Tai Chi and Gymnastics. I have Tai Chi today with Ronnie and Nephrite. It's more fun when there are others with you. And I am getting better. Sensei says my chi is in balance. I've noticed I haven't been tripping as much either.

Luna seems to think it's because I started accepting that the three parts of myself are actually all one part. I am Usagi. I am Sailor Moon. I am Serenity. The parts are just that. Parts. They make up a whole. She says if I can blend them then I will feel like a more stable person. All I know is, I'm only willing to try if I don't have to give up milk shakes and video games. He he he.

Once school and tai chi were over there was patrolling, starting to pack, and dealing with the high emotions of my newest brothers. Agate has been very depressed and I am really worried about him. Bane is so quiet lately that I have no idea what he is thinking. Nephrite finally seems to be doing better, but he is sort of a freak about knowing where Makoto is all the time. He's been getting his memories of his last life and he knows that he killed her, forced to do Metalia's will. He woke up screaming the other night and wouldn't calm down until she went and showed him she was okay. They talked most of the night.

Then there is Ronnie, who in spite of self-defense classes is terrified. We've had a lot of time to talk. She really is afraid of men, so she doesn't hang out with the guys much. She has horrible nightmares and anytime something makes a sound behind her, she jumps. Ami and I did some research and she says she thinks she has something called Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). It does sound pretty similar to what she is going through.

That makes me wonder about the guys. Do they all have PTSD too? Or is it going to just fade over time? I don't really know. I just know all of them are dealing with things no one should ever have to go through.

Kunzite is the worst though, of all of them. He never says anything. I guess I thought he was doing just fine. He's sort of overprotective of Minako, not to mention me and Mamoru, but I thought that was just because he was the leader of the Shitennou and it was instinctive. It isn't. And I wouldn't have even guessed he was so upset.

Not until last night. Minako wasn't feeling very well, so she went to lay down. Mamoru and I were hanging out together, just talking about what we thought we should do to make sure no other horrible enemies try to take over our planet. Then I heard crying. I assumed it was Minako having a nightmare. I went in, just to make sure she was okay, and found Kunzite sitting on the floor next to her bed, watching her sleep and crying. Mamoru came in and sat next to him and I sat on the edge of the bed and just watched.

Kunzite has been holding all his emotions back all this time. He blames himself for so much that isn't his fault. He blames himself for the end of the Silver Millennium (our last lives) and the millions of people who were destroyed. Mamo-chan reminded him that King Endymion had ordered him to attend the meeting where they were taken, but Kunzite remembers the prince, princess, and the Senshi trying to talk them out of it. I remember it too... I talked about it once, in the beginning of this diary. It's been in my dreams for months.

The thing is, he had to obey the order of his king. Endymion went too, but Kunzite saved him, praying to the moon goddess Selene to bring him to safety. She did. Prince Endymion found himself on the moon, in the presence of Queen Serenity, who called for the princess and the Senshi. That was when we attempted to strike back at the dark kingdom and rescue them. It was the only battle the princess had ever been in. It's all still sort of fuzzy in my mind. Mostly heat and blood, but then I remember all these innocent people had been forced to stand in our way. We had to turn back.

Is it odd that I see myself and the princess as two different people. I mean, I know she is a part of me, but my life was so different this time around. I think I am more what she would have been had there not been so much pressure on her to be perfect. And Luna wants me to be more like her...

Anyways, back to Kunzite. He started getting these nightmares of that night from the moment he was saved. He remembers everything. Calling her out of the palace... she thought they had escaped. All the girls did. And then, just as she leapt up to hug him, he stabbed her with his sword. The cruelest part was Metalia releasing him, or maybe the Soul-Bond tearing released them, I don't know for sure... but the moment after he had struck a killing blow he remember who he was, who she was to him. All four of them remembered the same way, just after they had murdered their wives... so they took their own lives, horrified at what they had done, and before they could be forced to harm the prince or princess.

Kunzite takes the responsibility for not just himself, but his men. He also blames himself for our deaths, because he wasn't at our backs with his men, and because of what they had been forced to do, neither were my Senshi. My mother's Senshi were with her, fighting a monster made of seven people's twisted and warped souls, so we faced that final battle alone. Kunzite says that is his fault.

It isn't, but no matter how we tried to convince him, he refused to believe. Minako had apparently heard most of what he said to us. She went and sat in his lap and told him that because of the Soul Link they would never be forced to hurt one another, or us, again. She said that they had another chance to get it right, and that they wouldn't fail again. Kunzite calmed himself, but you can still see the pain in his eyes. I wish I could do something to make it all better, but I can't. I can't strip those memories away from him, anymore than I can from myself. Unfortunately we need them.

Now that I have thoroughly depressed myself, I think I am going to stop writing and go get into the chocolate ice cream...

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Wednesday 水曜日 - (Day 73)**

Dear Diary,

We had a rather horrible day here.

This is going to be hard to write. I've seen all sorts of evil. I've seen a woman die in front of my eyes, her energy drained until she turned to dust, and held her soul in my hands. I've seen two boys only a little older than myself try to hurt me, just because they could. I've seen all of that, and yet... I never expected what I saw today. We all left the house together. Shingo's school starts first, then ours, then the private school. So we all drop him off, then Mamo-chan and Motoki come with us to our school before going to theirs.

Ronnie is in our high school now, so she was dropped off along with the rest of us. She seemed better this morning. She even said that having Ami give her a word for why she feels the way she does makes it seem like she isn't just losing her mind. If other people have had to go through it, then she can too. I was really proud when she said that. I think, eventually, she will be able to have a normal life again.

During lunch she started to open up a little to us. Naru asked her about James (he's the one she was dating) and what had happened. I almost told her not to answer, but I think she must have just been ready and it all started spilling out. How he had been so sweet and romantic at first, but had changed over time. And the whole time it was happening she believed everything was her own fault. He made her feel like she couldn't do anything right. Her self-esteem was gone. He didn't let her hang out with her friends anymore, and started making her feel like she had to ask him before she did anything. It gave me the shivers listening to some of the things he said to her, like no one but him could ever love her.

Don't get me wrong. I can only ever BE IN LOVE with Mamoru, but I know I'm not the only person who loves him. And he would never try to make me think he's the only one who loves me. And, yeah, he is the instigator of most of the kissing, but I am the cuddly one. I guess we balance each other out. It's equal. I look to him for a lot of things, and I ask his advice a lot. But he doesn't ever make me feel like I am too stupid to make choices for myself. That doesn't mean he's perfect. I mean, you remember we had that issue where he was getting too overprotective, but that was more about his fear of losing me than anything he thought I was doing wrong.

So as I was listening to all of the things James would say to Ronnie, I guess it just hit me hard that even though some of the things might sound romantic, they really aren't. It was like, this should have been a warning sign. And I started to wonder why no one talks about those types of warning signs. Why doesn't anyone ever tell us that there are things we should watch out for when we are dating? Sorry, got sidetracked...

Then Ronnie told us about the first time James had hit her. She had been coming back from cram school and a guy had asked her which bus he needed to take, since he was from a different country and she didn't look Asian he assumed she would speak English. She answered him and he said thanks and left. But James had been waiting at her house and had seen her talking to him. He accused her of cheating and smacked her. Ronnie was shocked, and cried a lot. He yelled and stormed away. But he came back later with a whole bunch of flowers and a pretty ring.

And that started a loop. He would get really mad, yell or hit her, and then he would say he was sorry and for a while everything would be great. Except that the times when he hit her got more and more and the times when he was nice got less and less. Well one day her father saw him hit her and told him to stay away. Ronnie thought it was all over until they left for their trip and he showed up.

She was crying when she finished talking, so Naru said she would go with her to the bathroom before classes started for the afternoon. I was talking to the other girls and Jed and Zo. Kunzite and Nephrite were just silent. They hadn't really been part of the conversation. They and Umino had sat, not saying anything, until it was over. Anyways, Jed and Zo were saying they thought girls should be taught that no one should ever hit them. But Ami started saying it was the 'cycle of abuse' and that most women didn't even realize there was a problem until someone pointed it out because they really start to believe their abuser.

We walked back inside and were on our way into the classroom when I heard Naru's scream. I'm tuned to Naru. She's my best and oldest friend, and has been in danger so many times over the past few months that I can't help the instincts that kick in. I took off running as fast as I could, not bothering to think of a plan, or wait for help. So I was the first one into the bathroom.

James had shown up at our school. I don't really know how he found her, but he had been watching her all morning. Because she was with a huge group I guess he was scared to act out. Then she went off with just Naru. Now Naru can be tough herself, but she is no match for someone like James, who is tall and muscular and already knows how to hurt someone fast.

When I entered the bathroom, Naru was on the floor, and there was blood on her cheek where James' ring had cut her when he backhanded her. She looked up as I came in, mouth opened for another scream, and I could see something change in her eyes. She knew I could protect her and Ronnie both. And I wasn't alone...

I scanned the room and saw feet coming from one of the stalls. I rushed over and opened the door wide. Ronnie was laying on her back, with both of her hands held tight around one of James' while he held this piece of metal with a burning hot end over her cheek, trying to brand her skin! I was about to grab him when he suddenly yelled, sounding horrified. I watched as the metal in his hand bent, the long part twisting around slowly until the part that was red hot touched the back of his hand and he yelled again, this time in pain.

Ronnie's eyes were both closed and her face was all scrunched up, like she was thinking really hard. I wasn't sure how it happened, and I guess I didn't really care. I was just glad he hadn't branded her. I grabbed him, and because he was in pain it was easy to pull him off of her.

I was crying out in my head, wishing for Mamoru, and he was suddenly there, right in the middle of the girl's bathroom. Nephrite and Jed were just pulling James to the ground when he got there. He saw Naru first, because the door had closed and hid Ronnie. I went back in for her as he moved to heal Naru. When I got to Ronnie she was hunched over and I think one of her ribs was bruised or broken. I told Mamoru and he came and healed her too.

I told him he had to go. The Shitennou (even untransformed) were enough to keep the guy down, and if they weren't I also had Makoto, Rei, Minako, and Ami... He kissed me, fast and hard, then disappeared. Ronnie blinked several times and then closed her mouth with a snap. We hadn't told her we could do that, I guess. Anyways, by that time Haruna-sensei had come and she brought the principal with her. He called the police and we all went to his office to wait.

Pretty soon the police got there, and so did my dad and Kobayashi-san, who is a family friend, and a lawyer. He showed the protection order to the officers and my dad loaded all of us up in his and Haruki's cars and took us to the police station to file an official report. Then we went home. Ronnie didn't say anything for a long time. She just sat on the couch and stared off into space. At some point my dad went out and brought the rest of the guys back, and I just sat there, next to her, not really sure what to say or how to make it better for her.

But I guess I didn't really need to say anything. She reached out and took my hand, and just held on. I think she was glad I wasn't expecting her to say anything. We just sat there. Then my dad came back into the room and he said he wanted to talk to her. The others got up and left, but Ronnie didn't let go of my hand, so I stayed. I don't think my dad minded.

He sat quietly for a minute, and then he said he was sorry James had found her, and that he had hurt her again. He promised that James would be staying in jail for a little while and told us both that his parents had decided to send him to an uncle in America. That he would be getting some sort of help and counseling. I was confused. I didn't understand why he needed any help. He was the one hurting her! But my dad said that some people think that with help, abusers can change their behavior. I'm not sure if I believe it, but I hope it is true.

Ronnie still didn't say anything, so my dad just started talking. He said that none of what she had experienced was okay and he didn't expect her to get over it overnight. He said that she should talk to a counselor too, if she wanted to, but failing that she should talk to someone who cared about her, like her parents, or me, or even him. She just nodded and stared at him some more. Then she started to cry.

Maybe that's what I was waiting for. I don't really know. I was sort of going by the seat of my pants, I guess. As soon as she started crying I knew she would be okay. I held her and rocked her and just let her cry. It took a while, but I think she felt better when it was over. Mom says everyone underestimates the power of a good cry.

Ronnie started talking, pouring everything out. How scared she was, and how she felt bad that Naru got hurt because of her, and how glad she had been when she opened her eyes and saw me and the others. We just let her talk. Then, when she was done my dad told her that she should watch how the guys were with us, and that if a guy didn't treat her like she was the most important person in the world, he didn't deserve her. She nodded and wiped her eyes and then just leaned against me and fell asleep. I don't know how long it will take, but I think she will be okay.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday 木曜日 - (Day 74)**

Dear Diary,

The whole thing yesterday made me really think about my relationship with Mamo-chan, and the way my dad treats my mother, and I started thinking about how all of us are so different. My mom and dad have what she calls a partnership... but in some areas she leads, and in others he does. I like that. My parents adore each other. Hearing him say wonderful things about her and making her giggle, well I just hope Mamo-chan and I are half as close in twenty years.

Mamoru and I are similar I guess, though we are still feeling our way in things. We're different in other ways though. When it comes to school and stuff he is the leader, but when it comes to how people feel I am. Does that make sense? When it comes to fighting I guess we both have strengths and weaknesses, and they balance out. I don't know about other couples, but when it comes to anything in the bedroom I like him taking charge and he likes being in charge. A lot. But that doesn't mean I am not able to take charge if I want to.

We are a lot different than Motoki and Reika. He sort of gets tongue-twisted around her, and she blushes a lot when he's around. They do a lot together, study, hang with their families, go on dates... but I guess Motoki is usually the one who decides where they are going and when, but Reika is the one who says what will happen when they get there, if you catch my drift.

Naru is definitely the leader in her and Umino's relationship. They are barely boyfriend and girlfriend, just on the edge of more, and she rules the roost. That doesn't mean she doesn't value his thoughts or opinions though, it's just that she knows what she wants and he seems to enjoy being led. He absolutely worships the ground she walks on (I'm just glad he doesn't have a crush on me anymore!). Naru never really hurts him with those newspapers, and he seems to enjoy the attention, so I don't think she's abusive... but she hasn't pulled one out since we saw what we did yesterday... And Umino can be really sweet. He likes to make Naru lunch and bring her little presents, anything to make her smile.

If I think about it, Rei is sort of the same with Jadeite. She makes a lot of the decisions that affect them both. He seems to think she is smarter than him, but it's just that they are smart in different ways. He follows her around, mooning over her and she enjoys the attention. When it counts though they can work together, and that's the important thing. They are getting really good at combining their powers and seem to always know what the other is thinking.

Kunzite and Minako are complete equals. They discuss everything before they make a decision, but Minako confessed to me that she feels like I do when it comes to the romance part. She wants him to make the moves. And I doubt he minds it in the slightest. In fact, if he's anything like Mamoru he probably enjoys it. He he he. I see them as a lot like us. They both have their strengths and weaknesses and they know how to work together to balance it out.

Zoicite and Ami are a bit strange. Neither of them seems to enjoy making decisions. Zoicite says he is a born follower, and Ami loves to give other people the facts and let them decide. She says she is a researcher. So they end up making choices based on research and talking it out, and taking a lot of advice from the rest of us. She said Kunzite had to tell him how to date her. Isn't that cute? Rei and Minako taught her how to wear makeup and boy did Zoicite stutter.

Makoto and Nephrite are the sweetest, in my opinion. Makoto has always been the strong one. She's had to be, losing her parents young and living on her own. She started leaning martial arts very young so that no one could ever say she was weak. To the rest of the world she shows a tough exterior. But whenever Nephrite is with her she turns into a total marshmallow. He treats her like she is precious and special, and small. She thinks she is too tall and strong, but when he looks at her he sees her as tiny but powerful, sort of like she sees me. I think that's awesome. They make their decisions together, but like Mamo-chan and me, they play to their strengths. Oh, and you should see them sparring! At first he didn't want to fight her at all, but now he loves it. She's faster than he is, but he's stronger than her. It's amazing how long it takes for one of them to find an advantage.

I don't really know how Paden and Unazuki will be yet... but I think she will end up being more of the leader in the romance department while he acts as her defender against the world...

I talked with Ronnie about all of it a bit this morning, and she was very thoughtful afterwards. She said she might stay alone for a while, and definitely until she finds someone who is her equal. I feel bad that she went through something so horrible, but in spite of the nightmares, James didn't break her. She's made of stronger stuff.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Friday 金曜日 - (Day 75)**

Dear Diary,

Ronnie has powers!

Yup, you heard me! Ronnie has the ability to mess with anything metal. We were sitting around talking this morning and she was playing with this old coin she found on the floor. Well she was dealing with heavy emotions, talking about what happened before I got to the bathroom to save her from James, and she started rolling the coin in her hands. When she put it down on the table, it rolled off. It was a perfect little ball.

At first I think it didn't really hit me what she had done. I saw the coin, then I saw the ball. But I started thinking about if after she left the room. I grabbed the ball off the floor and ran to find Mamo-chan. I showed him the ball and told him what happened. He grinned and said he had been thinking about it since Wednesday, when I had told him what happened before he got there. I watched that metal move! I was sure that she could affect it, and Luna always says our powers are tied to our emotions.

Anyways, we went and found her. She was with Makoto, working on her self-defense. I waited until they were apart and got between them. When I showed Ronnie the little ball and told her I wanted her to make it flat, her eyes widened. She took it, giving me a look like she thought I was crazy. Then she smushed it between her palms. And it was flat!

So I did something I maybe shouldn't have done, but I thought was the right choice. When I use the royal tone and tell the girls to henshin, they can't seem to help themselves, even if they don't want to do it. So I did it to her. I feel sort of bad about it, but we had to know. I said "Henshin yo."

Our Ronnie is Pegasia Warrior. She has all this bronze light around her when she changes. Her fuku has brown ribbons, collar, and skirt, and she carries a long staff with a strangely shaped star on top. She looked incredibly beautiful. I asked her name as soon as the transformation was over, and she told me she was Pegasia Warrior. We haven't really tested her attacks yet, but we will. So I told her she will have to start training with us.

I guess she wasn't too worried about how the change came about, just that she knew she wasn't helpless. I think this will be good for her. She needs to know she can protect herself. I'm just so happy for her.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Saturday 土曜日 - (Day 76)**

Dear Diary,

We are going to be able to start moving things into the new place on Monday! I guess we're going to be working in bits and pieces throughout the week, and then finishing it up Sunday. We would do it next Saturday, but on Friday there is a dance that we're all going to go to! Minako is most excited about the shopping part of that. She's so funny.

Mamo-chan asked me quite formally, and within a few hours all of us girls had been asked. Agate even asked Ronnie, but he made sure to tell her it was just as friends and that he would make sure no one got close to her. Bane said he is going stag, whatever that means. And I'm pretty sure Paden is going to ask Unazuki, but he hasn't gotten the courage yet.

I don't really have anything else to say, because Minako wants to talk about the dance. He he he. I will write more later. Girl time!

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday 日曜日 - (Day 77)**

Dear Diary,

Even though we officially have a new member, our very own Ronnie, we are still outnumbered by the boys, which seems completely unfair, especially given the outfits us Senshi are forced to parade around in. I guess you might consider them cute, but they are a bit... revealing.

So, I wrote it out so you can see it in plain black and white. Now you tell me if I'm whining.

Girls  
Tsukino Usagi = Sailor Moon  
Mizuno Ami = Sailor Mercury  
Hino Rei = Sailor Mars  
Kino Makoto = Sailor Jupiter  
Aino Minako = Sailor Venus  
Ronnie Hartman = Pegasia Warrior

Boys  
Chiba Mamoru = Tuxedo Kamen  
Tsukino Shingo = Blue Moon Knight  
Kazuo Haruki = Sun Knight  
Sasake Jadeite = West Knight  
Yoshida Nephrite = East Knight  
Sasake Zoicite = South Knight  
Ine Kunzite = North Knight  
Kaji Agate = Pure Light Knight  
Bane Thompson = New Life Knight  
Paden Maclean = Animalis Knight

See? See what I mean? Totally outnumbered. Worse, the boys think they have to protect us! I mean, I guess I don't mind it too much, especially if it's Mamo-chan. But when they all get overprotective it can be frustrating.

He he he... at least we know they have a kryptonite. (Yes, I do know Superman's weakness, thank you very much. I did mention my favorite place to hang out is an arcade, right?) Do you want to know their weakness? Do you? THE MALL! I have never seen ten boys disappear so fast in my entire life!

Needless to say I got to spend the day with the girls at the mall. Naru and Unazuki came along and so did Reika. Reika wanted me to buy this silver dress. She made me try it on and says it's really pretty and I should wear it on my date with my Mamo-chan to the dance, but can I be a little honest here? Of course I can, it's my diary, right?

It showed a bit more than I would like. The back was this long scoopy thing that showed from my shoulder blades to about an inch over my hips. And the front went up to the neck but had this sort of heart shaped opening which showed a lot of cleavage. And it was nearly floor length but had a slit up one side that went halfway up my thigh. No thanks! Even if my dad would let me out of the house with something like that on, I think I would die of heat exhaustion from blushing!

So I sent Ami to pick out something for me. Ami and I have very similar ideas of what is appropriate for a teenager. She came back with a dress that was a creamy white color that had a sweetheart neckline and was like a halter, but the back came up to just under the shoulder blades. The skirt only goes down to my knees, but its sort of flowy and when I twirl it comes up just enough to tease without showing too much. It's one of those dresses that makes it look like you have an hourglass figure too. I love it. I think I've never purchased a dress so fast in my entire life!

Ami got a dress just like mine in an icy blue color. It was so perfect for her. She also found these strappy little sandles with a teeny heel that wont make us trip up. Mine are white and hers are blue. She looked gorgeous. I kinda think I did too.

Rei, Minako, and Makoto got identical dresses, except for the color. Rei got red, of course, Makoto got an emerald green, and Minako got this sweet yellow orange color that set off her hair beautifully, especially for those of us who can see the orange streaks in it. The dresses are about the same length as the ones Ami and I found, but they are more form fitting with a scoop neck and show a tad more cleavage than either of us are willing to expose.

Naru got her hands on a little lime green dress that flows past her knees and has little pink flowers emboidered along the hem of the bodice and the edges. Oh and it has an emperor cut bodice, which is gorgeous on her. Pretty sure Umino is going to faint when he sees her in it.

Reika got an LBD. What is an LBD you ask? Ha! I didn't know either. An LBD is apparently the name for something all women are supposed to have at least one of in their closets. A little black dress. By little, I mean that if she bent over I'm rather sure you would have seen her panties! And it was sleeveless, sort of like a tube top I guess. And it had little gold pieces attached that brought all attention right to her bosom. She says that can be important, especially if you want a guy to lose braincells.

I like my man smart, thank you very much.

Unazuki went with a sparkling pink dress, which looks great on her even though she's a red-head. I thought there was a rule about red-heads wearing pink. Anyways, it's calf-length with little silver specs in it. The top is a sort of V but it's very high cut and appropriate. Even Reika didn't push her for anything more revealing. And Reika is all for showing skin, but she didn't dare with Motoki's little sister. He he he. I like her style, but some of us aren't cut out for it... too much blushing.

It was rather difficult finding a dress for Ronnie. I sort of went a bit wild looking and I think I came up with the perfect solution. She wanted something that wouldn't hamper her movements at all, which meant flowy like what Ami and I chose. So I went with something just past the knees, but I paired it with a pair of thin leggings that only go to just above the knees. It's a sort of bronze color, but not really metallic, just sort of earthy. It fits slightly snug in the bosom, because I thought it would be better to have something that held her in place if she was afraid and needed to run. But it's a type that has these pretty spagetti straps and then cap sleeves that are sort of shimmery and see-through.

I talked Ronnie into buying a new sweater for herself too. I figure it's perfect for her... tell me if you agree. It has zippered pockets on the inside and these little rivets along the bottom hem, but they are shaped like hearts. And on the front it says 'I love heavy metal,' but in girly cursive writing. Get it!? Metal. Cause she can sort of bend metal to her will and stuff. She hasn't taken it off all day! I think I did good!

Anyways, that's what we got for the dance. And now I'm too tired to write anymore because when Minako says shop til you drop, she means it literally. We barely made it back into the house!

I can't wait for the party!

 _Tsukino Usagi_


	12. Chapter 12: Week Twelve

**Author's Note:** I wanted to inform my readers that updates on all my stories may be slightly slower in the next couple of weeks. And here's why... I was rereading one of my stories, and it sort of gave me the heebie-jeebies that Usagi was so young when she and Mamoru became intimate. In many I have them at sixteen and eighteen, and in quite a few I don't have them intimate at all, but in those stories where it DOES happen, I wanted to change it. So from now on any story where there is even glossed over intimacy except perhaps one, Usagi will be sixteen and Mamoru eighteen.

What this means is that I have to go through and update and edit every chapter of every story where it happens, and since it does happen in a lot of my stories, this will take a LONG time. However, as I finish editing/updating each one, I intend to write a new chapter, that way you all can see it's been done, have something new to read, and check for any drastic changes, because in some (like my consequences series) I ended up adding new scenes. Thankfully my Consequences series and Twisted Tales series have been finished... this is the first of my chaptered stories to be edited and it too me a while to do it. I will let you know in the readers note if there are any drastic changes.

 **Reader's Note:** You may want to know I've changed the ages in the story, which meant I did quite a bit of editing yesterday and today. It doesn't really change MUCH of the story line. The only major change is that Mamoru and Motoki are both considering leaving the private school (Moto-Azabu) for the public high school where all the girls and the Shitennou are.

* * *

 **Dear Diary:**  
 **Sailor Moon's Horrifying Adventures**  
 **Week Twelve**

* * *

 **Monday** **月曜日** **\- (Day 71)**

Dear Diary,

Sometimes I think I want to just pick Luna up and order her never to talk to Mamo-chan behind my back... maybe give her a little shake. I wouldn't, because that would hurt her, but sometimes she makes me so mad. This morning I got up, like normal, and got ready for school. Half my stuff is in boxes now, because we are planning to move, and with Makoto's stuff (mostly also in boxes) filling my closet, the room is a mess. Mamo-chan came in just after I woke up, already dressed for school.

And that's when I got angry. Very, very angry.

Mamo-chan was wearing the uniform of the public high school instead of his private school uniform. No more red blazer, now it's dark blue, and buttoned to the neck. Ugh! Look, it's not that I hate our school uniforms. It's that I am absolutely livid that Luna has talked Mamo-chan into giving up the private school where it was almost guaranteed he would get the best education he could and get recommendations for college. He wants to be a doctor and she has him convinced that will never happen for him now because of who we are.

I'm pretty sure they could hear me screaming three blocks away. I yelled "Luna!" at the top of my voice. She came running, and I guess she didn't realize I would be so angry. She doesn't see what the big deal is about giving up on his dream of becoming a doctor because he's the Prince. So I just started in on her, explaining reality a little. Let me see if I can remember exactly what was said.

Luna: It doesn't matter where he goes to high school. He can still get into college.

Me: Doesn't matter? Are you crazy? Baka ne! It matters more than you think. If he wants to be a doctor he has to go to the best schools.

Luna: He doesn't need to be a doctor.

Me: NEED? (Yes I was screaming) Need! It isn't about need. It's about a dream he's had since he was six years old and you stole it.

Luna: He has a higher purpose!

Me: Higher purpose than saving lives and fulfilling a promise he made to his parents?

Luna: Yes.

(I think I devolved into spluttering and clenching my fists for a moment at this point. Mamoru tried to calm me down but I told him to sit on my bed and be quiet... not proud of that.)

Me: Luna, do you have any idea what you've done? Do you know there is no royal family anymore. How are we supposed to be a prince and a princess if no one even knows we exist? And even if there ever comes a time when we do become them again, that doesn't mean we should give up everything we ever wanted for it. Mamoru wants to be a doctor, so he WILL be a doctor. And there's nothing you or anyone else can do to stop him.

Luna: I wasn't... (and then I interrupted because I was too angry to let her talk.

Me: Luna, you have no idea what you're doing to us. You treat us like we're different from the others and it isn't fair. We're all equals. All of us. If he and I have to study politics, everyone else should too. But you're putting too much pressure on us to be exactly like we were before. We aren't them! I am never going to be a perfectly behaved princess, and Mamoru is never going to be a warrior prince. We are different because we've had different lives. We LIKE who we are. You can't make us change. We do the stupid studies, and that should be enough.

Luna: You will be Queen Serenity the 9th!

Me: Maybe. But right now I am a sixteen year old girl trying to make it through high school, which is hard enough. And Mamo-chan just wants to be a doctor. We're done. He's going back to Moto-Azabu.

Luna: No he isn't.

Me: Yes, he is.

Luna: He isn't safe there.

Me: He can protect himself.

Luna: His men are at the public school, so that's where he's going.

Me: Then we can put them in Moto-Azabu.

Luna: No we can't. The decision is final. He's already been transferred.

Me: Undo it!

Luna: No!

It sort of devolved from there... Luna saying no, me saying yes, until Mamoru picked her up and put her out of the room, closing the door behind him. The others were all standing out side the door, and had been watching the argument, and I think maybe they wanted to come in and talk to us, but he just closed the door in their faces and pulled me into his arms, whispering thank you.

But the long and short of it is that both Mamoru and Motoki switched to the public high school last week. Mamoru said after what happened to Ronnie he didn't want to be separated anymore. He promised he would still get into a good college because the recommendation letters had already been sent out and everything, but I was just so upset. I cried for a few minutes because I really don't want to be some perfect princess and I REALLY don't want Mamoru to give up his dreams.

He helped me get ready for school and I washed my face and grabbed my things, but I didn't say goodbye to Luna before I left. I'm really angry with her. I guess it is good that I can be with Mamo-chan at lunch, and that he is with his men, but I'm so sad because I feel like he's giving up and just accepting his fate, even though we aren't sure there will ever even be a need to become the King and Queen.

After gymnastics I spent most of the afternoon with Makoto and the girls, finishing the packing of Makoto's apartment. My dad dropped most of her stuff at the new place, out of the way of the people doing work there. And then we went to Ami's, where her mother was packing too. We helped for over an hour before we went to my house for dinner. The guys were all up in the attic packing stuff when we came in, but they came down pretty quick when my mom said it was time to eat. Only Grandfather Hino wasn't there, because he had things to do at the jinja, but he's going to be over tomorrow for a little while.

Luna came over and talked to me. I wasn't really interested in what she had to say. It's just more of the same. About how I have to do my duty to the people and give up childish dreams. I won't ever be a nurse or a teacher and that's just the way life is. Then my dad came in the room and saw me crying, and he had heard all about the argument from my mom after we left for school. And my dad said she had no right to take away our dreams. Luna just shook her head and said the cost of the crown was heavy and we needed to learn that before it was too late.

My dad sent me and Mamoru out of the room and called for my mom and Ami's mom and they all started talking. But I think that maybe they agree with her a little bit. But they also agree with me a little too. It just isn't fair.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Tuesday** **火曜日** **\- (Day 72)**

Dear Diary,

I was just finishing my turn on watch with Makoto when I heard crying this morning. It was around four. I had chosen the time specifically to avoid any dreams, though it seems since Mamoru and I rekindled the Soul-Bond I don't have them much. Still, it is habit to try and get that time now. Anyways, I was coming back up the stairs and I heard crying from behind me. I turned around and went back down and I found Luna hiding behind one of the chairs in the living room. She looked awful.

I was still really mad at her, but I couldn't help picking her up and cuddling. She just looked so sad! So I asked what was wrong and she said she didn't want to argue anymore and she wasn't trying to upset me and Mamoru. She was only doing what she thought was right, but sometimes she didn't know what to do and everything was so overwhelming.

That's when it hit me. Luna really isn't much older than us. Neither is Artemis. I mean they didn't die when the moon kingdom fell, but they were in stasis. They didn't age or change at all. So Luna was just a teenager trying to do what she thought was right even though it made us really upset and angry. And she told me Artemis was mad at her too because she had been so pushy about everything. I've been so mad at her, but if I really think about it, she's trying just as hard as we are.

I cuddled her, sitting in the chair she had hidden behind, and we had a good long talk. I explained how awful Serenity's life could be at times, and told her about the stupid lessons for things that didn't even make sense and how miserable Serenity was most of the time. Luna never really understood that before, I guess. When there is constant pressure to be perfect you can't really be happy.

So I told Luna that even if Mamoru and I had to become Queen and King again there would be some changes. We would do it, but there had to be some compromise. But I said from now on she can't push one of us into doing something without the other being there because whatever one of us does affects us both. And I told her that it wasn't fair to ask Mamoru to give up the one promise he made to his parents.

I think she finally understood where I was coming from.

Luna told me that while she understood everything I was saying, she had been getting dreams about another evil, and she had a feeling that Serenity and Endymion would be needed eventually. She said we had to be prepared when the time for that came. She was worried about us, worried that we wouldn't be prepared if something like that happened and we weren't ready. So I started to understand her point too, and I made a promise to her that no matter what, I would keep working towards that possibility. She promised she would try never to make us do something without explaining it again, and that she would let us have some time to just be teenagers.

After that, there really wasn't time to go back to sleep, and I sat in the dark for a while, just thinking about what Luna had said. If she's having dreams about another evil, then we all really do need to be ready. I wish I knew what it was though. It's hard to prepare for something when you have no clue what it is.

Oh! Luna gave me a computer sort of like Mercury's and I started just taking notes and writing down thoughts about what we could do for practices and training. It's really awesome because you can use it to plan battle strategies and it has a little thing to project them onto a wall or something so others can see them. And I did a little studying about how to make treaties with hostile governments.

Mamo-chan woke up and came to see where I was. He sat with me and talked for a while and I told him about what Luna had said. He agrees we need to step up training, especially with Bane, Agate, and Paden because none of them are used to really working in a team, and with Ronnie because she doesn't really know her powers yet. We have to get on that.

School was quiet today. Everyone seemed to be tired after the weekend. Not that I minded. I had a lot to think about. But I did notice that there are still girls who follow Mamoru around and it really makes him uncomfortable. Motoki has a way of sending them away without hurting their feelings though, which is good. I didn't even know he could do that, but apparently he's been doing it for a while. He told me girls like him because they think he's 'broody' and has money. That just makes me mad. Mamo-chan doesn't care about his money, and he isn't broody. He's thoughtful. There's a huge difference.

Anyways, Mamo-chan and Motoki sort of rounded out our lunchtime group. It was sort of nice, all of us being together. I noticed Ronnie doesn't feel as afraid anymore when they're around. And when we went to tai chi she said she trusts our guys.

After school we did A LOT of packing. Rei and Jadeite going to be spending most of the week at the big place with the rest of us, and the weekends at the Jinja because they are both in training now. Rei is well on her way in her miko training, but now Jadeite wants to become a priest. But they also need to be with us and train and study for what may happen.

We did a late training session behind the jinja after dinner, and then we all came home. I've just been laying here on my bed writing and thinking about what Luna said, and I think that in spite of her fears, everything is going to be okay.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Thursday** **木曜日** **\- (Day 74)**

Dear Diary,

After gymnastics today I was standing with a few of the other teens and we were just talking about what we were learning and everything. Well as we're standing there, just out front of the class on the sidewalk, I thought I heard screams. I didn't know where they were coming from, and no one else seemed to notice them, but I made an excuse to leave and hurried into a side street to call the others and transform. I wasn't sure what was happening because I didn't hear a Youma... but then I went up to the rooftops and I saw that there were these two people hanging over the railing of a balcony on the fifth floor of a building.

I wasn't sure if I could help them, but I had to try. I started racing over to them. They were both girls, maybe twelve or thirteen, and they looked terrified. It's probably a good thing they were so young. Tuxedo Kamen got to me just as I reached them and he took the one who was hanging by only one hand, and I go onto the balcony and started pulling the other one up. After a minute they were both safe, but they said it felt like they'd been pushed by something, even though nothing was there.

They were shaking and crying and I calmed them as best I could, but I knew we had to get out of there before the crowd of people inside came out to talk to us. We ordered the girls to go back in and stay off the balcony. They said they would. So Mamo-chan and I went to the command center and tried to find out if there was some new bad energy or an enemy or something, but we couldn't find anything. There was just nothing.

I honestly don't know what to make of it.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Friday** **金曜日** **\- (Day 75)**

Dear Diary,

Because of the dance I didn't go to tai chi today. Minako and Reika have been crazy trying to help us all get ready. I forgot to mention that Unazuki actually asked Paden to go to the dance with her because he got all tongue tied. Minako told her he wanted to ask her and she sort of giggled and ordered him to take her to the dance. It was so kawaii!

My makeup is done and I'm in my dress, so I figured I would write this before I leave. Mamo-chan and the others are all groaning about dressing up and asked to borrow the disguise pen to make it easier. He he he. Don't tell Luna!

My mom says that almost everything is ready to go and that we shouldn't worry about packing tonight, that she would have lists for us tomorrow. We all get until ten before we have to be up and working because my dad said we could stay out until 11:30 tonight. But we have to stick together. No one goes off by themselves. I am so excited. I've never been to a dance like this before.

 _Tsukino Usagi_

* * *

 **Sunday** **日曜日** **\- (Day 77)**

Dear Diary,

You probably know how rare it is to get invited to a formal dance. Well, one of the teachers at Mamo-chan's old school, an older gentleman named Edwards-san, invited students to his dances every year. Mamo-chan has been invited three times, but this is the first time he actually wanted to go. We were very happy to get out and do something completely normal.

The dances themselves were a lot like the dances at the ball for princess Di. So some of us already knew what to expect. Edwards-san had people playing music and we all danced and danced. All night I was worried I would mess up and embarrass Mamo-chan, but he thought it was fun to just spend time dancing and talking. And Mamo-chan and I can DANCE. It's like something happens every time. Serenity's grace sort of leeches through. I've certainly never had any. And we just spun around the floor like we'd been dancing our whole lives.

Then the teacher came over and asked if he could dance with me. Edwards-san is very nice. He told me that he thinks I'm good for Mamoru because he smiles a lot now and he didn't before. And he asked me to make sure Mamo-chan comes back next year because even though he isn't his student anymore, he still cares. It was very sweet.

Edwards-san took us out into the rose garden and showed us everything. All of us girls oohhed and ahhhed. It was so beautiful. And he told the boys that they could all pick one flower for their date. It was sort of funny because Mamo-chan didn't want to pick one, so he made me one, but no one even noticed my rose didn't match the rest.

There was one small problem at the party. That awful boy Yodu showed up. He wasn't invited, but he thought because his parents have money he would be allowed inside anyway. He got really mad and threated Edwards-san when he didn't let him in (because he was drunk). And Yodu saw me and Mamo-chan coming closer and he said he was going to teach Mamo-chan a lesson. It scared me the way he glared when he said it, but Mamoru can take care of himself.

After the party was over we all thanked Edwards-san and we left. We had my dad's car, Haruki's car, and Mamo-chan's car and it took all of them to get us there and back (and it was a very tight fit for all of us because with Unazuki, Reika, and Motoki there we had a lot of people.

We finally got everything moved into the new house by about four this afternoon, which is why I am very tired. We worked the whole weekend away. But that's okay, because there is a lot more space here, and Mamo-chan's room is right next to mine. That makes life easier.

Nephrite is a little worried about being in a room by himself, so Bane said he would stay with him until it got -

* * *

 **Author's note:** Yes, I intentionally left the sentence unfinished. I've done that a few times before, and I know you probably don't like cliffhangers, but it worked out this way. Please review! Let me know what you think of this story!

Also, I know I brought in Edwards early, but in Japan they don't have proms... I wanted to give them all that experience, so I just worked it in there.


End file.
